


Let Us Not Ask Where It Leads...

by InstinctIsEnough



Series: In Art as in Love, Instinct is Enough [2]
Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis, Handcuffs, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sadly it's just from a cup but still, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctIsEnough/pseuds/InstinctIsEnough
Summary: Hannah Moses is as steady as they come, you can set your watch by her Cycle. Yeah, she's a little antsy, protective over her Omega, can't quite manage to keep her hands to herself but who wouldn't?In which Hannah "I know my body" Moses's Epsilon ass is in for her first Rut.
Relationships: Amelie/Claire Danvers, Amelie/Claire Danvers/Hannah Moses, Claire Danvers/Hannah Moses
Series: In Art as in Love, Instinct is Enough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939207
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. In Time

**Author's Note:**

> we are back with more fic to make my girlfriend gay, it's fine, nothing to see here, but if you're reading I hope you enjoy!

Hannah Moses was a steady woman, she had been all her life. She slept like a dream as a baby, according to her parents. Turned her every assignment in on time, never missed a car payment, always paid her taxes, answered every damn call that came into the station, even Mrs. Wilkins asking her to come help look for her cat Whiskers, she’d go, escort the elderly woman around her neighborhood while they looked, gently talk her back to the reality Whiskers had already passed four years ago and she hadn’t felt right adopting a new one, when her mind so easily slipped, see her safely home, call her daughter to check up on her. You could set your watch by her period, got it every thirty days on the dot. Could set your watch by her Heats too, every six months, without fail, every 182 days, ‘round noon even, her damn Omega woke all the way up, riled and ready to be bred, one day in, one day on, one day out, thank you, goodbye, movin’ on. 

So she didn’t quite realize what was happening until it happened. Once it did, she could look back and pinpoint _why_ , but it didn’t do her a damn bit of good in the moment.

In the week that followed Claire’s first Heat, Hannah dedicated herself to letting the girl have a breather, adjust, get used to things. Figure out what everything meant for her, before bringing up being officially matched. Made sure she was clean and comfortable, safe in her bed at Glass House before leaving her, then she meant to leave her for good for a bit, she wasn’t gonna come around and ply any pressure one way or the other, let her get her head right, hormones clear, see how things are once the dust settles. Except that didn’t much work out. Kept her distance on her route when it took her along Claire’s walk to school the following day, and there she was, steady as Hannah it seemed, determined to go about her daily life even though that shitty backpack of hers looked damn heavy, and the poor girl was walkin’ with a limp. Wasn’t nothin’ awake in her, no Alpha, no Omega, just Hannah, breathing out a long sigh as she rapped her hands nervously against the steering wheel before giving it up, and pulling over, and damn it if it didn’t do something to see...well, there was a moment of fear, hesitation when she saw the cruiser pull up in her periferal, but when it was Hannah rollin’ down the window? Claire’s tired, wary expression broke out in a smile that could light up a Christmas tree.

“Hannah! Hey...how’re you? You got some rest, right? Have you eaten?” oh well _hell_ , she wasn’t playin’ fair at all, was she? Out here lookin’ cute, _being_ cute all smiling for her, then fussin’ because she worries.

“Have you?”

“Oh! Uhh...took a bit to get going this morning,” she said, blushing. She had the audacity to make Hannah pull over, derail her damn plans, and _blush_ on top of that, “I was running behind so,” she shrugged. That was a no.

She had scrambled eggs, a few slices of toast and bacon before rolling out the door this morning, and her coffee was about half gone in her thermos but, “I could eat, hop in. We can grab a quick breakfast and I’ll get you to class on time, run the sirens if I have to. Probably wise. Give everyone fair warning Claire ‘Danger’ Danvers is comin’ their way,” she winked, real warm and light in the old heart-space when the girl giggled, looked excited and immediately made her way to the passengers seat, slippin’ in and letting her backpack thunk to the floor. Jesus, what the hell was the girl packin’? 

Books. All of them, apparently. Girl was determined to play catch-up, as quick as she could, seemed a little pressed about it, stressed. Hannah reached out and rested a hand on the back of Claire’s neck, massaging a bit, nice to feel her relax under her hand with a sigh.

“It’s just, I feel like I always have to prove myself, I can’t risk slipping up and having people question if I deserve to be here, you know? And I...I always want to do my best for Amelie, I seem so heavily tied to her, I’d hate it if I made her look bad, couldn’t stand if I let her down.”

“Who the hell do you gotta prove yourself to? Your professors? The way I hear you’re a damn Godsend for those poor saps, smart as you are, eager as you are to actually learn something here? They don’t exactly get that a lot with the usual crowd. And I know those ass-clowns on campus aren’t worth you stressin’ over, you’ve got nothing to prove to them. Amelie’s real proud of you baby, so proud Richard’s just about sick of hearin’ about you. Council meetings? I get to sit in on those now, bein’ Chief of Police and all, Amelie can’t let a session go without bringin’ you up, the work you do, how promising your research is for the future of Morganville. Make’s Oliver fake gag...probably a real gag, at least once a meeting.”

Claire blushed real sweet, hearing Amelie though, “...were you and Richard...I mean you said something about him helping you out with your Heats...” oh, was she jealous? Girl sounded a little jealous.

“Me’n Richard get along, and he’s not the worst guy to go through Heat with, but it wasn’t nothin’ serious honey, trust me. I know serious.”

“...are we serious?”

Jesus. A week. A dang week was what she planned before even steppin’ into this. “Sure feels like it to me. But you take some time to think it over alright darlin’? Ain’t no pressure, we ain’t matched until I ask you proper.”

“We’re not?” Claire’s brow furrowed a bit at that.

“Don’t sweat it, just givin’ you some time. Heat’s a wild thing, and it’s somethin’ brand new to you, don’t worry. You just sit with it, and when I ask? Whatever you want, that’s what we’ll do.”

“But you are going to ask, right? Because you want this, us being matched?”

“Yup, wouldn’t ask otherwise,” Hannah promised. 

Claire worried her lip a bit, then nodded. “Okay, okay good.” 

Alright. She could do that, keep the spirit of her plan at least. But damn it if she didn’t end up taking her for a good breakfast, find herself asking when she’d be done on campus. Wasn’t gonna be until late, then she was portaling to Myrnin’s, Amelie’d take her. Which was good, fine. Great. Near Gran’s old place, she’d be swinging by there anyway since she had a feeling that was where Amelie’d be holed up. And damn it if it wasn’t the most amazing feeling, anticipating that offering to pick her up after she was done at Myrnin’s to drive her home would make her smile, being rewarded with being right on the money, getting a brilliant smile that made her turn to pure jelly. Spread her on some toast, call it a day, Hannah Moses was smitten as hell and had to physically catch herself to keep from asking Claire to match with her already, Jesus.

She kept her cool, got Claire to class on time, resisted the urge to kiss her breathless...by the barest of margins because damn it the girl leaned over in the passenger's seat and pressed an earnest, grateful kiss to Hannah’s lips before she smiled and said, “Thanks for the ride Han, I’ll see you later. Stay safe.” And Hannah was left to stare after her, a bit dazed for a moment before she shook herself, focused because she wanted to make sure the girl made it into her building okay, sat watching until she made it to the top of the stairs to the Science building, opened the door which yeah, it was still the science building it opened to, Hannah was a little petrified letting Claire off on her own with that homicidal fucking robot bitch controlling the portal system, could transport the girl someplace dangerous at any time. So she waited until Claire was in, door closed behind her, walking down the hall safe as could be, before she pulled away from the curb and got back to business. She had shit to do. 

And it got done but paperwork and patrol had never felt so Goddamn tedious, made time stretch in a way that was painful, punctuated with moments of relief when her phone lit up periodically. Had a few military buddies she texted from time to time, mostly just to touch base, and Jesus Christ on a cracker, when Lisa taught Grandma Day how to text, there wasn’t nothin’ stopping the woman from texting non-stop to get in touch with her granddaughter who didn’t always have time to pick up the phone, everything from horrible misunderstandings of acronyms (she still signed all her texts -LOL for ‘Little Old Lady’) to recipes, but she’d calmed down with that after she got over the initial hype of it all. So she wasn’t much expecting her phone to light up with texts, and definitely not from Claire but lo and behold, girl kept her number, used it to text her updates, and she didn’t damn care she was in the middle of a conversation with Hess, it wasn’t pressing business and Claire called. Portal opened up for her, apparently, when she was done with class and she hadn’t called for it and Amelie wasn’t there, it wasn’t too dark on the other side and the place looked familiar to her, she said, she didn’t _know_ it was an Ada trap but she’d feel better if Hannah at least had a chance of knowing something was up one way or the other, would know to throw up the red alert and go looking, stay on the line with her if they didn’t lose connection. Hannah pointed to her cellphone and looked to Hess and mouthed “Important,” before taking up her keys and heading for her cruiser, adrenaline was definitely threatening to start flowing if she heard anything wrong, she was just about to insist Claire wait for her to come to her when she heard the creaking of floorboards underfoot and,

_“Oh!”_

“Claire? Everything good, what's happening?”

_“Good evening Officer Moses.”_ Amelie. Oh thank _God._

Amelie’s voice was overlapped by Claire breathing a sigh of relief ending in a giggle, _“Amelie sent it, yeah I’m okay. Thanks, I’m sorry if I scared you-”_

“Scare me all damn day darlin’, I don’t much care as long you’re safe. Good job callin’ me, I want you doin’ that any time you don’t know for sure. Anytime you feel like you might be in danger, okay? Let me know when you’re done, I’ll be ‘round to pick you up.”

_“Sounds great, thanks. Lo- um, later!”_

“Later to you too darlin’. You stay safe,” Hannah intoned. Didn’t trust Ada none, definitely didn’t trust Myrnin. Guy’s heart was in the right place but that didn’t say shit about his head. Wasn’t sure how long Claire’d be in with him but...well, she wanted to be close by, just in case, and she had a thing or two to go over with Amelie. So, she still turned the keys in the ignition, headed that way.

Day House felt strange now that it wasn’t really Day House. Gran still kept on in that nice little apartment Amelie set her up in after Lisa lost every bit of sense. Lisa and company had been ousted from the House not after too long, with it empty it was a go-to for Amelie when she wasn’t in the mood for exerting her power over people, dealing with them, and she had the distinct feeling she’d want a break from that after Claire’s Heat. Took a lot, to guide an Omega through Heat, and even more, given the woman was still grieving Sam, it’d taken a lot for her to set that aside and put Claire first, let herself be vulnerable. Hannah knew, despite rumor or popular opinion, Amelie didn’t do that, didn’t allow herself to _be_ vulnerable, let alone display it, even her own Ruts? There were tales taller than the mountains about the harem of Omegas on standby for Amelie’s Ruts, but in reality? Woman hadn’t taken anyone for her Rut in years, rode them out on her own to avoid letting anyone close. Anyway, she was likely decompressing, gonna take a few days with as little interaction as possible, Hannah didn’t want to press her, but there were some things that couldn’t much wait, town responsibilities and the like, wanted to check up on her. She’d go in, see if she could handle talking a little, then make herself scarce, patrol the area until Claire texted.

* * *

Bit silly, but there was a little fun in trying to give Amelie’s security the slip. Plus it was a good way of testing holes in the woman’s security without posing an actual threat, better it be Hannah than someone with an agenda out to hurt Morganville’s founder. So she was relieved when, as she finished making her quiet ascent up the trellis, onto the roof of the porch and goin’ as quiet as possible to the window of her old bedroom.

It was Amelie, one of her security team hovering behind her looking exasperated with the Vampire Queen, who met her at her window, just _there_ , appearing with a gust of breeze from Vampire speed when she got one leg over the windowsill. She stopped where she was, straddling the sill and smiled real big, offerin’ a wave.

“Howdy. Fancy meetin’ you here.”

Amelie arched a brow at her. “Hannah Moses. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Just in the neighborhood, thought I’d drop by.”

“This is quite the devastating height for a Human to drop,” Amelie deadpanned.

“Nahh, fell off the porch roof once sneakin’ out just a few years ago. Busted my wrist pretty bad, hurt myself worse foolin’ around in bed,” she offered with a wink.

“So you’re here to be insufferable, I see. Do please cease hanging out of the window and come in,” Amelie said, an edge of pleading in her voice like she was a little distressed at the thought Hannah might topple out the window and bust her wrist again or worse on the walk. She made no moves to help her but there was a flexing motion her hands did like she’d only just stopped herself. She ended up clenching her fists and putting them behind her back when Hannah came to stand in the room, restraining herself, averting her gaze when Hannah smiled wider, and she said, “Well, you’re here, you must have some business I trust? Do come along,” and then, turning to face her security guard, “You may leave us.”

“Ma’am. Officer Moses,” the man inclined his head before doing just that, making himself scarce as Amelie began walking away, leading Hannah down the hall to the study.

Day House had seen better days, pun intended. Lisa and her friends really did a number on the place, Hannah had focused on Amelie when she entered her room but as she left it? She couldn’t help but notice...it’d been cleaned up. The place had been trashed, broken furniture and garbage everywhere, walls graffitied, _Fang Banger_ scrawled out real nice on the ceiling, which she supposed was true now, even as it was gone now, lost to a fresh coat of paint, walls had been repainted a soft shade of blue, tore up the carpet some fool had put down in the bedrooms, leaving the hardwood floors revealed again, shiny and clean, broken furniture and trash gone, the room was empty now. Hallway looked better too, in progress, half the hall was finished, dark wainscotting being restained, grey and white damask wallpaper replacing the stained paint, holes were patched, clutter gone save that which denoted the work at hand, even looked like new light fixtures were in the wings, glossy cardboard boxes with pictures Hannah got a passing look at were gathered along one side that looked like it, anyway.

Amelie relaxed, only slightly, when they entered the study and the door was closed behind them, seating herself at her desk before gesturing for one of the empty chairs before it, sighing when Hannah perched herself on the edge of her desk, “Is this business or nonsense?”

“Both. Got an update on a few things you asked me to look into-”

“Which you could do at our next council meeting-”

“And thus what you would term ‘nonsense’. It’s all a ruse to check up on you, see how you’re doin’ after Claire’s Heat. So,” Hannah pulled the flashdrive of documents Amelie’d be interested in seeing, dropping it on the desk, “I could always cut the bullshit and ask if you’ve fed today.”

“Insufferable- you could ask your darling Claire, if you’re curious, you needn’t pester me.”

“Darlin’ already asked you, huh? Well sue us, ‘lie, we worry ‘bout you.”

“I will have my representation look into the matter but I’m not certain either of you have anything I would want.”

“Oh I could think of a few things I know you want, but I’m pretty sure they’re illegal to sue for.” Couldn’t make sex part of a legal agreement, something like that. 

“...you are Chief of Police.”

“Real kicker about that—we don’t gotta know every damn law to enforce ‘em,” Hannah conspired.

“How thrilling.”

“Ain’t it?”

“Yes, to answer your bothersome question, yes. I have fed. Do please inform your little mate before she offers to bleed herself for me again.”

“...so you fed _after_ Claire got onto you about it?”

“I have been busy, I only upheaved my entire schedule to aid Claire through Heat.”

“So you need reminders. Noted.”

“I do not _need-_ ” Amelie sighed, rubbing at her temples as if she had a headache.

“I don’t mean to press you darlin’. Just a little fussin’ is all. Gotta make sure you’re taking care of yourself, s’long as you are, we’re good.”

“I have set reminders via an alarm on that bastard machinery today's youths so desperately cling to.”

On her phone? “Claire show you how?”

“She did no such thing!” Amelie snapped, insisting, “I understand the technology. She merely- it placated her, that I took her suggestion.”

“Hey darlin’.”

“What?!”

“S’okay, lettin’ people fuss over you. Just means we care.”

“That is entirely the-” Amelie swallowed, taking in a deep, controlled breath. “Do not mistake my decision to guide Claire through her Heat as anything more than mere- she is an asset. A valuable one. Losing her to sending her unprepared into her Heat, allowing her to languish alone was a risk I could not afford to take, and nothing more.”

“Uh-huh. We still on for dinner on Friday, right?”

“...yes,” Amelie sighed.

“You were alright when we left you. You sounded just fine, up to your usual drama queen business when you portaled Claire here—just about gave me a damn heart attack, by the way—so what gives?” she frowned a bit, worry settling in her stomach, “Did I…’lie if I did something...”

Amelie met her gaze for a moment and something softened in her expression. “You needn’t feel such- it is nothing, you’ve...not truly offended,” she assured.

“...Claire’s little ‘love’ slip is tripping you up, huh?” Amelie became very interested in the table top then, picking up the flashdrive Hannah’d dropped her and examining it with scrutiny. “We don’t gotta talk about it. But you’ve said yourself, Claire’s an honest girl. She tells it like it is, got no reason to lie. Not about her feelings for me, or you. Holdin’ herself back is just...anxiety, fear she’ll say too much too soon. And she knows it’s something you’re cagey with, wouldn’t want to spook you. Just as much ‘I love you’ in ‘did you feed today?’ as any drawn out dramatic declaration of feelings.”

“I am...aware. That hardly helps things,” Amelie gravely informed, “I cannot reciprocate, do you understand? And that will only hurt her.”

Being scared of hurting her wasn’t exactly an indication of not being capable of reciprocating. But Amelie was Amelie, and that, Hannah did understand. As much as anyone could, anyway. She _felt_ she couldn’t reciprocate, found it wrong, or dangerous for them somehow. She’d come around when she was ready. All that took was time, Amelie had plenty of it, and Hannah Moses was a patient woman. 

“Claire’s a tough girl,” she assured, offering something to change the subject if Amelie needed it, “You know her ass was limpin’ it to campus this morning? Backpack of hers is heavier than a sack of bricks, she swears it's just books but Jesus, that thing shook my cruiser when she set it down.”

“She did not mention she was still in pain-”

“‘lie, s’a good kind of pain. Babe’s a little sore after everything, I know I am and I was hardly in the middle of it all.”

Amelie’s lips twisted at that, like she still felt badly, but she did move on to, “Speaking of that horrible thing Claire carries her school supplies in. I have done something but I...do not wish to overstep. She is your Omega.”

“Hopin’ she will be, anyway,” Hannah shrugged, nervous smile tugging at her lips.

Amelie arched a brow at that as if she found it amusing. “...as you’ve some role in her life that is that of care, I would defer to you in this. That sack of hers is threadbare, ready to drop her possessions and leave her scrambling to carry them, and really it isn’t very becoming to have a representative of myself running around with inadequate equipment. Her bag is so heavy because of the course load I demand of her.”

“Yeah, hauled all her books to campus today to play catch up. Really workin’ to make you proud.” Amelie sighed as if impatient, that look on her face like she was overwhelmed and somehow on the verge of being shy that gave Hannah the impression she’d be blushing. Hannah chuckled and said, “I think...we’re thinking along the same lines here, I was gonna ask if you wanted to help me pick out a replacement for her, maybe go in on it together, get her something nice that’ll last her a long time.”

Oh damn, more shyness. God, the woman was beautiful, could be so strong and world-endingly terrifying and then in the blink of an eye hold so much fragility it made Hannah scared to breathe in her direction for fear she might break. She was looking in her lap to avoid looking at Hannah as she said, “I…have already taken the liberty of procuring her a passable replacement. It occured to me you might seek to do the same so I thought it best to bring the matter to your attention before acting further,” she said, reaching under her desk and pulling up what she termed ‘passable’. Big, enough to carry all her books and then some, looked sturdy enough to handle it but damn it was still pretty. Shiny black leather, hand painted red peonies, white ones, all in full bloom scattered around the bottom, individual petals painted like they were falling from the top down...or maybe it was that they were supposed to be floating upward. She wasn't sure but it was beautiful. Golden clasps and zippers, Amelie’s patron symbol engraved in gold up and down the shoulder straps like a million damn warning labels about just who they’d have a problem with if someone took it into their head to fuck with the girl toting that around. Biggest symbol was smack dab in the middle of the backpack, two golden interlocking C’s, and she wasn’t an expert but she was pretty damn sure they didn’t stand for ‘Claire;.

“...darlin’ I ain’t no fashionista but that’s Chanel...and it don’t look like what I seen the Morelle girl wearin’.”

“It is a custom piece, yes. I had the great fortune of making the personal acquaintance of Gabrielle Chanel in her lifetime. A shame she chose not to continue it but...most beauty is a fleeting thing, it was her choice. A lovely woman to her dying day, and in the event of her passing she made certain I had secure claim, that when she was gone there would be others with her vision instructed to adhere to mine, make me pieces when I see fit. Gabrielle would like Claire, I think, have been inspired to expand her line for as much even if I requested this piece from her myself.”

“Did you _sleep_ with Coco damn Chanel?”

“Nonsense. I do not often sleep. I had _passions_ with Madame Chanel, starting even before her career in fashion, when she had an entanglement with Étienne Balsan-” she waved her hand as if to dismiss that line of discussion. “It was a trifling thing, we entertained each other’s company for a few decades until Morganville claimed me with permanence. She wrote to me up until her death, I’ve her letters somewhere.”

“Well holy shit,” Hannah laughed in disbelief.

“It is of little note. Claire...will like it, do you think?” she wondered of the bag.

“...gonna have herself a little panic attack over how much that thing had to cost, but hell yeah, she’s gonna love it. Perfect for her, ‘lie. How much it set you back? What’s my half?”

“That is hardly necessary-”

“Amelie. How much?”

“Half?...300,” Amelie supposed. Well damn. Was that right? Jesus designer shit was expensive, $600 for a _backpack?_ ...no. No she was pullin’ her leg. Not cheatin’ her either, being too damn generous. Because Richard complained Monica’s bags were somewhere in the thousands for _used_ bags up for resale. _“She says she needs it for school, her and her little friends. Dad just handed over $4000 a_ piece _. I can’t get funding for more firearms training for new recruits.”_

_“I hate to break it to you but yer a little to ugly to be daddy’s little girl. Them's the breaks.”_

“...you wanna tack another 0 onto that, babe?” Hannah challenged, raising her brow at the woman who sighed.

“It is inconsequential to me,” Amelie snapped, “You pay only for your pride. It is foolishness. You thought to provide as much for the girl, you can even assume the credit, if that it comes from me irks-”

“It don’t irk me none,” not much, riled something in her, it wasn’t jealousy exactly just...maybe a little left over business, from her sympathetic Rut. Her Alpha wanting to puff her chest, provide for Clarie like this all on her own. But, “What’s gonna really matter to her about all this is that it comes from you, that’s the most important part. I’m payin’ half...just uh...maybe in installments.” Jesus, $3000 was her rent for six months. But she could swing it, s’long as the bank of Amelie was good to her, didn’t charge too much interest...except maybe in sexual favors, she could hang with that. “And I’m not taking the dang credit. Claire’s...you know what she is, even if you ain’t ready to put nothin’ on it, she’s ours.” That was enough harpin’ on that for the woman, she’d get it through her head eventually. “This was a bit out of the ballpark I was thinkin’ in, but it’s a damn good gift, ‘lie, she’s gonna love it, and it’ll last her college, grad school, however long she’s got a shit ton of books to tote around.”

They were still bickerin’, nothing serious, mostly just...Amelie’s form of flirtation, getting things her way, never able to let something just rest unless she’d dominated it in full. So Hannah let her, put up enough of a fight to make it fun, got the woman to relax about offering up their gift, smile even, oh man it was great to see her smile. It wasn’t an open, free thing like she could pull out of Claire, but the little upturn of the woman’s lips, sparkle in those silvery eyes of hers? Damn if it didn’t put Hannah in a mind to kiss the woman senseless.

Amelie grew quiet when Hannah thought as much, looked a little unsettled. Claire said the woman could read minds, and Hannah had always had a little feeling something like that was up. “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, if this ain’t your speed outside of Rut ‘n Heat-”

“It is not that, I-,” Amelie swallowed. “We may need to discuss some boundaries. I believe we’ve left Claire with the impression...she kissed me. Upon greeting, when she hung up with you, she thanked her God it was I who opened the portal for her, and then she kissed me.”

“S’great ain’t it? Damn, if I knew Claire had that in her, I’d’ve locked Collins up like her parents wanted, get him out of the way.”

“...Hannah she _kissed me_ , _today_.”

“You didn’t want her to or somethin’?”

“I wan- it isn’t a matter of- she is yours-”

“I ain’t even asked her yet. And you own her body and soul, right? S’long as it don’t make you uncomfortable, I don’t have a problem with her doing whatever it is she wants to do with you. Even be glad to join in,” Hannah winked.

Amelie swallowed. “I- I do not know that that is wi-”

The woman breathed in the softest gasp when Hannah leaned forward on the desk, stilled her lips with a slow, satisfying kiss before she pulled away. “There. Now we both kissed you today. Feel better, drama queen?”

“I am not a drama-” Amelie was angrily insisting before her expression blew open in some horror, oh _hell,_ that was enough to send Hannah up to high alert. Amelie shot to her feet, looking to the clock on the far wall, “Claire. I should have gone for her by now, I neglected the time and I smell her blood-”

Hannah was off the desk, hand on her piece, ready to follow wherever Amelie bolted off to. Was Claire in the alley? Hurt?

There was the rap of knuckles on the door before Amelie made it all the way around the desk at Vamp speed, and it swung open to reveal one of her security guards, a big fella with dark curly hair, skin was dark with that greyish hue that paled black skin once you went vamp. He was escorting Claire who stood just before him in the doorway, a little tired and pale but a quick look over didn’t reveal any mortal injury, and she was smilin’ real big, throwin’ up a little wave. “Hi! Oh!”

She startled a bit when they each had a hand on her, Hannah and Amelie grabbing an arm each and looking her over, getting her to turn a bit for them before facing them again. “Baby, where’re you hurt?”

“...I’m not? I’m fine you guys. Aren said to text him if it was dark when I was done so he could walk me back to the house.”

“...he did?” Amelie wondered with a raised brow. Guy just shrugged, saying,

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded, looking down to Claire, “Be well.”

“Thanks, you too, it was great talking to you,” Claire called over her shoulder as he vanished from sight.

“...Aren _spoke-_ ” Amelie shook her head, “Claire, you’re bleeding, bleeding still. How are you injured? We’re to know, at once.”

Claire’s cheeks pinked at that. “Oh. Uhhh. I’m not injured just um...that time of the month for me. Started up right in the middle of my session with Myrnin.”

Took it a minute longer to click for Amelie but she got there after Hannah breathed a sigh of relief, brushed the hair back out of Claire’s face, feeling at her cheek, not quite checking for a fever but that same motive, expressing care when someone doesn’t feel good. “I’m sorry darlin’. You need anything? I got stuff for cramps in the cruiser. Take you to get a good meal in you, get you home so you can relax and go to bed.”

“Mmm, I wish. Still have a paper to work on and a little more research for Myrnin-”

“If your professors are not giving you the time you need to recover from your Heat they will be corrected,” Amelie darkly assured. “Monthlies are vastly unpleasant, I was always bedridden when I endured them in my mortality. Myrnin is absolutely not to make such demands of you, it is his own fault he did not plan accordingly to have you complete what he wished in the time he already has with you. You are to do as Hannah has said, eat, and then seek your bed.”

“Don’t interfere with my professors, please? It’s fine, I’m behind and letting myself-”

“Letting yourself be overworked while you are still raw and sore in the wake of Heat, on the cusp of unpleasantness plaguing you for the coming week is _unacceptable_ , Claire. I forbid it.”

“You’re really pretty when you’re so bossy, you know?” Claire wondered a little dreamily.

“...you are insufferable. The both of you, honestly.”

“Uh-huh. We’re the worst,” Hannah agreed, winking at Claire, makin’ her giggle, _that_ softening something in Amelie’s stare. Damn, she was patient but when was this woman gonna see _this?_ Was perfect. _They_ were perfect, together. “You wanna show Claire what she gets for bein’ so damn insufferable?”

“Ahh. Yes. Come darling,” Amelie invited, the three of them alone together made her comfortable enough to reach out and take Claire’s hand. See? Perfect. “You’re to burn that _thing_ you’re carrying your supplies in before you leave here this evening.”

“My backpack?” Claire asked, confused. “Why…” her voice died out when the women stepped aside and she saw what was waiting for her on Amelie’s desk. “...you can’t-”

“It would appear we already have,” Amelie drawled.

“We?!” Claire squeaked, looking between the two of them, panicked. “It’s too much, that’s way way way too much, I mean Jesus, this thing cost me $20 on sale and I’ve had it since I was, I dunno, 13?” 

“And this will well last you until you are 113,” Amelie assured. “Take it, Claire, you deserve it, and furthermore you need it. It wouldn’t do to have you ruining your texts and notes, breaking your equipment because your backpack has finally buckled under the strain. I...had it designed with you in mind, if it is not to your tastes...”

“Oh! Oh God, it’s not that, I mean- it _is_ that, this had to be so expensive but I- I really do love it, it’s _beautiful_ Amelie-”

“Then I’ll hear no further objection. Transfer your belongings into it, and toss that dreck in the fireplace on your way out.” 

Claire hesitated momentarily when she made to open her backpack, blushing as she said, “Um...I’m really...it’s just that sometimes I am out after dark, and you know. S-sometimes Myrnin- oh God, I’d never want to hurt him but, you know, in an emergency he can surviv-”

Amelie held up a hand to silence her before releasing the other and walking around her desk to open the top left hand drawer, “Hannah, if you would please?” she requested.

Hannah came around to join the woman, blanching when she saw what was in wait. Oh shit. Oh _shit_ . “Yeah I got it,” she said, hyper aware of how close she was to the Vampire woman, Jesus, she had to be careful. In her desk drawer, waiting for Claire, apparently, were two ornate _silver stakes,_ Amelie’s founder’s symbol on the hilts to show they were uh...regulation, allowed, Claire was to have them and no one was to question it, see it as an attack on Vampires.

“You’ll note the side pockets on your backpack? The longer ones? They are sheaths, darling, you are to keep these in them at all times save for when they are in use, of course,” Amelie instructed. Claire looked a little scared to take the stakes in hand but Hannah saw what the woman was talking about, she’d wondered at that. There were side pockets, one that clasped closed and the other was open, had drawstrings on it to loosen or tighten it so Claire could keep her thermos or water bottle in it. Then right alongside them, were these cylindrical, open pockets that went all the way up the sides of the bag, in perfect range for reaching back and grabbing in an emergency. Hannah secured the stakes in their sheaths and opened the backpack up for Claire, prompting her to go on with an encouraging smile. “Your quaint little sticks may also be fodder for this evening's fire,” Amelie said.

Claire left them in her backpack, pulling out her textbooks, Jesus there were a lot of them, massive things, some of them looked like older tomes though, research for Myrnin, probably, damn that dude ran her ragged. A few notebooks, binder, day planner that had seen better days, well used and stuffed full, had post-it notes peaking out along the edges. Her laptop and cords which fit neatly in the pocket meant just for them. And even then, there was still a little room left over. Claire slipped the backpack on over her shoulders to see if the straps needed adjusting or anything, but it fit perfect, and it held strong God bless it. “This is seriously amazing you guys, thank you so much.”

Amelie’s, “It was your Hannah’s-” and Hannah’s, “Amelie’s,” overlapped to meet with a unified, “idea.”

Idea that got them both a grateful little kiss, Claire coming around the desk and raising up a bit on the balls of her feet to press a kiss to Amelie’s lips, before stepping to the side and poppin’ up on her toes to kiss Hannah, pulling away with a giggle when the woman held her closer, hands on her backside, just supporting her until she pulled away. Lookin’ cute, happy. Had a little bit of objection when Hannah tugged on the straps of her backpack to pull it off of her, sling it over her own shoulder but Jesus, comfortable or not the thing was still heavy.

“Oh quit yer fussin’ woman. I’m carryin’ either it or you, so take your pick,” Hannah said, wrapping her arm around Claire’s shoulders, “You need anything before we head out, darlin’?”

“No. No I don’t need anything. Do see yourselves out,” Amelie said with a dismissive wave, speaking as if she’d wasted enough time with them. But, “...be well.”

* * *

Well they were. Took her girl to her favorite diner in town to grab a bite to eat, good thing too, Claire Danvers could slam a meal out of existence while on her period, and Hannah thought the girl was gonna propose being matched, hell, propose getting married, when Hannah suggested they go for some hot chocolate for dessert. Diner served some up that could give Oliver’s a run for his money, big soft baked chocolate chip cookie to share though uh...Hannah got a little too distracted with the little show goin’ down, Claire pulling off gooey bites of cookie she popped into her mouth and moaned around little shudder of pleasure working through her on her first bite, made Hannah damn forget she was supposed to be eating too until Claire ate her half, looked up at her questioningly, 

“You okay? Is your stomach upset or something?”

“Huh?” Hannah shook herself, “Nah baby, just full. You go on ahead, finish this off alright?”

“You’re sure?” Claire asked, Jesus, she looked eager to take her up on the offer, was still willing to share, and damn if that didn’t make Hannah wanna come around to her booth, kiss her taste of their dessert off her lips. She did get to do that, once they were back in her cruiser, leaned over, kissed her real lazy and gentle. Was Claire that turned up the damn heat, taking Hannah’s face between her hands, turning it to something more hungry and desperate Hannah was more than obliged to satisfy until she had to pull back to breathe and focus on getting the girl _home_ and not gettin’ caught out getting up to something sinful in her Cruiser.

“...Christ alive woman,” Hannah chuckled as she wiped at her lips with her thumb.

Claire was blushing, a little breathless as she apologized, “Sorry,” she giggled, “I um...hormones? I can get a little...sorry?”

“Nothin’ to be sorry about, but damn. Alright darlin’, noted. You feelin’ okay? You can keep the midol I got more at home.”

“So do I, but thanks.”

“Gotta take care of my girl,” Hannah winked, starting up her cruiser. Just about sent them straight into the car parked in front of her though, when Claire rested her hand on Hannah’s thigh. Jesus. Was a casual thing, comforting even, but it stirred Hannah right on up all the more, she already had a situation downstairs, major spillage, gonna need to see a man about a horse before she got any peace tonight.

...gonna leave a man dead, was what she was gonna do. Followin’ day, Claire was real quiet when Hannah picked her up, just dropped the pretense and pulled up in front of Glass House to pick her up for class. She waved it off when Hannah asked if everything was okay

“Yeah, everything’s okay. Shane’s just- it’s fine. Nothing to worry about,” Claire assured.

“Boy say something to you?”

“He’s...a little pissed about, you know. The Amelie thing, her helping me with my Heat. And um...I mean it’s stupid, he basically broke up with me before hand, when I didn’t want much to do with him? He got so torqued over me not finding him...er...appealing to handle that with. I didn’t even know what was happening,” she sighed. “Anyway, this morning he was just getting on to me about Amelie, and I told him it was none of his business, he isn’t even my boyfriend, and he got weird about it, said we were just taking a break but we aren’t ‘broken up’,” she rolled her eyes. “I informed him yeah, we are. I’m seeing you now, and...whatever it is, that’s happening with Amelie.”

“Seein’ her too, she’ll come around to acknowledgin’ it eventually.”

“Oh, good,” Claire relaxed at that. 

“Yeah it is. So, you need me to set the boy straight?” Kick his ass, same difference.

“No, no it’s fine, he’s not ecstatic but he’s Shane. He’ll come around, he just has to be pissy about it first.”

Uh huh. Boy got too damn pissy about it though. And lookin’ back at it, it was probably the big thing that tipped everything toward a total chaotic mess. ‘cause they had a pretty great day, Hannah even got a call out to Campus to investigate a dispute campus security wasn’t down with because it involved a Vampire steppin’ out of bounds, harassing an out of towner that rubbed them the wrong way. Hannah got the asshole to back off, even got a call from Amelie when it was through, like the woman had eyes somewhere telling her what was going down and who was handling it, and the moment it was over Hannah’s phone started ringing and Amelie was asking for confirmation it had been handled, that no-nonsense tone she had, even when verifying Hannah was unharmed...Claire was well? Good. Then the line went dead and then she got ambushed by the girl herself, getting right up in her space, hand on her forearm, peering up into her face making sure she was okay, and that was when she realized the girl had seen the whole thing go down. It was part of the job, wasn’t a big deal, but it did sort of go to her head just a bit, that Claire saw. Got treated to lunch over it, Claire pulling her along to the student center, absolutely insistent on buying their sandwiches and chips, coffees. Eve looked excited to see them together, greeting them with a “Hey there cuties!”, giving Claire a sympathetic look as she passed off her mocha and promised Shane would come around, and if he didn’t? She and Michael were on Claire’s side, so, he could deal. Claire seemed more relaxed about the whole thing, and it was nice, sweet little meal together getting to touch base, didn’t last more than fifteen minutes before they finished their food and had to go their separate ways.

* * *

And then Hannah’s in bed. Finally laying it down after a long afternoon handling all sorts of bullshit, little reprieves in Claire texting her little things happening in her day, a professor spilling coffee on himself and swearing up a storm mid-lecture, nearly walking into a door because she was distracted, daydreaming about a certain Officer. Brightened her day when she got confirmation her _Didn’t realize you were into Hess like that_ made the girl laugh. Worked until she was left a starved, tired grump...somehow worsened and lessened when she made to leave the office, an officer working the front desk let her know her ‘little girlfriend’ had dropped by. That Gretchen bitch told her Hannah was busy, she wasn’t allowed to go back unless she had something to report, so she left something for Hannah at the front desk, not that anyone felt the need to come tell her any of this. It was a tupperware container full of tacos, sweet little post-it note with a heart drawn on it and -C, and a thermos of still decently-warm coffee. Chugged the coffee to give herself enough of a jolt to drive home, heated up the tacos in the microwave, wolfed them down, fell into bed, only for her phone to start harassing her again. Had her sittin’ straight up though. Only numbers set to ring through at this hour were Grandma Day, Amelie, and Claire, and that’s exactly what her phone read, _Claire._

“Hey,” Hannah breathed out sleepily, rubbing a hand over her face that stilled when she heard sniffling on the other end of the line. “...Claire? Babe, what’s wrong?” she asked, already getting up out of bed, looking for her boots.

“Can um...it’s really late and my dad’s been sick and I really don’t w-want to wake my p-parents w-w-with this, I-” her voice squeaked in her throat, “Michael doesn’t have his car and Eve doesn’t want me to le- I just- I need a ride to my parents, they don’t really know about the portals and even if they did they wouldn’t- it would freak them out and- I’m sorry, this is stupid, you have to be exh-”

“Hey, stop that. I’ll be there in five. You’re inside right?”

“...on the porch and um, definitely don’t want to go back inside right now.”

Shit. “Okay, you stay put, go in the house if anyone comes lurking around you hear me Claire? Or portal to safety, Amelie’s at the northeast Founderhouse, Peterson’s place? Stay on the line with me, I’ll keep you on speaker, be there as quick as I can.” 

Broke about every damn traffic law there was to make it to Glass House in three minutes after she found her Goddamn pants, Claire was at the passenger door the moment the car squealed to a stop, bag slung over her shoulder, lookin’ tired as could be, in sleep shorts and a long sleeved top she she wiped her nose with the sleeve of as she settled into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut offering a wet sounding, “Hey.”

“Hey,” she was safe in the car with her, no one much seemed prowling around and she was in her own car, but her license plate had markers on it that indicated she was Morganville Police, so, “what happened? What’s going on honey, talk to me.”

“I um- Sh-Shane-”

“He hurt you?”

Claire worried her lip. “He’s still really upset, everything seemed okay b-but when I got back from bringing you dinner he seemed weird, quiet until I was getting ready f-for bed. I came out of the bathroom and he was waiting for me, started yelling about where my new bag came from, and how I ‘left them’ with the dishes to take you dinner which, I mean that’s how we usually do that, when someone makes dinner the others clean up and I help-” she shook herself, “not the point. Anyway. He started yelling and Eve started yelling at him and it turned into this whole thing.”

“They kick you out?”

“They were going to kick Shane out and- he’s being the jerk, Eve and Michael are on my side but...I mean he’s got nowhere else to go, you know?” Claire sniffled, shrugging, “I do. I’ll just um...I’ll just stay at my parents house until this blows over,” she said, wiping at her eyes with her sleeves, tugging on them a little.

“Eve doesn’t want you goin?” Hannah wondered.

That got her a mirthless laugh as she shook her head. “Shane doesn’t even want me to leave, but I’m not sticking around if he’s just going to yell at me and expect me to just sit there while he badmouths Amelie, you for being a um…”

“Fang banger?”

“Uh-huh, and ‘leading me on’ into being one too. God, he said that in front of Micahael and Eve!” she shook her head, still fussin’ with her sleeves in a way that just ticked at somethin’ in Hannah’s cop brain, had been for a minute now and she finally took Claire’s left hand in hers, the girl offering her a wavering smile as if she found the action sweet, and then she blanched when Hannah pushed her sleeve up. There was a thick ring of reddened skin on her forearm, already starting to bruise up, and when she gave Claire a hard look she got the other hand without fuss, saw the same there, matching bruises from matching hands and she could guess it in one, just whose they were.

“Shane put his damn hands on you?”

“He was trying to keep me in the hous- Hannah!” Claire called in a panic as the woman threw open her door, seat belt slapping against the wall as she got out and slammed the door shut after her, the sound prompting movement from the house. Worked in her favor. Shane poked his jackass head out of the front door before he stepped out onto the porch.

“Officer. Of course she called you. Surprised Amelie doesn’t have her brainwashed into calling to tattle on Humans trash talking our great found-” he grunted when Hannah gripped him by the front of his shirt, eyes goin’ a little wide when she hoisted him a bit, slammed his back into the door.

“You listen to me, you worthless little piece of shit. I don’t give a fuck about you. I’m sorry about Alyssa, she was a sweet kid, I’m sorry you lost your mom, she seemed like a nice lady. I’m sorry your psycho father’s out there running around all Vamped up. That don’t give you the right to bitch and moan every fuckin’ time something doesn’t go your Goddamn way. The only reason your ass isn’t Vamp food tonight is because _Claire?_ She’s _choosing_ to stay somewhere else ‘cause your dumbass doesn’t have anywhere else to go, ‘cept wanderin’ the street prayin’ you don’t get fanged until sun up. The only reason I’m not killing you, right this fucking instant? Is because she’s watching right now and it’d kill her to watch me go postal on you like that. But if you _ever_ put your hands on my girlfriend again? I’m puttin’ your body in the ground, and they’ll never fucking find you. You got that, Collins?”

“It- I-”

Hannah beat a fist against the door right alongside his head so hard the door shook. “I said: You got that, Collins?!”

“Yeah f-f-fine I- yes. Crap, did I hurt her?”

“You’re three times her size you jackass, so yeah, you fucking hurt her. Think about that before grabbin’ on someone littler’n you. I mean it boy, I’ll fucking kill you. So you just stay the hell away from Claire, keep Amelie’s name outta yer fucking mouth, or I swear-”

_“Hannah!”_

Hannah froze where she was, her fist _just_ a centimeter from Shane Collins’s face. Brain went into full panic, dropped her hold of the boy and he dropped straight down on his ass as she turned right on around because Claire’s voice had been close, out of the car close, and she was right. Girl was just standing in the walkway leading up to the porch arms folded before her, hugging herself as she shivered, staring up at Hannah with a tear streaked face. 

“He- he isn’t worth it, getting in trouble over. S-stop. Please? Can we please just go? I’m really tired and I really don’t feel good and I just want to go to bed,” she begged.

Hannah had to catch her breath, felt like she’d been running a marathon, lungs were burning, heart pounding, adrenaline pumping. And then she moved forward, off the porch in an instant, down at Claire’s side, taking the girl in her arms, wrapping her up secure against herself, buried her face in her hair to breathe deep, calm herself down. Jesus. _Jesus_ . She lost her damn cool. But she was _hers_ , _her_ Claire. Had to protect her, couldn’t let that asshole, any asshole, get away with hurting her. But now she would be the one hurting her, if she kept them sticking around much longer. Girl was shaking, trembling with some fear and exhaustion and Hannah pressed a kiss to the top of her head, rubbing her back as she said, “Alright, yeah, alright, let’s get you home.”

Didn’t click for her what she’d done, until she was in park again, shutting off the engine, and Claire asked, “Um...Han? Where are we?”

Hannah blinked a few times, staring out the front window of the car, and realized she hadn’t driven to Claire’s parents’ place. It was her trailer. 

Her voice felt dry in her throat, nervous because she hadn’t meant to bring her here, not yet, and at the same time she _needed her_ to stay here tonight. Even if there was some small part of her that panicked, said her crappy little trailer on the edge of town wasn’t nowhere near as impressive as Glass House or God forbid, Amelie’s, definitely not, for all they’d only seen the woman’s bathroom. But here they were and Hannah...something didn’t feel right, she didn’t feel right letting Claire go off on her own, something in her needed her to stay, so, “My place,” she managed to say.

“Oh!” Claire chirped, looking to her, “Really? Can...I see?”

“You can stay...if-if you want,” Hannah rasped.

“You want me to stay with you? I can, really? J-just for tonight, I promise-”

“Yeah. Don’t gotta promise nothin’ baby, whatever happens, happens,” Hannah shrugged, “c’mon, let’s get you in.”

Claire had only taken up her backpack, unbuckled her seatbelt by the time Hannah made it around, just in time for the girl to open the passenger door and smile up at her, even brighter when Hannah took her bag and slung it over a shoulder before offering her a hand up. And then she was up, squealing a bit as Hannah crouched and threw her over her other shoulder, kicking the passenger door closed, and heading for the few short steps that led to the tiny landing before her front door. Set Claire on her feet and the girl giggled, falling against her a bit and staying there, Hannah holding her close as she unlocked the door and let them in, steppin’ between Claire’s legs as they moved forward a little clumsily, kicked the door closed behind her, turned the deadbolts. Claire looked around a bit, looking somehow fascinated with the little kitchen/dining room/living room/bedroom situation, there was a door to the bathroom across from the front door, kitchen was on the wall to the left of it, to the right was a couch and television, in the middle was her dining room table, and then on the wall directly across from the kitchen, next to the front door, was Hannah’s bed.

“This is really nice, I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, it’s comfortable and cozy, and it smells like you-” she breathed in a sharp gasp as Hannah whirled her around to face her, pulled her up into an urgent, grateful kiss Claire giggled into toward the end, moaning into her mouth before she pulled away, catching her breath. “Wow,” she smiled, and then she squeaked as Hannah was on her again, kissing, hands on her ass holding her against the woman as she backed her up toward the bed, letting her backpack thunk against the floor as she pushed Claire back onto the bed before climbing in after her. Girl was shaking a bit, as Hannah moved to kiss at her throat, pulling a sharp gasp from the girl who arched into her. “H-Hannah? I-”

“Shhhh,” Hannah whispered in her ear, hands smoothing over her ass before sliding around to her hips, thumbs brushing over hip bones as she relished in Claire’s skin, biting and licking to mark, put the only sort of bruise that should ever be on this girl’s body well in its place. She smelled amazing, even out of heat, warm and clean, coppery smell under the scent of citrusy soap, shampoo, that bit of musk that had clung to her all day when Hannah was guarding her for Amelie, she smiled as she voiced the question in Claire’s ear, “you gettin’ wet for me, darlin’?”

“I- I mean yeah- I-” she drew in a gasp when Hannah nipped at her neck again, “I mean it was a little scary, I didn’t want you getting hurt over me, I didn’t even want Shane hurt really, but watching-”

Hannah pulled back to look in Claire’s face, and the girl blushed, shying, trying to hide her face against Hannah’s pillow. “Watching me go off on that shithead got you goin’?”

“J-Just a little,” she confessed, giggling as Hannah kissed her soundly on the lips, warm and sweet, just like her Claire, her Omega. She let out a happy hum as Hannah’s hands explored, coasting over hips and backside, down her thighs, pulling them up to brace Hannah’s hips as she kissed her like she might damn starve if she didn’t, until they both needed a breather, a hand slipping up from her thigh to rub against her sex through her sleep shorts, soft flannel bottoms she could feel a panty liner through and Claire flinched, sucking in a gasp, “H-Han?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I need to stop,” Claire implored, freezing Hannah yet again, sending her still “I- I like where this is going just not right now I’m so- I’m so sorry it’s just- I’m really gross right now and I don’t feel good and I’m really sore-”

Hannah caught her breath, resting her forehead against Claire’s as she did her best to rein her shit in, Jesus. “Alright darlin’, s’alright, I’m sorry-”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Claire assured sympathetically, taking Hannah’s face in her hands, peppering kisses to her lips until Hannah grinned, “I said I liked it, didn’t I? I trust you, you make me feel so safe, and I want you, all of this, so much, it’ll just be supremely unpleasant at this given moment. If anything _I’m_ sorry, it isn’t fair to you-”

“You ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for either, Claire. You ain’t up to it? Then I’m glad you spoke up, if- if I’d just had my merry damn way with you and you wasn’t enjoying yourself, or I hurt you, made you uncomfortable? Jesus, I’d never forgive myself. This? Perfectly fair to me, I mean,” Hannah grinned when Claire squealed, giggling as Hannah rolled onto her side, taking the girl with her as she rolled onto her back, Claire laying on top of her as Hannah held her close, dropped a kiss to her hair, “this is good, right? You’re nice and comfortable?”

Claire relaxed into her more, breathing a happy sigh as she nodded against Hannah’s chest, “Uh-huh, nice and comfy.”

“Then that’s all I need.” She was lucky the only light on was her bedside lamp, still in reach to pull the string and click them into darkness before she could return her hand to Claire’s back, rubbing a soothing path as the girl dozed contentedly. “Get some good rest now darlin’. Everything’s alright. You got classes in the mornin’?”

“Mmhm...then afternoon um...I have things in my backpack to um...change, I can do that at school though, unless you’re planning on coming back and changing before-”

“Dinner with Amelie,” they said in unison, Hannah going on to say, “Yeah darlin’, I was plannin’ on cleaning up a bit. I’ll swing by campus. Leave anything here you want. Gonna get all gussied up for our dinner date?”

“Just- nice,” Claire blushed, burying her face against Hannah’s shoulder as the woman chuckled, “Don’t laugh at me, you’re planning on changing too!”

“Alright darlin’,” Hannah relented, pressing a kiss to the top of her head .”You have sweet dreams now. Wake me if you need anything.”

* * *

It felt _right_ , waking up with Claire in her bed, in her arms still, though Jesus. Hannah had to slip out from under her, duck into the bathroom and take an ice cold shower before she started humpin’ the girl in her sleep or something. Wasn’t so much about gettin’ clean as it was getting her head right, cooling off which suited since just a few minutes in she heard,

“Hannah?” Claire’s voice, thick with sleep, and sounding panicked. It had Hannah blindly turning the shower off real quick, jumping out and snatching her robe off the hook, throwin it on as she stepped back into the room to see Claire sitting up in bed, supporting her weight on the heel of one hand behind her, while the other rubbed low at her stomach poor girl must be crampin’ something fierce. She relaxed when Hannah came into view. “Oh. Sorry, shower, work, right. I just- I woke up and I um...couldn’t quite remember where I was-”

Hannah was already back in bed, curlin up around Claire, holding her secure and rubbing her back as she kissed her temple. “S’okay baby, it’s all good. Didn’t mean to startle you none.” Waking up in a place you didn’t know was never a good thing, in Hannah’s experience. Usually meant you were either about to go through some nasty interrogation, or navigate surviving one hell of a hostage situation. Claire didn’t exactly have that experience but...well, maybe she did. All the trouble that found her in Morganville, gettin’ drugged by those EEK assholes who were...last time Amelie touched base...alive, just not thrilled about it. Claire’d been thrown in vans, threatened, and kidnaped, woken up in an unfamiliar place having some psychopath draining the blood from her. It was reasonable, she got scared. “It’s all good. You feelin’ okay? I’ll get you somethin’ for your cramps. You hungry?”

“I’m okay, really, thanks. You should get back to your shower if you want to clean up before work, I didn’t mean to interrupt, you weren’t in there very long, I should’ve realized that’s where you were just, I’m a little dumb when I’m tired I guess.”

“You? Dumb? Never. I uh…” she didn’t exactly wanna tell the girl she’d only hopped in the shower so she didn’t try to go to town on her girl first thing in the mornin’ after she’d been clear she wasn’t up for it last night. “I’ll finish up. You can rest up a bit more if you want, before we head out.”

Smell of fresh coffee, bacon and eggs hit her while she was still in the shower and a smile tugged at her lips, and fuck if it wasn’t entirely endearing, made Hannah feel like she was made of some Goddamn sunlight, to find the girl glarin’ up into her spice cabinet, and that was before Claire took it into her dang head to climb up on the countertop to reach what she needed.

“Jesus darlin’, get down from there! I could’ve gotten it you know,” Hannah laughed as Claire turned carefully to face her.

“Um yeah, but so can I,” she said, shaking the canister of Cayenne at her, she squeaked, busting out into laughter when Hannah met her at the counter, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to her, over her shoulder and givin’ the counter space a wide berth before spinning around real quick, “Hannah!” before setting her on her feet, catching Claire against herself, the girl rosy cheeked and smiling up into her face before Hannah kissed her soundly, graspin’ a nice handful of her Omega’s backside. “Mmm, stop, if you ruin my eggs I’ll be really mad at you, Hannah Moses,” she warned, pulling back and turning in Hannah’s hold, giggling as the woman kept her arms around her, followed her to the stove and just stood there, resting her chin atop Claire’s head while she did her thing, finished cooking up bacon and seasoning fluffy scrambled eggs before transferring portions to plates she’d grabbed from the cabinet. There were two chairs at her kitchen table, for just in case she had company but when Claire took up their plates with forks poked into their scrambled eggs, Hannah kept her hold on her, ended up sitting with Claire in her lap, plates right next to each others, Hannah had to reach to grab the cup of coffee Claire’d set on what she meant to be her side of the table, set it beside Claire’s plate.

“You want some coffee with your cream?”

“Bite me, Moses- eek!” she yelped. Well the girl had asked for it, wasn’t Hannah’s fault she had to oblige. “Hannah! I- we have to eat and get going soon or we’ll be late-”

“Then we’re late-”

_“Han,”_ Claire whined. “I have a lab I can’t miss and if we’re late we’ll probably end up late to Amelie’s-” she giggled when that had Hannah pulling her mouth off her throat, taking up a forkful of scrambled eggs. “Knew that would get you.”

“Oh hush up and eat before I change my mind, takin’ it easy on you darlin’. You don’t watch yerself I’ll make it so you don’t damn care what your schedule is, it’s cleared to be spent with me,” Hannah threatened, smiling when Claire shivered a bit, squirming in her lap and distracting herself with a sip of coffee.

* * *

Was like that all day, it was the hardest thing to drop Claire off, watch her walk away, building distance between them putting something anxious and unsettling in her stomach. What if something happened, what if she needed her? She’d call, but still. What if Shane showed up to campus, lookin’ for trouble? Knee was bouncin’ something fierce, and the only reason she wasn’t getting honked at to move out of the way was because she’d taken them to campus in her Cruiser. She pulled out her cellphone, hit the speed dial and it didn’t even finish one ring before.

_“Officer Moses. To what do I owe the displeasure?”_

“You got people on Claire, right? At school? Watchin’ out for her and whatnot.”

_“...perhaps-”_ the woman began skirting the question but,

“I’m not fuckin’ around ‘lie. That Collins boy’s all up in her business over us, yelled at her until she cried, she had to call me to come pick ‘er up. When she tried leavin’ the house, that asshole grabbed hold of ‘er, tried to make her stay.”

Next time she’d skip out on the cold shower and just call Amelie, she _felt_ the icy chill in her voice as she questioned tightly, _“Is she injured?”_

“Feelings mostly. Bruised her though so I just about put him through the fucking wall. I mean I’m serious ‘lie, I lost my shit.”

_“Not nearly enough if he still breathes,”_ she quietly seethed.

“Claire-” Hannah swallowed. “She was right there. Hollered for me to stop so I did, needed me to just get her home. Droppin’ her off on campus now and I-” she sighed, “I can’t- I gotta know she’s safe.”

_“...there is a Chemistry TA who has been given a change of post, assigned to her physics teacher. One of my security attends her lore class. She is in a study group with an associate of mine well versed in...handling my affairs.”_

“Why the hell’d you have me play bodyguard if you got-”

_“Some of them are Alpha’s themselves, they were dearly affected by Claire’s Heat, you were not my first call on the matter but you were the only person inclined to pay me a visit. Too it was best to have someone most immediately at her side. Are we complaining, Hannah Moses?”_

Hannah scoffed lightheartedly, “Hell no I ain’t complainin’, just wonderin’ if this is somethin’ new. Good to know you’ve had people lookin’ out for her.”

_“She is of value to me, of course I do,”_ and then quietly, _“I care for her very much.”_

“...you got anyone on the force watchin’ me, ‘lie?” Hannah wondered.

_“Well, if that’s sorted I really must go, I’ve business to attend if I’m to entertain company this evening, do be well,”_ Amelie shot out, quick as could be, and hung up.

Still, felt better and worse about it as she went about her day. Better, with the head knowledge Claire was safe. Worse in the feeling in her gut that said Claire was _hers_ , her responsibility. She was supposed to protect her, not some agents of Amelie’s. Worried she was bein’ a colossal jackass, texting Claire for updates, antsy in the lulls filled with distracted patrols and office chatter. But Claire didn’t sound bothered, even answered when Hannah got so worked up she had to call just, hear her voice and know she was okay.

_“Grabbing lunch now,”_ Claire assured, _“Eve’s here.”_

_“Hey Hannah!”_ Eve’s voice sounded.

_“Eve says ‘hey’.”_

Girl must have pulled the phone closer because Eve’s voice was even clearer as she said, _“You scared the shit out of Shane last night, by the way, like bra-vo, he hasn’t been this quiet about Michael being a Vampire since...ever.”_

“Glad to be of service, can you put Claire back on the phone please?”

_“Whoops, sure thing!”_

“You eatin’ by yourself?”

_“Yeah, I’m just going to read over my notes- ouch.”_

“Claire?!” Hannah shouted in panic.

Claire squeaked on the line, Hannah’d startled her, and there was the clatter of her dropping her phone followed by a quiet litany of _“Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap- oh. Whew, it’s not broken,”_ and then more clearly, _“Hey, sorry. Papercut,”_ there was a quiet soft, sucking sound like she’d placed a sliced finger in her mouth, _“I’m okay.”_

“You sure? You want me to come get you?”

_“...um...you mean after class? Yeah, that’s the plan, right?”_

Hannah shook herself. What the hell was wrong with her? Yeah, Claire wasn’t going to call it a day over a little cut. She wasn’t sure why she just, had a little spike in alarm, thought her Omega was in danger for a second, now she just wanted her with her, where she could be sure she was okay, keep her that way, close and content and...close. She needed to relax. “Yeah-”

_“Are you okay Han?”_

“I’m great darlin’, just fine,” Hannah assured...shit, that wasn’t the most convincing tone. She could spin yarns that tangled foreign operatives up, threw ‘em for a loop with absolute confidence, but she couldn’t sound fine for her girlfriend while her...whatever was happening, was going on. Damn it, maybe something was up. She was fine, mostly, coming back from Afghanistan but she had a head-shrinker she saw, from time to time. As needed. Sort some shit out, get her head on straight. Maybe she needed that again? Why? She had...similar anxieties, when she got back. She’d followed Grandma Day around like a lost dog, staying at Day House when she first got back. Always after her, checking to make sure she was okay, didn’t need anything, and last night, she’d just locked up, felt secure in the hard-check she did on all the windows before her first trip to bed, that she’d been able to just fall into bed with Claire and be chill. But time was she’d stay up half the night checking and re-checking, every last lock in Day House, every window, every door, scared to damn death _something_ was gonna happen. Having someone new in her life, maybe she was falling into that again, the irrational fear that if she wasn’t careful, didn’t guard and protect what was hers every second of every day, she’d lose it, something would come, and that something would take Claire from her.

_“Hannah?”_

“Little anxious today is all, dunno. I’m all good-”

_“...what do you mean, anxious? Did something happen? Are you worried about tonight?”_

“Nah babe, like uh...anxiety disorder actin’ up. It’s...it’s nothin’, just fixated on worryin’ about you.”

“Me? _Why? The stuff with Shane? Wait, no, dumb question. Anxiety disorder, you don’t really need a why. What_ do _you need?”_

Claire. “Just to get over it, I’ll be fine. Be glad to see you later.”

_“...uh-huh,”_ Claire said, and then, _“Hold on,”_ it sounded like she pressed the mouthpiece of her phone to her shoulder. _“Josh. Hey, it’s Josh, right?”_ Who the fuck was Josh? _“Claire Danvers, you’re in Professor Yeager’s class with me, right?”_

_“...yeah? I guess,”_ and then he was quiet for a second, _“Oh. You’re that girl. Amelie’s uh, science chick.”_

_“Yup, that’s what she put on my nametag and everything,”_ Claire assured. _“You type up your notes during class, right? Would you mind emailing them to me after class? I promise I’ll return the favor.”_

There was a pause, like the guy was thinking it over. Probably looking her over, if this was some _creep_ Hannah was about to hunt him down, but all he said was, _“I don’t see why not, sure.”_

_“Great, thanks,”_ Claire said, and there was the scratch of a pencil against paper before, “here’s my info,” and then she was speaking into the phone again. _“Where are you?”_

“On patrol,” it wasn’t technically her job now that she was chief, but they weren’t exactly rolling in friendly faces to keep the general population at ease, tried to reserve their vampire officers for night patrols and incidents involving vamps. So she kept it up, if she came up on something she could handle herself? Cool. Found something a little out of hand? She called it in, no sweat. “Comin’ up on Common Grounds-”

_“Pull over,”_ Claire instructed, before hanging up, and Hannah obliged even before it clicked what was happening. And even then it didn’t fully resonate with her until she saw the front door to Common Grounds, doorway empty as could be, swing open and Claire stepping out, the Student Center visible behind her in the split second before she closed the portal and stepped up to the Cruiser, rapping on the window when Hannah just stared. “Han? It’s me, open up.”

Hannah jerked a bit, snapping to it, unlocking the door and reaching over to pull the latch and Claire pulled the door open, slipped inside, setting her bag down careful at her feet before closing the door behind her and relaxing into the passenger seat a moment before looking to Hannah, offering a sympathetic smile, “Hey.”

“...hey. What’re you...why’d-”

“You sounded like you needed me, so...I’m here.”

“...yer skippin’ class... _you._ Claire Danvers. For _me?”_

Claire shrugged. “Well yeah. You’re more important than any class. And I mean, I’m through with lab, I don’t have any tests or anything, I already did the reading, I don’t think I’ll much need the notes, but I’ll have some from a classmate. I can be here, so I am,” she said, simple as that. “Do you want to talk about it? Is there something you need me to do, to help give you assurances everything’s okay?”

Hannah sighed, rubbing a hand over her face, “I dunno baby. Just riled. Feel like I just...gotta be with you, protect you, make sure no one else thinks they can hurt you. Fixated on it, I- I know that sounds insane-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Claire reached out to twine fingers with Hannah’s gave her hand a squeeze. “...I’m here right now, and I feel really safe.”

Hannah looked to their joined hands, thumb rubbing along Claire’s index finger, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Claire assured. “I always feel safe when I’m with you. I feel safe even when I’m not, you know? Because I know if I called, you’d be there. I would have been a lot more scared last night, I think, without that. But...I wasn’t, even when Shane was going off on me, even when I was sitting out on the porch in the dark, I knew you were coming and you would protect me if I needed it.”

“I would, Jesus Claire, I’d- I’d rip about anybody to damn shreds, tryin’ to hurt you. I still wanna wring Collins’ neck,” she sighed. And then, “Oh fuck, Ada. Baby you portaled-”

She shrugged. “Calculated risk. I’m kind of a math wiz you know? And Amelie’s...something’s going down tonight, with the Ada situation, it should be over with soon. Myrnin and I’ve been working all week on developing ways to run Morganville without her if the reset doesn’t take and we have to,” she mouthed the words ‘shut her down’. Could that Ada bitch hear them?

“I’ll fuckin unplug that bitch myself if she hurts you. Pour Mountain Dew on her motherboard, drop her monitors in the lake,” she was serious mostly, but it wasn’t bad it got Claire giggling, smilin’ at her so pretty.

“Go for it, maybe that’s what Amelie’s planning, to just set you loose on Ada’s systems,” Claire teased, humming contentedly. “Are you feeling better? What um...I mean what do you feel? Is there anything I should be mindful of, to help you with that? Being anxious.”

“You don’t gotta-”

“Yeah, Han. I do,” Claire insisted, an edge to her voice like fierceness. Well damn.

“I’m feelin’ better now, yeah. I get...riled up, feel like I’m on edge, like somethin’ dangerous is comin’ and I gotta be prepared for it, ready to protect myself, protect you.”

“Like...the ‘enemies chasing you’ music on video games, except you’re just in your cruiser with nothing bad actually happening, the music’s still playing for you, and you can’t figure out where it’s coming from.”

“...you play video games darlin’?”

“...I dabble,” Claire shrugged.

“Heart rate kicks it up a notch, sometimes if it’s bad enough I feel nauseous, headachey or uh, light headed, if it starts messin’ with my breathin’.”

“Do you have something you take that helps calm you down? I’m asking in like, in an emergency, if that’s something you need I know to get it to you.”

“Pills I keep in the medicine cabinet at home. Only prescription bottle in there-”

“Why don’t you have it with you? Does it conk you out or something?”

“Helps me sleep when I’m tired but uh...I dunno. Feel weird using it on the job-”

“Does it impair your judgement?”

“No-”

“Turn you to thoughts of homicide?”

“Got plenty of those on my own, so no,” Hannah laughed.

“...babe, it’s...I mean it’s just like any other medicine then. If you had a headache right now, no one would bat an eye at you taking something for it. You have midol in your glove compartment. So something you might _need_ , God, what if you have a panic attack? You should have it with you Han, there’s nothing wrong with having an Anxiety disorder and there’s definitely nothing wrong with treating it,” 

“...well damn Danvers. No wonder they let you skip all them grades,”

Claire squeezed her hand, “You tell me what it is you need from me, and I’ll always do my best to be that for you. Okay?”

Felt a little like standing at the edge of a steep drop, an offer like that. Being whatever Hannah needed. When Hannah already knew what she needed was Claire, Amelie. Need...there was something about need… “Baby you didn’t even get to eat lunch, did you?”

“Outside the realm of feasting on the sight of my girlfriend in her uniform? No, but that’s pretty sustaining on its own,” Claire offered with a wink...blushing fiercely when her stomach growled as if in disagreement that Hannah Moses sportin’ her uniform wasn’t a substitute for lunch. “...might be a little hungry though.”

“Alright. You’re my ride-along for the day so, gotta make sure you eat, keep you sharp. We’re on the lookout for danger, Danvers,” Hannah said, looking over her shoulder before pulling away from the curb, sparing a look to the passenger’s seat as she pulled onto the street. “Well damn, already found some sittin’ in my cruiser.”

Claire giggled, “Are you going to arrest me, Officer Moses? On what charges?”

“In those jeans? Assault with a deadly weapon.”

“Hannah!” Claire laughingly reprimanded.

“Well damn woman, I gotta enforce the law.” Playin’ ride-along with her girlfriend wasn’t exactly professional, but Morganville, for all the shit that went down, was a quiet enough town usually, and when there was trouble? Claire always seemed to be right at the center of it. So, it was a preventative measure, really. And damn if it wasn’t pure relief, Hannah could actually focus on what the hell she was doing now that she had Claire safe in the passenger's seat, knew her Omega was safe, well fed once they stopped for lunch. They went to a little mom and pop joint Claire liked, Hannah liked it well enough too, Jesus, it wasn’t like she hadn’t eaten well at breakfast but she wolfed down enough burgers and fries to feed the whole force it felt like.

“Wow, I thought _I_ was hungry,” Claire teased as she leaned forward in the booth to wipe ketchup off the corner of Hannah’s mouth with her thumb, letting out a laugh laced squeal when Hannah playfully nipped at her thumb.

“Girl’s gotta eat,” Hannah supposed, “sympathetic period hunger I guess.”

“Is your period around this time? Mine’s just about over with. Maybe we’re syncing up,” Claire laughed, “oh man, that might either be really convenient or really suck, both of us being miserable at the same time. Han?”

Syncing up...nah. Phrasing struck Hannah a moment, made her think...no. Wasn’t no way. Oh, not her period, the words put her other Cycle in mind, mates did that, synched up over time but...that was just it, _time_ , it took a few rounds before people started havin’ off-schedule Ruts and Heats to start falling in sync with their partner. And she didn’t get hungry like this on the cusp of her Heat, everything always smelled so strongly, tastes could be so intense she had to be selective, careful or she’d end up losing her lunch over a too-bitter bite. So maybe she was gonna get landed with an early period, or maybe she was just stress eating, she wasn’t a big stress eater, but the occasion struck from time to time. She shook herself, smiled. “All good darlin’. You get enough to eat?”

It shouldn’t’ve struck her so hard, but she got this strong sense of accomplishment, excitement, pride even when Claire let out a satisfied sigh, sitting back in her booth patting her stomach as she nodded. “Yup, wow, thanks for lunch I was really hungry too I guess,” she giggled a bit, “You’re the best babe, I’m so full.”

Hannah shook herself again, taking a long drink of ice cold water. Jesus, her brain went right to gettin’ excited that maybe...Amelie’d said she’d present however her partner needed, and her Cycle might alternate. So, maybe she’d go into Rut next month. Hearing Claire talk about being full made her excited to fill her up in other ways.

* * *

So excited that was how they ended up in the back of her Cruiser down a quiet street a few blocks away from the diner, Claire’s jeans down around her knees while Hannah’s fingers were buried deep in her girlfriend, walls clenching around her as she breathed in gasps of pleasure.

“J-Jesus Han, so good, oh my God, ah! Oh God mmm,” she moaned into Hannah’s mouth as she took to kissing her there again, felt her neck was marked up enough, Hannah groaned as Claire jerked beneath her, knee slipping up between Hannah’s legs, Jesus, Hannah was already pretty sure she’d soaked through her underwear, havin’ Claire’s knee pressin’ against her was...well it wasn’t helping things because it _was_ helping things. Been with women before, before Claire and Amelie but she’d never gotten so riled, so close to coming just from fucking them, but she could practically feel Claire’s orgasm building, felt it in the spasaming around her fingers, heard it in her voice, felt like she could smell it even just- it was coming and so was she, right along with her as Claire whimpered and threw her head back against the cruiser window, and tried to keep it quiet, a high pitched, “Oh God oh God, Hannah,” a restrained scream in her throat spilling out as she came, shaking under Hannah for nearly a minute and then crying out when Hannah wasn’t letting up. “Oh God, Hannah I- oh God, if you don’t stop I’m going to-” she threw her arms over her eyes, overwhelmed, one arm slipping down to cover her mouth to catch a scream as Hannah started fingering her harder, setting a brutal jarring pace so rough it pulled on Claire’s hips, sent them bucking upward, something addicting in the heave of Claire’s breaths, the sounds she could pull from this girl, it had Hannah in a damn trance it felt like.

“Wasn’t plannin’ on stoppin’ darlin’. Gonna make you come, wanna hear you scream. Fuck’em if anyone hears, I want them to. Everyone’s gotta know you’re mine, that you’re screamin’ for me, you got that?” Hannah asked, pulling Claire’s arm away from her mouth to pin it up behind her head against the sun warmed glass.

Claire nodded, breathing erratic, and Hannah slipped a fourth finger inside, pressing into her clit with her thumb as she curled her fingers into her g-spot and the girl let out a scream of pleasure and, “Oh! H-Hannah oh God!” she cried out, just like Hannah wanted, volume be damned.

“So perfect, so good for me. Perfect little Omega, gonna make you feel amazing,” Hannah promised, kissing her again, hungry and fierce, catching her moans in her mouth as she trembled and shook until she _wailed_ , screaming so loud it just about hurt Hannah’s ears and she was definitely gonna have to clean up the backseat, Jesus.

“Jesus Han,” Claire rasped as she caught her breath, “well, that um...that was definitely better than my lecture. I just- I’m going to need a minute before I can move, wow.”

Hannah sort of fell back into herself then, a hand on Claire’s hips, the other cupping her face, “You okay darlin’? Jesus, fuck, I- dunno, just uh, really needed that.”

“I’m alright I think. If you give me a second I can return the fav-”

“Favor’s been done babe, gonna have to do some clean up,” Hannah laughed.

That was about all the afternoon was dedicated to, cleanin’ up the cruiser, themselves, and then turning their thoughts to how they were gonna clean up real nice for dinner with Amelie. It was fun, a little exciting. She had a little mirror that hung on the wall by the bathroom door...it was mostly so she could see behind her, if she had her back to her front door, but it also worked for checkin’ herself over before leaving the house, and she used it to get ready, giving Claire the bathroom to prep herself, and there was building excitement in Hannah in the anticipation of Claire opening the door and stepping out.

And damn if it wasn’t enough to knock the breath out of Hannah. Almost made her decide there wasn’t no way they were goin’ out tonight, something in her wanted Claire all to herself but...Amelie, as long as it was Amelie that got to see her like this, yeah, she wanted that too. Girl’d done her hair a bit, treated it to bring out her curls a bit more, lips a darker, rosier pink, a little mascara though she hardly needed it, girl had lashes for days. There were delicate gold drop earings dangling from her ears, matching her bracelet that marked her as Amelie’s. There was a thin gold chain at her throat, and then? Bless Amelie for givin’ Chanel some of the best damn orgasms of her life probably because the woman deserved ‘em, comin’ up with the concept of a little black dress. Spaghetti strap, skin-tight, soft black fabric that tapered at her thighs, feet slipped into black heels, double slender black strings around her ankles. And she stared at Hannah a little awe-struck, dazed, puffed Hannah’s ego right up. She’d gone for black slacks, white button up and a black suit jacket, she’d just finished adjusting her tie, put on some comfy dress shoes, let her braids down but bound them together with a black elastic hair tie. 

“Wow,” fell out of Claire’s mouth before she blushed, shying sweetly, so damn innocent for all her neck was bruised up real pretty from Hannah’s mouth, she didn’t even try to cover them. Fuck, she was seriously reconsidering the leaving the house thing. If Amelie hadn’t promised to send a portal for them, it wouldn’t be happening, nope, no way. “Would you zip me up please?” she requested, turning her back on Hannah. Hannah gulped and felt strangely nervous. Somehow the act made her feel vulnerable and open and excited like she was approachin’ her first time or something stupid like that. But this was a sort of intimacy she hadn’t had before, she realized. She...holy shit, she hadn’t really ever had someone stay over let alone...ate breakfast with them, came _home_ with them. Coming home with Claire, gettin’ dressed up, preparing for a date together? It was new, closeness, something...something she craved now, more and more, it felt too fast, and somehow not fast enough because it felt _right._ She licked her lips as she stepped up behind Claire, taking the fragile little zipper in hand, grasping fabric just underneath it to help with the opposite pull upward, and her throat went dry as she realized she was staring at Claire’s bare back, the little beauty mark on her left side, under her shoulder blades would’ve been covered up by the back of her bra if she’d worn it. But no, it was there and Hannah felt hot all over as she wondered if maybe Claire’s period was gone for good, there hadn’t been much evidence of it earlier and maybe...just maybe she wasn’t wearing anything at all under her dress. She pressed her lips to the mark on Claire’s back, feeling her shiver before she tugged the zipper up, secure, and Claire turned to face her, smiling up into her face and offering a soft,

“Thanks,” and then her smile and she giggled as Hannah wrapped her arms around her, hands grasping at her ass, sliding a bit, trying to get a sense of if she was wearing panties or not and that smile was pressed high on her neck, just under her jaw as Claire pecked a kiss there and whispered, “I figured they’ll just be in the way, later.” _Later?_ Oh God, she was gonna have to sit through dinner knowing she could just slip a hand up Claire’s skirt and have her way with her at any given moment.

“Dangerous girl, Amelie always complains you’re all about all sorts of trouble. You _are_ trouble, Danvers. Should lock you up, keep you from running the streets causing havoc for poor Morganville.”

Claire leaned back in her hold, offering up her wrists, “Take me away, Officer Moses,” and then she hummed into their kiss, fists against Hannah’s chest as the woman pulled her in and kissed her soundly, no intent on coming up for air anytime soon. Only did because of that feelin’, the subtle shift in the air as a portal tuned up and opened nearby. Her front door was primed and ready to take them wherever Amelie was summoning them that evening. But damn if it wasn’t a type of feeling, how distracted Claire got, she knew the portal system better than anyone, _knew_ Amelie had sent for them and still, she was caught up in Hannah, returning her kisses until the woman pulled back, laughed lightly as she wiped a thumb at her own lips, looked in the mirror. Claire’s lipstick was a little mussed. Definitely looked like she’d been thoroughly kissed, it hadn’t spread from her lips any, just, that gradient to it, where you could tell someone had been up to something fun because their lipstick wasn’t a perfect solid job. Color wasn’t too bad on Hannah either, she rubbed at her lips a bit, blended it in before looking to Claire and saying,

“Ready darlin’?”

“Yeah, we _probably_ shouldn’t keep her waiting,” she supposed, smiling like mischief as she slipped her hand in Hannah’s and they headed for the door. Though Hannah suddenly remembered why she should keep the woman waiting just a moment more, stopping and pulling Claire to a stop with her, the girl turning to face her with some confusion. They were about to be with the person who would put it on record, and it’d been...a decent enough stretch of time, and she might bust out of her damn skin if she had to wait any longer to lock this down.

“Claire Danvers?”

“Yes Hannah Moses?”

Hannah laughed a bit, shaking her head. “Darlin’, would you do me the honor of bein’ officially matched with me? Bein’ my Omega, taking me as your Epsilon?”

Claire’s expression blew open in so much relief Hannah realized putting it off left Claire with some fear the question wasn’t coming. “Really?” she breathed, smiling wide.

“Really,” Hannah promised.

“Yes! Absolutely, yes!” Claire readily agreed, practically vibrating with her excitement.

Pulled a laugh from Hannah, a rush of excitement flooding her as Claire stepped up, heels helped her so she only had to rise up just a bit to press a kiss to Hannah’s lips.

* * *

Amelie was a sight in and of herself, standing at the head of a long table in a dining room of a Founder’s home. Not one Hannah recognized for all the homes were laid out the same, the decor wasn’t familiar, nor the walls or the small, delicate, crystal chandelier overhead of the glossy mahogany dining table. She wasn’t in white anymore, Hannah felt a kind of relief to see her in black, for all _that_ was more her traditional mourning color, on Amelie? It apparently wasn’t. She was wearing a high-necked sleeveless black top, tucked into a black leather skirt that went to her knees, even her fingernails were black tonight, diagonal stripes of gold across them as they rapped impatiently against the table top, stilling when they entered the room and she stared for a moment, a little dazed and then it shifted to something sharper, appraising. For some reason that made Hannah feel nervous, Amelie looking at them like that, and her mind sort of short circuited on her, panicking. What was she supposed to do? Say hello? How did you even talk to someone that beautiful? Oh _hell,_ flowers. Claire had promised flowers.

She’d provided flowers, apparently, had them delivered. There was a bouquet of orange lilies in a crystal vase on the table, a little card with Claire’s script on it _See you tonight._ Damn.

“Ahh. You’re here, excellent. I suppose with such an offering...offerings,” Amelie said, giving them another once-over, “I can forgive your tardiness. Do please be seated. The flowers are lovely, Claire, Hannah.”

“That was all Claire,” Hannah laughed nervously around the confession, and Claire made to move around the table, sit on one side of Amelie. There were plates across from each other on either side of the Vampire woman but Hannah was trailing after the girl and sat down in the chair before she could, pulling Claire into her lap with a soft surprised sound from the girl.

“They’re from us!” Claire justified.

“...and how, pray tell, did you afford them?” Amelie wondered with some scrutiny.

Claire shrugged. “Sexual favors,” she said, giggling at the looks that got her wrigglin’ her ass in Hannah’s lap as she said, “I know the florist, their eldest was in a class with me at TPU last semester, we were in a study group together so that’s how we met. The florist and his wife had a surprise baby a few years ago, a little girl and not much family around, and their son isn’t interested in helping out. So I volunteered to babysit their daughter when they have you know, their Heat and Rut going on, for free.”

“You’re gonna watch someone’s kid for a few days? For free?” Hannah asked drily.

“Well yeah,” Claire shrugged. “I’m good with kids, they usually like me, she likes me and she’s three and the cutest oh my God,” she said, and Hannah startled a bit when Claire’s hand slipped into the pocket of her suit jacket.

“Woman, what’re you-”

“Cellphone,” she said, shaking the device at Hannah, shrugging at Hannah’s incredulous look. “My dress doesn’t have pockets, I saw your jacket hanging on the hook, put two and two together. I’m sort of a genius, you know,” she conspired as she flipped open her phone and began scrolling through it. “Here. Her name’s Carrie and she’s just-” she made a high pitched squeaking sound that denoted absolute delight as she basically murdered her girlfriend in the sweetest way. _Christ._ She’d gone through her photos to pull one from the day before. Claire was seated on the florist shop floor, one knee raised, the other leg was curled up under her and seated in her lap was an impossibly tiny, absolutely precious, beautiful little girl with dusky skin, raven hair spilling out in a curl pattern closer to Claire’s 2c hair than Hannah’s 4a, a little 3c baby with hazel eyes scrunching up tight with her smile. She looked like she might be laughing as Claire hugged her in her free arm, pressing a kiss to the toddler’s cheek. Hannah’s head filled with this pleasant heady buzz at the sight as she was awash with the feeling like she was looking into the future and not the past. A little baby girl in Claire’s arms, the perfect combination of her mothers. There was a sort of ringing in her ears that nearly drowned out Claire’s rambling about how sweet the girl was and how much fun it was going to be to watch out for her for a few days, and wasn’t she just the cutest?

“Carrie Jacobs is indeed a most precious child,” Amelie was saying, Hannah had another moment of falling into herself, jerking in her seat, a protective arm around Claire’s waist holding her close and Claire let out a soft surprised sound.

“Han? Hey honey, you okay?” Claire checked, turning herself in Hannah’s lap to face her better, resting a hand on Hannah’s cheek. “Is it...um...do you need a minute? To ground or anything?” she asked quietly. It wasn’t like Amelie _wouldn’t_ hear, it was just a tone that implied privacy, that it might be courteous of the woman pretend she hadn’t heard if it would embarrass Hannah.

Hannah had to clear her throat. “Nah baby, I’m okay, just zoned out a minute.”

“You sure?” Claire double checked, and when Hannah nodded, she got a soft kiss to her cheek.

Amelie looked concerned, at Claire’s worry, which prompted the fitting explanation from Hannah of: “Anxiety. I was a little anxious earlier, struggled with it. Claire came to the rescue.”

“Ahh. So _that_ was why you skipped your last class of the day,” Amelie drawled, offering something of a disapproving stare that wasn’t fooling them, it melted right quick into relief. “I did wonder. I was informed you portaled to Common Grounds, were spotted with Hannah, I suspected something must be the matter, but you were with each other, so well at hand.” She looked between the two of them before settling her gaze on Hannah, “You were anxious, chérie?” well _fuck._

“A little. Nothin’ to worry about, I uh...struggled with it, a bit, worryin’ over the people I love when I first got back. Just, had a flare up of it today, worryin’ about Claire, feelin’ like I gotta protect what’s mine.”

“Hmm,” Amelie hummed in curiosity before looking to Claire. “I have been informed of the Collins boy’s behaviour,” she said, holding out a hand, palm up to prompt Claire to offer hers and Hannah- Jesus she stopped herself just short of snapping at the woman to keep her hands to herself, as it was she flinched and held Claire just a bit more tightly. Maybe more than a bit because there was a _thunk_ from under the table and the girl winced.

“Ouch. Han?”

“Leg spasm, all good-”

“If I’m hurting your legs I can go sit over-”

“No! I’m- it won’t happen again baby, honest. Shit, _you?_ Hurt me? Nah, did I hurt you?”

“Just my knee,” Claire said, giggling as she put her phone away in Hannah’s pocket, “it’s not my ideal way of being banged on the table, you feel?”

Well damn. That was a distraction in itself and something in her was riled and ready at the thought, wanted to stand and send Claire face down against the table, her girl was always so wet for her, she’d been more than ready before, hadn’t known why Hannah was so eager to get back to her Cruiser, move it over a few blocks, she hadn’t really gotten the picture until Hannah was pushing her into the backseat, hadn’t taken any time to get her pants down and Jesus, she’d been so wet, just perfect. Sittin’ like this, all hot and bothered already over Hannah in a suit? She wouldn’t need anything, just get her against the table, slide right in, pound into her until she screamed, knot her so well-

She managed not to jerk that time, but _Jesus._ She really was lookin’ forward to the prospect her cycle might have her present as an Alpha again, huh? It was just...damn, she was into Claire, hadn’t felt like this for, well, just about anyone, ‘cept Amelie. And when it got down to it, she didn’t mind so much, the woman reaching out for Claire, or Claire’s readiness to comply, placing her hands in Amelie’s and letting the woman look her over. Oh. She hadn’t much minded displaying the hickies Hannah’d marked her up with, but she shied when it clicked for her that goin’ around without sleeves left her arms open for Amelie’s scrutiny.

“Do they cause you pain, darling?” Amelie questioned levely.

Claire shook her head. “No, it’s fine, really. He didn’t mean to hurt me, he just didn’t want me leaving the house after dark.”

“...a reasonable thing, but his methods leave something to be desired,” was all Amelie said on the matter. To Claire, at least. “My dear, our meal should be ready by now, would you be so kind as to summon it for us? I do give my chef such a fright, I do not need him splattering the food he has prepared because he is so nervous he mightn’t please me.”

“Oh! Sure thing,” Claire said, “I suppose I know where the kitchen is,” she laughed and Hannah just barely let her slip out of her lap, but that was because she rose with her, intending to follow after but,

“Hannah Moses,” Amelie said her name crisply, in a way that invoked compliance, made her immediate to follow the command of, “Sit. Claire will return momentarily.”

Claire was looking to her with some concern. Yeah, she was being clingy, right, openly anxious at her little mate leavin’. Couldn’t have that, it wasn’t worth worryin’ Claire over. “Always polite to stand when a lady leaves the room,” Hannah offered with a wink, smiling warm and damn if it didn’t feel nice seeing Claire’s cheeks pinked, blushin’ as she smiled real sweet in return before headin’ for the kitchen. Hannah dropped back into her seat, looking to Amelie who was regarding her with that calculating look again. “Told you. Sorry, dunno what’s up with me I’m just-”

“Entertaining several threats to your Omega while on the cusp of Rut, that is understandable,” Amelie supposed. “We are here, officially, to discuss the Ada issue. And Mister Collins…” to say her expression turned dark was an understatement. “I am inclined to punish him as we would any who laid assault on a Vampire, but…”

“That’d hurt Claire, soft as she is on people. And you wouldn’t do that.”

“...I was going to say, that would be a touch dramatic.”

Hannah burst into laughter. “Baby, I hate to break it to you but dramatic’s your M.O.” and then it struck her. “Wait. What’d’you mean ‘on the cusp of Rut’? I don’ even know if I’ll go Alpha my next Cycle and it ain’t due for almost a month, few weeks, yet.”

Amelie arched a brow at her, gave her this real dry stare laced with amusement. “...darling I know of what I speak. It is not to belittle your anxieties, but the possessiveness you feel, the protectiveness and the drive to guard your Omega at all times? That is a symptom of oncoming Rut, a need to claim your Omega and protect them from all harm, all other Alphas that might lay claim to them. I trust you’ve had other symptoms, increase in hunger, raised need for...well, perhaps not a _raised_ desire for sexual contact, but when Rut approaches our minds go to the imperative that we must fill and breed our Omegas. It starts in small waves, and builds, my dear, until it is all you can think about, all you can deign to do, and _that_ is when Rut will overcome you in full. It will be what you experienced in sympathy during Claire’s Heat several fold, and it is best for you both that you do not sit in denial of it’s approach.”

“I ain’t in denial,” Hannah argued, “M’just sayin’ it ain’t happenin’ right this minute. I know my body, ‘lie, you can set yer watch by me. Cycle hits every 6 months on the damn dot. When it gets closer I’ll keep an eye out for those symptoms, yeah, if it seems like I’ll be enterin’ Rut, I’ll let you know, and we’ll prepare.”

“You truly do still wish my aid in your Rut?”

“Well yeah. Want you there, Amelie. Me’n my Alpha both. And uh…” Hannah thought it over, “Never been in Rut before, not really. I’ve been on the receiving end of course and I...Richard always treated me good, and sympathetic Heat’s pretty wild itself but when I think about...Jesus I’m scared ‘lie. If I lost myself to my Alpha, if I can’t control myself and end up hurtin’ Claire, get too rough, push her too far, I’ll never forgive myself. Havin’ you there...I trust you to put me in my place if I get outta hand, protect Claire.”

“Ma chérie...I can assure you, the last thing you would do is hurt Claire in the throes of Rut...if your time with the Morelle boy left you with some impression an Alpha is to lay savagry upon their Omega…”

“Nah, never hurt me none, not n’ ways I wasn’t into anyway,” Hannah assured with a wink. 

“Then I merely assure you that you will bring Claire to no harm, save perhaps for being ill prepared for it. Which...I will not allow you to be. You and our Omega will be well provided for and _whenever_ your Rut is upon you, I will be there as you need me to be.”

“Thanks darlin’. I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Amelie nodded, and then her attention went to the doorway just a few seconds before Claire returned, chatterin’ away with an older fella, kindly looking old man in a white chef’s uniform, pushin’ a steel cart of dishes.

“Looks like dessert went and fell off the cart,” Hannah drawled, giving Claire a once over that had her blushing real nice.

“Actual dessert looks _amazing_ Amelie, everything smells incredible,” Claire complimented as she came back around, thankfully, sat in Hannah’s lap again. She’d been nervous for a second she might not. It wasn’t rut! Just, they _were_ gonna get into the Ada thing. Jesus that scared her somethin’ fierce, Claire might pop through a portal and vanish somewhere out of reach, be in danger and they wouldn’t even realize until it was too late.

Definitely pourin’ out a warm, sticky Mountain Dew on Ava’s important parts. Amelie let them get through their meal in pleasant conversation, waited until Hannah polished off the last of the Canelés Claire sweetly offered up on her fork. But once they’d eaten, Amelie stared at Claire and asked if she had anything of note to bring to Amelie’s attention.

“Note?” 

Amelie blinked, and then, “Oh. You truly have no idea. Well, I suppose with your onset of Heat, the change of pace you’ve had this week, spending more time with your Hannah and less time at Glass House…” something in Amelie relaxed. “Well then, I must open this with assurances that all has been corrected in this regard. Chérie, does the name Kim Magnus mean anything to you?”

“Kim?...huh...Eve’s mentioned her? I was supposed to meet Eve for coffee but it was around the time I really wasn’t feeling well, from, you know. Heat. I had to duck out, but Kim came around and kept her company, why?”

Apparently this Kim bitch was a wannabe documentarian. Set up hidden cameras all over Morganville, and _Ada_ helped her. Spyin’ on the whole damn town trying to collect enough compelling footage to pitch an exposure piece on the existence of Vampires in Morganville. Some of those cameras? She set up in Glass House.

One of ‘em, right in Claire’s room.

Hannah saw red even as Amelie assured all the footage had been found and dealt with. Michael, Eve, and Shane had found Kim’s plans when she went missing, and Michael had come to Amelie on the matter. Didn’t stop Claire from shrinking in on herself, mortified and embarrassed because some crazy bitch made _footage_ of Claire strugglin’ with the onset of her Heat, had caught film of her crying out in her sleep, callin’ her Alphas names before she even understood why she needed them, waking and taking the edge off, touchin’ herself. Her Omega felt violated, _had_ been violated.

“Ma chérie,” Amelie practically cooed, taking Claire’s hands in hers, gentle as could be. “I promise you, with absolution, _none_ have borne witness to these tapes. Your friends saw the first film that showed this Kim setting her camera in place, and realized it was an invasion of your personal privacy, they ceased watching at that point, when I was involved I made certain all of her servers and footage were taken into custody and they have every one of them been wiped. Kim has been...dealt with, her actions bore consequences that have punished her nicely.”

“If this bitch isn’t fuckin’ _dead_ , she ain’t seen consequences yet,” Hannah seethed, holding onto Claire more tightly, burying her face in her neck, breathing a sigh of relief when her Omega relaxed into her even as she sniffled, and Hannah pressed a kiss to the bruise she’d bitten there, “shhh, s’gonna be okay, baby. Amelie took care of it.”

“Almost in full,” Amelie said, “Ada will be dealt with, tonight Claire, if your brilliant mind can be brought to bear.”

“What do you need me to do?” Claire wondered.

“Have you brought your program?” Amelie countered.

“Oh!” Jesus, like a damn puppy, this girl. She wriggled her ass in Hannah’s lap again, turned a bit to reach in Hannah’s other damn suit pocket!

“Claire!” Hannah half-heartedly complained.

“Hannah!” Claire returned, “Pockets, you have them, I need them. It’s not all for me,” Claire justified, fishing around in the pocket a moment more before she pulled out a small flash drive and one of Hannah’s energy bars, “I packed you a snack.”

“We were comin’ to dinner,” Hannah laughed.

“You’ve been really hungry! And I put snacks in all your pockets. Suit jacket, that jean jacket you wear sometimes, the camo one, the one you wear when you’re in uniform.”

“When the hell did you do that? Girl, _I_ need to sic a camera on you, see what the hell it is you get up to in a day.”

Amelie cleared her throat, but it wasn’t to interrupt them so much, as it was to summon someone. That Aren fella came lumberin’ into the room, gave Hannah a look before he tilted his head a bit, left his throat open as he drew near to set the laptop down on the table in reach of Claire.

“Thanks,” Claire said, “so...did you ask him?” ask who what?

Aren looked like he would’ve blushed if he could. “I...did.” Which prompted Claire to offer a near _scream_ of excitement.

“And?!”

“...Madame is correct when she claims you are vexing.”

“Yeah, it’s my middle name, Claire ‘Vexing’ Danvers, after my grandmother,” Claire assured. “What did he say?”

“...there was a reciprocation of...emotion. We will sup together in his home tomorrow evening.”

“I _knew it!”_

“And so you did,” Aren supposed, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He inclined his head toward Amelie. “Ma’am,” before taking his leave.

“...not a word, not a word in nearly two hundred years save ‘yes, madame’ and he’s- with _whom_ is Aren reciprocating _emotion?”_ Amelie wanted to know.

“Oh come _on_ , Amelie. You know, if you think about it,” Claire assured, having fun with the woman. “You’re always sending Aren ahead to scout out the Founder’s houses before you use them for the day. Does a handsome widower living all alone in Frost House ring any bells?”

“David Frost- how-” Amelie’s mouth worked.

“Aren’s been pining for years but like, you know. Vampire disease and all that. He didn’t want to get too close if it was just a matter of time before his disease degenerated his mind.”

Amelie shook her head as if to clear it. “Well then. That is hardly the matter at hand. Claire, if you feel confident in your programming, do please show me how far you’ve come with it. If I can have a guaranteed system in place, I will feel that much more confident in resetting Ada.”

Claire nodded, opening up the laptop, bootin’ it up. “The only thing I can’t replicate with my programming is Ada’s mind control capabilities. I figured out a decent warning system for keeping track of Humans and Vampires in town, if they cross city limits, things like that,” she said as she popped the flash drive in place different programs openin’ up on her screen. Everything was in that weird symbol language Claire had to learn to study under Myrnin, Hannah couldn’t read a lick of it but damn it was impressive to watch her girl go, fingers flying over the keyboard at rapid speed, clickin’ away to do _something._ “But if someone _does_ get out, there’s nothing to wipe their memories. If you can get Ada offline, I think I can probably work with her, see if we can’t uhh, get the crazy out. The biggest issue is her obsession with Myrnin, and having the Vampire’s disease infect her through Myrnin’s blood.” How a computer drank blood was beyond Hannah but damn if it wasn’t very Morganville, “He doesn’t like the idea, to the point I can’t really bring it up with him, but I think if we isolated her we could probably cure her, maybe...Myrnin left her with her loyalty for him, the love she had. I understand she’s important to him but if we want to avoid this in the future? For Morganville’s sake, and Ada’s really, he needs to let her go. Remove that part of her programming, leave her straightforward and focused on protecting Morganville from outside influence,” Claire went on, typin’ away as she talked, and Amelie regarded them for a moment before rising from her seat, pulling it around to sit alongside them and watch what Claire was up to.

“Claire...my dear this is absolutely _marvelous,”_ Amelie breathed.

“It’s getting there,” Claire supposed. “If you want, I can set it up so it’s something you can control and monitor, yourself from anywhere.”

Yeah, Hannah definitely wasn’t going into Rut. Because Amelie stared at Claire like the girl was something to be relished in, feasted on, like she’d like to kiss her senseless and ravage her for that sentence alone. If Hannah was goin’ Alpha anytime soon, she would’ve popped off on the woman, be markin’ her territory not...enjoying the idea of Amelie going to town on her Omega, tie her up real pretty, fill her till she can’t take it anymore-

...yeah that last part was a little sus. But there ain’t no way she would be havin’ a thought like that going into a full on Rut, Alpha’s were possessive, ain’t no one allowed to have _anything_ that’s theirs except their mates. What was hers, was Claire’s so long as Claire was hers.

“Very good. Darlings I would see you safely back, using this variation of technology to open a portal if you feel certain of it, Claire? Myrnin will disrupt Ada shortly after, if something seems awry in Morganville...it will likely be that.”

“You’ll be safe, right?”

Amelie’s eyes lit up with amusement, and Hannah swore the woman almost laughed. “Yes, Claire. I will be safe. Myrnin will handle things, and I’ve arranged an appropriate distraction for Ada, hence we can speak freely now,” Amelie assured. “Was there anything else you needed of me this evening?”

“You wanna tell her darlin’?” Hannah asked in Claire’s ear.

“Oh!” Claire said, looking to Amelie, excited. “Hannah asked me to be her Match and I said yes!”

Amelie looked amused at that, she’d found it nonsensical but endearing, Hannah insisting on asking after Claire got through her Heat. “Very well. I’ve no objection, so it shall be put on record. Thank you for informing me,” she said, breathin’ in a quiet, sharp little breath when Claire took hold of her hand.

“Amelie...do you want to be matched with us?”

Amelie’s amusement died at that, and something withered in her gaze, she swallowed and her voice came out monotoned, hollow. “...I would always make myself readily available for your Heats, Claire, for Hannah’s Cycle. But being Matched implies reciprocity, and that, I cannot agree to.”

“Why not?”

“My dear I endure my Ruts in solitude.”

Claire blinked at that, like it wasn’t quite computing. “...in...solitude? Like? Just you and your partner.”

“Just myself, and no other.”

“I- I’m not sure if I should ask how or why,” Claire confessed. “Amelie, isn’t that dangerous? I mean I felt like I was gonna die half the time and I had help!”

“I do not _need_ help Claire, and I most certainly do not need-” her mouth worked and she looked horrified at what she nearly said, came just short of saying as she opted for, “...to justify it, to you. Do...Claire I hope it is clear to you that I do…”

“Need my brain, at least,” Claire quietly supposed, and somethin’ in Hannah whined at the hurt there. Her voice had a hard edge to it as she moved in Hannah’s lap like she might stand, hands releasing hold of Amelie’s “Noted. Have fun with your program, Amelie-”

Amelie’s hands moved so fast to regain hold of Claire’s and keep her there. “I need _you_ Claire, truly. It was- I do not enjoy- I do not often entertain questioning, and when I do I certainly do not pretend to enjoy it. It is a personal matter, Claire, yourself, Hannah you are the only…” she swallowed.

“The only what, ‘lie?” Hannah asked as Claire squeezed the woman’s hands gentle, comforting.

Amelie lowered her gaze to the floor, speaking matter of factly as she confessed, “If you went to Oliver now and told him I endure my Ruts in solitude he would not only believe you lie to his face, he would laugh in _yours_ about the ring of Omegas I entertain during my Cycle. You are the only ones, outside the realm of my security, who know the truth. My darling I do not refuse to be matched for lack of love of you, it is-” it sounded like her voice clipped off, died in her throat when she realized what she’d _actually_ said, that time.

“...love of us?” Claire asked with delight.

Amelie swallowed, “My mind is rather well occupied with a great many things, Claire, it is unkind to hold my missteps in speech against me.”

“Well I wouldn’t want to be unkind,” Claire teased. “Alright. I think it’s bat crap crazy, and I hate that you do that to yourself, but if you don’t want to be matched with us because you fly solo during your Rut, I respect that. I’m just glad you’ll still help us...um...if you did ever need us-”

“I won’t.”

“But if you _do_ , Amelie, we’ll be there for you, okay?”

“I won’t. But your offer is noted. Now, I’ve business to attend, things need seen to, and my attentions might be needed elsewhere. So, if you ladies would excuse me, do have a pleasant evening, you may call on me any hour you have need.”

“We’ll be fine ‘lie. Thanks,” Hannah drawled. Damn, was the woman still harpin’ on the Rut thing? “Fire up the portal, let’s see how my girl did.”

* * *

Did pretty damn good, as far as Hannah was concerned. Portal opened just like always, right up into Hannah’s trailer.

...right into her kitchen. Where Grandma Day was rootin’ around in her fridge. At ten o’clock at _night._

Hannah’s appalled, “Grandma!” overlapped Claire’s delighted, “Grandma Day!”

The woman rose up from where she’d been huddled further to reach in the fridge, stepped back and closed the door, smiling wide as she squinted at them, “Claire, baby! Awe, you come over here and give Grandma Day some lovin’!” the woman demanded, throwing her arms open for Claire to slip from Hannah’s hold and rush to meet the elderly woman, wrapping her arms around Hannah’s grandma with so much care, hugging her as tight as she dared, pressing a kiss to the woman’s cheek before her own face scrunched up as Grandma Day doled out a big ol’ kiss in return, pullin’ away to look at Hannah, “Now don’t you go gettin’ riled at me little girl, I ain’t got nothin’ your little Omega needs 'cept a good old hug and some casserole I done put in the fridge--that’s for later baby trust me, you’ll be needin’ it, whooo, Lord Rut is a _trip,”_ the woman insisted, “You don’t be puttin’ my casserole in the microwave now you hear? You let your sweet lil’ Omega pop it in the oven for you, 325 degrees for thirty minutes, bring that crispness back real nice and then you enjoy.”

“Is your Rut starting soon?” Claire asked, looking to Hannah.

“A few weeks!” Hannah snapped, “Grandma, you know-”

“That’s right I do know, don’t you sass me child, I ain’t over bending you over my knee and crackin’ some sense into your ass. ‘A few weeks’ well someone’s about to pop on off into Rut and it sure as Hell ain't me. I ain’t been in Rut since before you was a thought in your daddy’s eye,” Grandma Day hummed contentedly at, “Abby Swanson, wasn’t a finer Omega in my day, no there wasn’t.”

That had Hannah’s brain short circuiting a moment because Grandma Day _was_ an Omega and “Auntie Abby?! You- but you’re-”

“Girl where the hell do you think you get it from? Your daddy didn’t get my ass, but you sure did. Gave you that, my great smile, and your Cycle’s taken after mine. Well, I settled with your Granddaddy so, my Cycle settled on turnin’ up in Heat, but you...you got your pretty Omega, and Lord knows Amelie’s Alpha among Alpha’s. Your Cycle’s gonna be a hoot.”

“I’m not- ‘lie isn’t- it ain’t like that Gramma-” Hannah started.

“What in the _Hell_ did I just say about sassin’ me, girl?! Christ alive Hannah Moses, stubborn. Stubborn like a damn mule,” Grandma Day shook her head. “Baby, you don’t let this one boss you around, alright? She might be Alpha from time to time, but darlin’? Alpha’s the head. Omegas? We’re the neck,” she conspired, patting Claire on the cheek, “Baby we decide which way that head turns now don’t we? Now you go on ahead and clear your schedule, okay sugar? Take good care of my grandbaby, Lord knows she’ll need you. I’ma get right on out of your hair now.”

“Do you need a ride Grandma Day?” Claire asked.

“Oh no, no. Don’t you worry baby, Grandma Day’s got her ways around,” she assured, waving her off. And then she pulled out a shiny silver cellphone, flipping it open, larger than normal buttons on it so she could see them better, clicking away at the buttons with more speed than it felt like she should have, the woman had gotten fierce at texting.

Texting. That prompted a portal to open up in Hannah’s bathroom door, leading into Grandma Day’s apartment across town.

“You text _Amelie?”_ Hannah asked aghast.

“Sure do baby girl, where do you think I get all them great recipes I send you?” her Grandma shook her head, “you girls be careful now, stay hydrated, stretch real good. Don’t be goin’ in all tensed up now, hurt yourself, ain’t nobody want a Ruttin’ Alpha in the ER ‘cause she threw her back out, no sir,” the woman said as she hobbled her way into her apartment, turning to smile real big before she closed the door after, “Have a nice weekend!”

Claire was real quiet a moment after Grandma Day left, turning to look up at Hannah. “Han? Honey, if you’re going into Rut-”

“I ain’t goin’ into nothing cept going to bed!” Hannah snapped, felt the blood drain from her face when Claire startled at that. Shit. “...with you, if you’re still interested with sleepin’ next to a jackass.”

“Hannah, I think it's pretty clear I’m with you now. If I was interested in sleeping next to a jackass I’d be at Glass House with Shane.”

Somehow that relieved and riled Hannah, had her crossing the room to wrap her arms around her Omega, holding her close, “Mine, mine as long as you’ll let me keep you, that jackass definitely can’t have you,” Hannah decided, pressing a kiss to her girl’s forehead. “Didn’t mean to snap at you none. It’s ‘lie I’m mostly frustrated with. She kept harpin’ on...she’s the one who thinks I’m goin’ into early Rut. Sent Grandma Day runnin’ around for her probably, over it. S’why I’m pissy. Shouldn’t’ve taken it out on you though. I’m real sorry.”

“Are you?” Claire wondered, rising up on her toes a bit to press a kiss to Hannah’s lips, Hannah’s hand slippin’ down to support her rise, grab a handful of backside that really, truly proved there was a God and Claire had been made to fit her just perfect. Claire smiled as she pulled away but then her brow creased a bit, and she leaned into Hannah more, blinking like she was dazed.

“Darlin’?” Hannah asked, catching her against herself.

Claire shook her head as if to clear it. “I’m alright, um...I just got dizzy or something, for a second. My head feels a little fuzzy.”

Hannah felt at her forehead, she felt a little strange herself, some mix of haze and focus, fuzzy around the edges but hyper focused on what was in front of her, made her feel a little looped herself. “You think maybe it’s something we ate? Or are you stressin’ about ‘lie dealin’ with Ada tonight?”

“I am a little nervous. Ada’s...pretty crazy, but Amelie’s got this,” Claire shook her head again, resting it on Hannah’s shoulder. “Bed sounds really good now.”

“Yeah baby, I got you,” Hannah said, and Claire giggled when she hoisted her up against her chest, turned on her heel to take her to bed, layin’ her down gentle, kissing her as her hands slid to push her dress up, over her hips, verify for certain there wasn’t nothin’ on under her Omega’s clothes. Further still, pulling it off over her head before she laid back with a breathless sigh of contentment. Beautiful like this, warm and smiley and content. Her Omega, her Claire. Little bit of evidence on the inside of her dress, just how wet she’d gotten tonight, how wet she was now, she breathed in a sharp gasp when Hannah rested her weight low on the bed, mouth on her, tongue slipping between her folds, getting a taste of pure Claire.

“H-Han! This isn’t going to bed-”

“We’re in bed, ain’t we? Besides, good orgasm’ll put you right to sleep.”

“Hannah!”

“You objectin’ darlin’?”

“N-no, no objections, just- ah! H-H-Hannah,” she breathed her name that time, hips rolling into the motion of Hannah’s mouth, Jesus she was so wet, sensitive, poor girl really didn’t know what to do with herself when someone was eatin’ her out, she was already shaking. But _God_ did she taste amazing, Hannah was eager for more, eager to make her come. “Oh my God, Hannah!”

“So good, darlin’, taste amazing,” Hannah said, “Perfect,” she praised, sucking at her clit and grinning when it pulled a cry from her, before diving deeper, lapping up the wet just pourin’ from her girl as she started clenchin’ around her tongue, breath hitching, pretty little moan escaping her as she clenched the sheets, focusing on breathing as Hannah kept it up, unrelenting, part of her wasn’t certain when she’d stop really, felt like she could do this all night, leave her girlfriend a soaked, trembling mess until morning. 

“Hannah! Oh my God oh my God oh my God! _Hannah!”_

Girl damn near vibrated right off the bed, trembling like mad as she came, and Hannah was glad to see she got a little pep back in her step. Felt real warm in her chest, when Claire caught her breath. She popped right up, giggling as she said, “Wow, you got the real healing touch Hannah Moses,” she yawned though, “still tired, but _wow.”_

“Glad to hear it,” Hannah said, kissin’ the girl who hummed into the act, sighing contentedly before announcing they should brush their teeth, she needed to clean up. Hannah was happy to oblige, since Claire didn’t mind that she couldn’t keep her hands off her Omega, hands on her hips as she trailed after her to the bathroom, Hannah only letting go to let her clean up a bit, got her own clothes off, arms circling her waist while Claire snorted, shook her head as she set about brushing her teeth. She warned Hannah she better not get toothpaste on her, holding her while she brushed her own, nipping at Claire’s shoulder the moment her mouth was rinsed out, stumbling back into bed curled up around her girl, dozin’ off real comfy.


	2. In a Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah waking up in Rut, thankfully she has her Alpha and Omega around to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut

Woke up real...uncomfy. Too early, way too early, the clock on her nightstand read 2am. Something wasn’t right. Didn’t feel right, she woke with her heart pounding, could feel it thrumming through her whole body, blood racing in her veins, that heady haze was back in force that she only broke through because the razor sharp focus it coupled with brought out sheer panic when it went to the girl in her arms.

“Claire? Claire baby, wake up,” she rasped out, feelin’ at her forehead again. Jesus, “Shit, shit. You’re burnin’ up. Darlin’ what’s wrong? What doesn’t feel good?” a whine escaped her as she shook Claire, “Honey _please,_ c’mon.”

Claire didn’t even open her eyes, she just snuggled against Hannah more, “Mmm, m’okay Alpha, so good…” she mumbled into Hannah’s shoulder, pressing a kiss there before her eyes flew open. “Oh God. ...Han...I’m pretty sure-”

Didn’t have to tell her. Nope. If Claire bein’ prompted to say ‘Alpha’ hadn’t been enough, _hearing_ it sure was, hit her like a damn freight train. _Alpha_ , roaring right to life when it finally struck her, “Sympathetic Heat, Rut’s-” a laugh broke from Hannah’s lips as she pressed her face to Claire’s throat, breathing in deep, _fuck_ she smelled amazing. “Rut’s here. Just really hittin’ me and you’re already in full sympathetic Heat, aren’t you? Fuck, you needed to come earlier, huh? Jesus, you were already in Heat then, before it even fully hit me, so ready for me, my perfect Omega. Gonna fill you so well.”

“Yes, please, God yes,” Claire breathed before she sucked in a horrified gasp, “H-Han I-, I want that but- oh God we- there’s food I think, a-a-and you have the weekend off-” she was strugglin’ to run through the checklist of...fuck, fuck Amelie’d been right, she’d been right and now they weren’t prepared, “but do we have anything to stop- oh God my Omega wants it so badly but I still- it’s not like I graduated this week or something I can’t- I’m not ready to- oh God please-” poor thing was shakin’ shit, yeah, nope. Claire wasn’t ready for havin’ a baby herself, petrified this would thwart that, but no. No. Amelie was right. She wasn’t about to hurt her Omega, Claire. Never.

Hannah pulled her right up against her even as she had the thought maybe it was in Claire’s best interest she get away. “Phone,” made its way well enough through the hazy focus of her Alpha overriding everything to scream that she needed to breed her Omega. She felt it coming, realized that was mostly what’d woken her, the physical shift of her shaft shaping up, Claire squeaked, a panicked sound as it was pressed against her hip. Thankfully Claire’s phone had ended up on the nightstand and Hannah took it in hand, feeling the need to take control of the situation, she was providing for her Omega, everything she could, if she couldn’t leave her bred proper, she was gonna be in control of every facet of it, seemed like Claire needed it too, the assurance Hannah was working with her, wasn’t going to do something that would only just hurt them both afterward. First speed dial picked up after a single ring.

 _“You’re in your home, Hannah Moses?”_ Amelie asked. No hello, sounded like she knew exactly what was goin’ on, not even a hint of ‘I told you so’ in her voice though.

“Home, mine yeah. We need you. Now, Alpha.”

Line clicked off, Amelie hung up and it clicked for Hannah that her Alpha didn’t give a damn she wasn’t real keen on the Vampire Queen seeing her _trailer._ Woman had lived in _castles, palaces._

And she portaled right on into Hannah’s trailer without batting an eye. Amelie emerged, as if from her front door, with a go-bag, from the looks of it. A big black leather duffel that clattered noisily to the floor when she stepped into the room near the bed, dropped her gaze, bared her neck, dropped to her knees, still in her get up from before. Hadn’t changed except her hair was down, loose, woman had hair to her damn hips, and Hannah could see the edge of her own Mark, drawn up already on her chest.

“I am here, Hannah Moses. May I join you and your chosen Omega? I am not here to lay claim to any that is yours, I am here to be used, to assist however your Alpha requires.”

“Get over here and Mark me, Amelie. That thing that’ll keep me from leaving Claire-” her Alpha struggled, Jesus, all she could think about was fillin’ her Omega til she was broken and bred and still begging for more. “You know which I mean woman, get over here and do it!”

Claire was shaking in Hannah’s hold, bodies pressed together, breathin’ in the smell of her Omega in Heat, even Sympathetic Heat, was damn intoxicating. Shaft was fully formed and hardening against Claire’s hip, down her thigh, pressing into it harder until it slipped upward and Hannah had to shift her hips away to keep things from gettin’ painful as she went fully erect at Amelie’s response to getting orders barked at her being, “Yes, Alpha.” 

Compliance in her voice but fuck if there wasn’t some underlying amusement in her gaze, like she knew damn well who the real Alpha was, was just playin along, humoring Hannah, and _that_ riled her Alpha, Hannah herself, somethin’ fierce.

“You stay right here, Omega. Don’t be movin’ a muscle,” Hannah intoned, smiling when Claire whimpered and went still as could be against her. “Good girl, I gotta show a smartass Alpha whose Rut this is.” 

“Have I offended, Alpha?” Amelie wondered with amusement, lips tugging upward. Yup. She was gonna play it like that, huh?

“You know what? Fuck markin’ me just now,” Hannah decided. “I think I’d rather fuck you. You wanna play submissive? Then let’s play, _Alpha.”_

Wasn’t about it if ‘lie wasn’t down, but the woman’s eyes lit right up, absolutely delighted. It felt a little backwards, rewarding bratty behaviour with punishment, but that just meant she had to put the effort in to leave the woman with the reminder just what she earned herself here. Wanted her to remember every time she opened that pretty mouth of hers to give orders runnin’ Morganville, took her seat on whatever throne she claimed that day, feel it every time she sashayed her ass somewhere to ruin someone’s day. She was gonna remember Hannah Fuckin’ Moses.

Amelie opened her mouth to smart back and wound up purrin’ around a mouthful of Alpha cock, rich laughter in the back of her throat, at least until it was otherwise occupied as Hannah grasped a fistful of fine silky hair and slammed home without so much as a warning. Claire’s mouth had been warm, girl’d been amazing during her Heat. Amelie? Mouth was a little cool, felt like it made Hannah even harder and she might’ve endured her Ruts alone for the most part, never much fucked around with no Alphas besides, but she picked up how to suck someone off somewhere. Must be all them blood bags. Amelie took her without so much as batting an eye, locked eyes with her even, and when Hannah slammed into her, she pressed further, took her all the way to the base of her shaft, swallowing around her and sucking all the way back as she sat back on her heels, moaning when Hannah tightened her hold in her hair.

“Maybe I ain’t bein’ clear enough, Alpha. But I’m in charge,” Hannah said, keeping her hold firm and pounding into her again, a small choking sound escaping the woman before she adjusted, taking her in, moaning and sucking as Hannah guided her head as she pleased, jarring pace, but a steady one. At least until the woman plied her fangs. Not breachin’ her skin, just scrapin’ along real nice along the roundin’ sides of Hannah’s shaft, further pressure that erred on the side of danger in the back of Hannah’s brain. Wasn’t nothin’ unsafe about it really, but a vampire, fangs out? Always spelled danger, got her blood flowin’ heart pounding just a little harder, and she followed suit, fucking into Amelie’s mouth hard and fast and erratic, pulling stuttering moans from the woman eagerly keeping up with her while she chased her orgasm until she slammed home one last time, Amelie taking her right on in a restrained sound reverberating around her cock as she came and Amelie gladly drank her down. 

“All of it, Alpha. Don’t you dare think of spittin- _fuck,”_ Hannah breathed, shaking her head as the woman responded by sucking further, gulping and swallowing until Hannah stopped coming, and when she released hold of her hair the woman licked her clean before licking her lips once Hannah pulled out.

“I would never dream of it, Alpha,” the woman assured as she caught her breath, smiling with fang before they retracted. “An adequate reprimand-”

“Ain’t goin’ for adequate. You think that was it? You think you can just come in here, be a little smart ass, and a blow job’s all you’re gonna get for the trouble? Nah. See, you played your hand too soon, punishin me during Claire’s Heat, fucking me so good but no knot to show for it. But my perfect little Omega, she’s got me riled good, I can smell her from here how wet she is for me, how badly she wants my Knot. I’m fully in Rut and ready to roll, and guess who’s gettin’ my Knot first?” she twisted around to look over her shoulder at her Omega, still bein’ so good for her, stock still where she laid on her side on the bed watching and waiting. “You don’t mind, do you baby? Soon as I’m Marked, my Knot’s all yours.”

“No, Alpha, I don’t mind at all,” Claire assured, looking like she might nod but stopping herself.

“Gonna go and earn yourself a reward yet, Omega. You just watch, you’ll get what's yours soon enough,” Hannah promised before looking back down at Amelie. “Good Omegas get rewards. Smartass Alphas? Get fucked.”

The Vampire woman was stronger than her even when Hannah was all Alpha’d out, but she rolled right with her when Hannah pounced, tackling her to the floor before rolling her to put her back to her, planting her face against the floor, ass in the air. Hannah had a hand high on her back holding her down while the other pushed her leather skirt up. Woman had been real dressed up for them. Black garter belt holdin’ up her black stockings lacy red panties to boot, Jesus she was soaked, darker red all along her sex, sending the fabric clinging all the more, even her thighs were a little wet, all from sucking her off, getting bossed for being a brat. Hannah smacked her ass as hard as she could, pressing her harder against the floor with a delighted gasp before she started undoing the clasps of her garter belt, releasing its hold on her stockings so her panties could be slid off without issue. Not off, just down, all the way to her knees before Hannah lined up with her. Sympathetic Rut hadn’t quite taken in her yet, her shaft hadn’t started to form, she was just wet, open Amelie, and she _moaned_ as Hannah slid into her, smooth and steady until there was no more left to give.

 _“Hannah,_ ” rasped from Amelie’s throat, Jesus, the woman was usually so restrained but _that?_ Moaning so pretty, so loud, saying her name? Now they were getting somewhere, this was really getting to the Vampire woman in the best way.

“That’s right darlin’, ain’t nobody else could take you like this, you wouldn’t let’em would you? But you’re _letting me,”_ Hannah said as the woman clenched around her wriggling her hips a bit as she pressed back against her, wanting her as deep as she could go. “You _want_ this. _Want_ my Knot. You wanna be full of my come, still feelin’ it when we’re Knotting Claire,” she said, “and me? I’m more than glad to give it to you.”

“Yes Alpha, please,” Amelie breathed into the floor, whimpering when Hannah drew herself all the way out, and then, “Ahh! Hannah, Alpha, fuck!” when she slammed back in, harder, faster, thrusting into the woman in and out harder than she would her Omega just starting out, no. Amelie could take it, and what was more? She wanted it, needed to be fucked until she screamed, and that's what it was gonna take for Hannah to let up, she wanted to make this woman _scream._

Hannah pounded into the woman with abandon, hard as she could, pulling on her hips as she fucked into her as deep as she could go, as fast as she could do it, pulling gasps and moans from the woman voicing her ecstasy into the floor of Hannah’s trailer, driving into her so fierce Amelie let out something like a sob, pulling an arm over her mouth to moan into, trying to quiet herself. But Hannah wasn’t having that. She reached to grab a fistful of Amelie’s hair, right at the back of her head to pull it up as she slammed home, pulling an all out scream from the woman before she released hold of her hair to grab her arms, pull back, hands sliding until she had hold of her wrists and held them fast, using them to pull her back harder as she jackhammered into the Vampire Alpha as she pulled in jagged gasps, ending in a sharp cry as Hannah started to rise up, standing, Amelie following her on shakey legs until Hannah pulled out of her, pulled her along as she turned and sent her face first against the mattress beside Claire, Amelie reaching out and Hannah nodding when Claire looked to her, her Omega taking hold of Amelie’s hand and holding it as Hannah slammed into her again, faster and faster, the Vampire woman moaning and moaning until she felt the start of Hannah’s Knot beginning to swell and then she shrieked and cried out, “Alpha! Alpha, yes! Yes!”

And then she _wailed,_ threw her head back and _screamed_ to the ceiling as Hannah locked inside of her and _came_ , ropes of come spilling from her. She’d come pretty intensely in Sympathetic Rut. In full Rut? Amelie moaned the entire time she poured into her, and by the time she was through, the woman had a bit of swell low in her stomach.

“Al- H-Hannah- good heavens,” the woman sought to catch her breath, and then she gasped, a guttural scream leaving her as Hannah sat back and pushed into her more, tied as they were. Didn’t take much, Amelie had one knee up on the mattress, Hannah helped her, moving with her to get layin’ in bed on their sides, Amelie still spasming with the aftershocks.

“Al-Alpha?” Claire asked quietly.

“You can move baby,” Hannah permitted, “Good girl for checkin’. You comfort your Alpha real nice while she takes my Knot, alright?”

“Mmm, thank you Alpha,” Claire hummed contentedly, snuggling right on up to Amelie, hands slipping down to pull up the woman’s top and get it off of her, searching and finding the side zipper that got her skirt off from around her hips, flinging them across the room before she settled skin to skin with the woman, pressing kisses to her chest. “You did so well, you took my Alpha so well Amelie. Doesn’t it feel amazing, being so full?” Claire asked, a hand feeling at the swell on Amelie’s stomach, pressing, fingertips brushing the head of Hannah’s cock through Amelie’s skin, giggling when she felt it twitch and heard Amelie moan softly.

“It is- y-yes I- I am well full, Claire it is...very intense, m-my body is not adapted to it, as an Omega’s would be- H-Hannah,” she breathed sharply, laughing with some disbelief, “I- do give me a moment I don’t know that I can take much more. Stars above,” she swore, still breathin’ hard as she adjusted to how full she felt, how full she was.

“You did so good Alpha, so pretty when you’re full, you sounded so great while taking my Alpha,” Claire praised, pressing her lips to Amelie’s throat and nipping at the skin, there as Hannah breathed deep, nose at the back of Amelie’s neck, holding her Alpha close, arms around her waist, trapping Claire’s hand there though the girl hadn’t seemed like she was moving it any time soon, felt like she was massaging at them either trying to bring comfort to Amelie or make Hannah come again...possibly both as she lazily worked at Amelie’s neck.

“Claire- good Lord, the two of you will be the death of me,” Amelie swore, even as she breathed a sigh of contentment. “Gods, chérie.”

“I want to make you feel good too, oh God I want my Alphas’ Knots so bad. I’m really happy you came but I’m…”

“Awe, darlin’,” Hannah chuckled, “you didn’t get to come, did you? You didn’t even try touchin’ yourself, did you?”

“No Alpha,” Claire assured, shaking her head, “I didn’t, I didn’t move at all.”

“You know that’s all ‘lie’s fault. Comin’ in here, smartin’ off. Baby you can do whatever you want now to come, whatever you need, my poor Omega, havin’ to deal with Sympathetic Heat without relief.”

“Really?” Claire asked, sounding damn excited.

“Cl-Claire, oh!” Amelie breathed as her hand slipped lower, pressing all the way, the heel of her hand still pressing hard into where the tip of Hannah’s cock was buried in Amelie as she teased the woman’s clit, mouth latching onto Amelie’s collarbone to nip and suck, giggling as the woman cried out again when her hand left her to go lower, under her, feel at Hannah’s Knot, the bottom just barely protruding in Amelie’s entrance.

“I want my Alphas to come again for me, I want them to feel good. You’re going to feel so good Amelie, I promise, it’s amazing to be so full, oh God, I can’t wait until you’re both filling me until there’s nothing left,” Claire rasped into Amelie’s chest.

“O-Omega, Claire I- Gods, I don’t know that I-”

“I think you can, doesn’t it feel good? It doesn’t hurt, does it? Just pressure and pleasure, you do want more, don’t you? I think you can take it, you do too, don’t you?”

“This is senseless I-” Amelie swallowed, and she nodded her yes before pressing her lips to Claire’s kissing her as the girl continued her ministrations, teasing them into getting Hannah to come again, Hannah rocking her hips to slide side to side around inside Amelie, the woman opening her mouth to moan into Claire’s. “If- yes. Just- yes.”

Few more minutes of Claire breathing praise into Amelie’s skin, working them both with her hand, had Amelie clenching and spasming around Hannah’s cock and sending the Alpha over the edge, spilling more come in the Vampire woman and the added pressure, her body so unused to it, had her screaming, writing between them until she was left a shaking, swollen mess trembling in Hannah and Claire’s arms, the Omega catching her breath from her own orgasm as she relaxed against Amelie’s chest, sighing with pleasure. “Alphas are so good…”

“Gods I can’t- oh gods,” Amelie whined, “H-Hannah please- n-no more I can’t t-take-”

“Shhhh,” Hannah breathed in her ear, “you did real good Alpha. You just relax, I won’t come anymore just yet. Let my Knot go down, we’ll get you nice and clean. You just remember what’s what from here on out, alright?” she warned, nipping at the woman’s ear.

 _“Thank you_ ,” Amelie said, “thank you ma chérie. Oh, my darlings, you do test me.”

* * *

Claire hummed as she snuggled further against Amelie, the Vampire had her arms around her, real gentle as she stroked her hair. Though Claire thought to ask, “...um...can Alpha’s...I mean Hannah knotted you, so...I mean aren’t you worried you’ll get pregnant? Vampires can get pregnant, right?”

Woman didn’t have to laugh as hard as she did. Damn near headbutted Hannah in the nose with the motion of throwing her head back. “Oh my darling, if Hannah, a Human and an Epsilon to boot has left me with child, further more marked as I am? She is truly an Alpha among Alphas.”

Claire’s brow furrowed at that. “I thought the markings stopped you from impregnating people.”

“It halts conception full stop,” Amelie assured.

“Oh...how come you two don’t just mark me then? Wouldn’t that be easier?” Oh shit.

Amelie’s mouth worked momentarily as she sought to explain, “It would be...distressing, for your Omega, for you to be marked in such a way, to take away her ability to be bred. That would have been unpleasant to navigate, your first Heat.”

“Oh!” Claire said again, as if she got it. But, “...this isn’t my first Heat and I’m just in sympathetic Heat. and isn’t it...distressing for your Alphas? Not being able to breed?”

“...it is, in a way, but I have endured many a Rut, Claire, I know my Alpha well enough, she trusts me in my decision making. You are just starting, just forming your relationship with your Omega and too, it is your match who is in Rut, it is your Omega’s right to be bred, she might respond as if rejected, might be hurt that her Alpha would mark her in such a way.”

“But I trust you. I know that when I’m ready you and Hannah will want to breed me,” Claire said, little spark in her eyes, she wriggled a bit, snuggling against Amelie more. “I really am excited for that someday. I know I want to wait, and I know that’s what’s right for me, but it makes me really happy when I think about it, carrying your babies.”

“You gonna carry both of ‘em at once there darlin’?” Hannah drawled with some amusement, Alpha just a little bit hyper at the idea.

Claire giggled, nodding, “Maybe. Don’t test me Hannah Moses, ‘cause I’ll ace it.”

“Better watch yerself little Omega, I ain’t marked yet,” Hannah warned teasingly.

“You shouldn’t be marked, it’s your Rut. You should get to feel good and your Alpha should get to feel like she’s really getting a chance to breed, I don’t mind it if my Omega isn’t pleased-”

“Nope. Not happenin’ darlin’. ‘Lie’ll mark me here in a minute. She’s right, you’re just startin’ and it’s...it’ll bother me a hell of a lot more, your Omega being uncomfortable, _you_ being uncomfortable, than my Alpha feelin’ like she’s gettin’ a little cockblocked. Help keep her in line too, really, this might not be your first Heat, but baby, it’s your first Rut. Soon as I’m out of Amelie? You’ll be lucky if I’m out of you for a second, the next few days. I’m serious girl, gonna fill you up, keep you that way, fuck you till mark be damned, we’re pretty sure you’re walkin’ away with a baby in you. Knowin’ it won’t take, feelin’ that bit of discomfort, hopefully that’ll keep me in check from pushin’ you too hard, takin’ it easy on you, your first time joining me in Rut. We’ll talk about it in the future, okay darlin’? Right now, you let your Alphas handle it.”

“Alright, but if you change your mind…”

Wasn’t gonna, but, “You’ll be the first to know.”

“Good,” Claire smiled, made the promise well worth it. Then, “Amelie? Are you okay? You’re being awfully quiet,” she said, raising an index finger to brush along the bridge of Amelie’s nose, “looks like you’re in shock or something, it’s kind of scaring me.”

Hannah wasn’t certain how she was supposed to calm down, deflate in Amelie when she jerked at that, clenching around her as she bore back into Hannah a bit more, almost like she’d forgotten she was knotted to the woman, thought that she could shrink away from Claire. Amelie swallowed, saying, “...you...I thought perhaps it was your Heat, and you are...Sympathetic now, but sound clear of thought.”

“Yeah,” Claire shrugged. “I mean I feel a lot more clear, sharper, especially now that we’ve all come. Why?”

Amelie’s voice was soft, quietly cresting from her lips like she was scared if she said it too loudly, she’s scare it off. “You...you truly wish to bear my child?”

“Well yeah, of course Amelie. I mean I would be honored for one thing and...well gosh I think they’d be just the cutest. I mean I think you and Hannah would make the cutest baby, really, I’d just die melting over it, but yeah I definitely want that, to have a baby with you someday.”

“Same here,” Hannah said. Yup, all of it, the honor, the cuteness, the melting. And Jesus, a baby runnin’ around with Amelie and Claire in her? She’d about damn die over it.

“That...would please me, I think, should you be genuine, should that remain unchanged,” Amelie confessed, shaking her head, “To make life with my brilliant one and my brave one...and I cannot decipher between the two of you just which I mean, they both well apply.” And then, “I am...pleased you called on me, Hannah, to aid in your Rut.”

“‘Course. Wouldn’t want it any other way, ‘lie,” Hannah promised, trailing lazy kisses down her neck.

“You have to promise if you change your mind about your own Rut, you’ll call us. Or if...if you don’t want that sort of help, but you need help-help, we’d come,” Claire said in earnest. “We could probably figure out something to suppress Sympathy, but thats’ really only if it would bother you, us being in Sympathetic Heat. We’d help you bathe or feed. Oh! Donations can be directed, at the Blood bank, right? I’ll start going in regularly and you can stock up-”

“You needn’t pay me taxes, Claire, you have already well provided for Morganville-”

“I want to provide for _you._ And you like my blood, right? It seemed like you did, during my Heat. Oh, is it a better flavor then or something? Maybe I’ll draw some and see if there’s a difference between when I’m, you know, normal, and when I’m in Heat.”

“Hear that ‘lie? Baby girl’s out here tryin’ to make sure you got your favorite flavor of blood for your Rut,” Hannah snickered.

“You are not to press yourself, Claire. An Omega’s blood is...an Omega’s blood, Heat or no it is enjoyable. But you get so very poorly when you donate and I...I do not care for you going to the Blood Bank,” Amelie fretted. “I do make a point of making it very clear to my council you are not to be required to donate. If you insist, more comfortable arrangements will be made with physicians I trust.”

“Why? Don’t you trust the people at the Blood Bank? They seem nice, and they had good fruit-”

“I will trust my own physicians more, and the fruit provided will be far superior I assure you. You will recover properly, eat and hydrate and lie down until your strength returns if you insist on such ridiculousness.”

“Feeding you isn’t ridiculous.”

“Darlin’, I think Amelie’s frettin’ is her way of invitin’ you to come ‘round her place and donate, let ‘er take care of you,” Hannah outed the woman who looked absolutely outraged at the observation.

“It is _nothing_ of the _sort!_ It would be mere coincidence that- well yes, it would be best if such arrangement took place in the same place I already secured for myself for the day. Expeditious, and less strain on my security team. And…” Amelie frowned, sighing as she relented and allowed the confession of, “it...would take the worry from my mind, knowing you are well at hand with certainty.”

“Cool, so, that’s all the more incentive to donate,” Claire giggled, burying her face against Amelie’s throat, “I get to spend time with you.”

“It would hardly- I would be very busy,” Amelie refuted. Woman would be cuddlin’ right up to Claire the moment the girl felt woozy from blood loss and they all knew it. ‘Specially when she all but pouted when Claire announced.

“Um...I’m actually a little hungry, and my Omega...I’m supposed to take good care of my Alpha when she’s in Rut, I’m hungry so you must be starved. Can I please get us some food, Alpha?”

“You go right on ahead darlin’, best do it now before I’m out of ‘lie,” Hannah said, and the Vampire’s lips twisted downward after Claire pressed a kiss to them and proceeded to pop off the bed. 

“Amelie, I’ll bring you something too, Grandma Day brought food but...I think that’s more for when we hit the peak of Rut and it’s all we can do to heat something up and eat it. I’m going to make some breakfast I think. Pancakes. Sound good?”

“I’m not of a mind for food just now,” Amelie drawled. Claire nodded and set about getting busy in the kitchen. The woman heaved a sigh, breathin’ out slow through her mouth.

“You okay?” Hannah checked, “I didn’t push you too much, did I?”

“I am not wholly comfortable but neither is that unpleasant...it is in fact, part of the pleasure, you needn’t worry.”

“Needn’t? Maybe. Gonna? Always,” Hannah said, nuzzling against her neck and breathing deep, “Always gonna worry about you ‘lie.” The woman sighed again, more contented that time, she and Hannah watching the little show goin’ on in the kitchen. Girl seriously couldn’t be damned to ask for help, not that she’d get much anyway right now but still, Claire was up on the counter top, browsing the top shelf of her cabinets, finding where Hannah kept the real vanilla out of reach. Fun to watch her little Omega eagerly whipping up a meal for them stark naked. Save for the bracelet that marked her as Amelie’s and...she’d fallen asleep with her jewelry on, little earrings, her necklace...she thought they matched her bracelet well, and she realized now, they matched to perfection. They were the same quality of gold, way too rich for Claire’s budget, she thought maybe they were presents from her parents but they seemed new, and something clicked in her brain, laying here like this, that maybe…

“You go buyin’ our Omega jewelry already, ‘lie?”

“If you had deigned to return to your place of business as you were scheduled to yesterday, you would realize I made purchase of finery for you both. There is a watch that would have gone handsomely with your suit, that bore instruction, as our darling Claire’s jewelry did, to wear it to dinner.”

“Well damn...guess I’ll just have to wear it to the next one.”

“Bold of you to assume there will be a next one.”

“Is it?” Hannah chuckled, nipping at her throat.

“Vexing, Hannah Moses. Entirely vexing,” Amelie complained. “I suppose. I would very much like to see how it suits you, you’ve such lovely skin I think gold will compliment you nicely,” she said, lacing fingers with Hannah, bringing her hand up to press a kiss to the back of her hand.

“You goin’ soft on me Amelie? And here I was worried.”

“Worried?”

Might be stupid to bring up, to even think of since they were laying here, knotted together, but, “...you’re awful quick, when we’re together, to get nice and affectionate with Claire. I know she’s the cuddlier one but uh...I’m serious ‘lie, about what I said the other day, if I’ve done something-”

“You have done nothing. I- it is not a matter of offense. Save perhaps...I have offended you, maybe, and I apologize. It is...I am more restrained, yes, in regards to you.”

“Why? Claire bein’ full on Omega make it easier or somethin’? Why’re you more comfortable lettin’ down your guard with her than me?”

“Because I can’t.”

“You can’t with me? That’s your answer?”

“That is an answer that applies to you both, in different ways Hannah Moses. I can’t get carried away with Claire, she is so young and delicate, and therefore I have...several reasons to keep myself in line. Not stray too far, when I indulge in her, holding her hands or kissing her. With you? You are no such thing, Hannah Moses. You are, in your fullness, the woman you are. There is little room for my influence leading you astray. I can’t...there is nothing in this world save your voicing refusal, that would stop me if I started. If I touched you every instance that I craved to, if I gave into that, I would have you on sight. If I took you in my arms when you appeared in your bedroom window at Day House I would have taken it too far, not ceased touching you until I had indulged in sating myself with you in any way you would give yourself to me. I would take, Hannah Moses. And you are not mine to take.”

“Says who?”

“So says I. Fate perhaps. Sam was destined to die for me the moment he gave himself over to my will, damned himself for loving me. I will enjoy my time with you and Claire, that I can take without bringing you harm, that is a mistake I made with him that I will not repeat with you. But I will likewise remove myself the moment I deem it unsafe, the moment this goes too far, for that very same motive. I will not harm you Hannah Moses. And that is all love of me brings, you will understand. Harm.”

Hannah couldn’t help it, the laughter that bubbled up in her throat, oh Jesus, she couldn’t stop, she buried her face against Amelie’s shoulder, tryin’ to quell the sound but _Christ alive._

“‘Lie I dunno if you met ‘er but you ever heard of a Claire? Claire Danvers? That girl’s more trouble than Morganville’s seen in a minute.”

“Hey!” Claire argued, pouting as she flipped a pancake and then turned to look over her shoulder at them, _“Morganville_ is the trouble! I was just minding my own business! The worst trouble I ever got into before coming here was a library fine.”

“Claire Danvers, you mean to tell me you’ve been late to return a book to the library?”

“Yeah I have, and I’ll do it again!” Claire warned with menace.

“See? Trouble. Gonna end up in a shoot out with some librarians over her ass someday. My Omega’s all sorts of danger, you’re all sorts of danger, seems to me I gotta type. You ain’t harm, ‘lie. You got power, and you keep it. Sometimes that brings trouble to your door. I’m the one offerin’ to face it down with you. Ain’t no fault of yours, that’s on me. You didn’t make Sam do nothin’ that man loved you the way you damn deserve, anyone’s fault? It’s Bishop's. You all put your lives on the line that night, it could’ve been any one of you, you, Myrnin. But it was him. And I’m real sorry about it, I wish with everything I could’ve done more.”

“You were very brave, in the face of Bishop’s take over, Hannah Moses,” Amelie commended quietly. “You and Claire both. I was...very proud.”

“...really?” Claire asked in a small voice, her back to them as she slid a pancake onto the plate at her side, started workin' on another.

“Oh...oh my darling of course I was. You were remarkable,” Amelie assured in earnest, “ma cherie I do not begrudge you anything you had to do in those days to survive, your work for Bishop kept you alive, you did so well, fought him the moment you realized you could. You persisted, Claire, and that was all that I needed of you, all I could ask.”

Hannah’s heart did a real painful twist in her chest when she heard Claire sniffle. Those had been some rough times for everyone, poor babe had to actually go meet that bastard in person, be his plaything, wonder when he was gonna get bored and kill her, walked around with his mark on her arm forcing her into his will. But every time she met up with Hannah in those days, girl always had some fight in her, was always waitin’, biding her time and believing that Amelie would come out on top. Still, she felt...like dirt, she’d said, the one time she and Hannah had a deeper conversation about it, felt like scum for the things Bishop had ordered her to do, blamed herself.

“That was hard. But we’re tough and we got through it. And a lot of that is due to the fact we stuck together, believed in each other. You’re a smart lady, Amelie, you’ll get it eventually but until you do? I’m gonna have to make it real clear. You me and Claire? Ain’t no better team out there. Us? We’re better together, trouble’s always gonna come. We’re always gonna kick its ass because we do it together. We don’t hurt each other honey, we keep each other safe.”

“You...are absolutely ridiculous, Hannah Moses,” Amelie complained. “But perhaps there is wisdom in the things you say. I will...take it under advisement. If anything were to happen to you or- or to Claire-” her voice cut out, had to clear her throat.

The eye Claire was cookin on cut off, and she slid her last pancake onto the stack she was making, dusted off her hands and turned to face them. “Amelie?”

“Ada has been managed. Your system is online and functioning splendidly just- oh, she did mean you such harm. When I think what might have happened-”

Claire was swift to cross the room and dive on into bed again, curling up against Amelie, peppering kisses to her cheek. “Then don’t, silly. Because that’s what it is. You handled it, you listened and believed me when I said I didn’t feel safe. You and Hannah kept me safe and you gave _my_ system a shot. I mean I’m 17. I’ve been learning to code for roughly...0.2% of your Vampiric life? But you worked with me and believed in me and now you don’t have to worry about Ada hurting me because you already took care of her. _Thank you,_ Alpha. You protected me,” she praised, pressing kisses low on Amelie’s throat, and the woman breathed a disbelieving laugh, shaking her head.

“I do...I do so cherish you both,” Amelie said softly, relaxing more into Hannah as she held Claire close. “That is more than I should confess.” Then she sniffed as if she smelled something, a smile tugging at her lips. “...my darling...what is it, exactly, you’ve left on the stove?”

Claire sucked in a horrified gasp, “The blood!” she shrieked in panic, scrambling off the bed and bookin’ it to the stove, uncovering a sauce pan and peering inside, heaving a sigh of relief. “Oh, whew. I was scared it was burning or something. Can you burn blood? That’s a dumb question, of course you can. Grandma Day left a few bottles in the fridge, I was just warming it up for you!”

“Girl you did _not_ put blood in my sauce pan,” Hannah groaned, “I make gravy in that, woman!”

“It was clean! And I’ll wash it out really well, gosh, it’s for Amelie! She deserves a hot meal too and blood’s gross cold.”

“...are we speaking from some personal experimentation, Claire?” Amelie drawled, arching a brow at their Omega.

That had her turning around to stick her tongue out at them when Hannah laughed, “Michael doesn’t like it cold! He heats it up in the microwave like a barbarian though,” Claire shuddered, emptying the sauce pan into a tall glass. She returned a few things to the fridge before taking up the glass and the plate of pancakes, a few bottles of water cradled against her side between her arm and her ribcage, shivering a bit from the chill as she padded back over to the bed, sitting on her knees and setting the plate down careful in the empty space before Amelie before it clicked for Hannah that sitting up needed to be a thing. She held Amelie a bit tighter, offering the warning,

“Up we get,” before shifting them to sit up and scoot back with Amelie in her lap, the woman gasping sharply and clenching around Hannah, a soft groan leaving her as she was seated more firmly on Hannah’s cock.

“Indeed,” Amelie drawled, letting out an actual laugh, something that sounded light and happy and almost like an outright _giggle_ when Claire hummed, pressing an enthusiastic kiss to Amelie’s cheek. “Chérie.”

“You’re doing so well, Alpha! You’re so pretty and you’re already starting Sympathetic Rut, I’m so excited for you and my Alpha to fill me!” Claire giggled, pulling away from Amelie and shifting to kiss Hannah.

“Yes well, I am maintaining some control but I can only hold back for so long with such a potent Omega at hand. Gracious, that I did not form immediately upon entering your home is...well, it has been difficult,” Amelie confessed.

“You’ve been holdin’ back Sympathetic Rut?” Hannah asked incredulously. That didn’t even sound possible.

“I am an experienced Alpha, Hannah Moses. And too I...wished to indulge you, however you might need, to comfortably allow me to engage in your Rut. Perhaps I should teach Claire,” Amelie mused, “you know I might have to seek more Omegas or Betas for my security team? The host of them struggled last night for having you walking about Day House in the mere beginning of Sympathetic Heat.”

“Oh gosh, I was in Sympathetic Heat at dinner?” Claire asked, “I mean I was a little Heat-ish later I guess.”

“That and Hannah’s coinciding behavior alerted me to her coming Rut...it is...interesting, you would already begin endeavoring to sync with one another, telling.”

“Telling?” Claire wondered as she sat back, holding out the glass of blood for Amelie to take in hand.

“Merci,” Amelie said, taking a few sips, “...it is a positive sign, for those who wish to be mates, that your Omega and her Epsilon are already partnering in this way, to endure your Heats or Rut together, without need of Sympathy from one another.”

Claire bounced a little in her seat with her excitement at that, “Really?”

“You done messed me all the way up darlin’, thrown me for a loop. Can’t say I’m complainin’ though,” Hannah laughed, more when Claire preened before turning her attention to the food she’d prepared, putting the plate before her, spearing the stack of syrupy, buttery pancakes and cutting a slice, raising it carefully in Hannah’s direction. Hannah grinned as she accepted the bite, Jesus it was just what she needed right now. 

* * *

Amelie downed her glass of blood, Claire alternating between giving Hannah bites of pancake before taking one for herself, little Miss ‘I’m not of a mind for food just now’ Amelie stole a bite meant for Hannah, to the Alpha’s amusement, humming appreciatively and licking her lips clean...or maybe in anticipation. Hannah’s knot was starting to go down by the time they finished, started knocking back water to hydrate and rinse out their mouths a bit, Claire taking their dirty dishes and whisking them over to the sink, thighs rubbing together a bit, a little wet glistening on her thighs as her Heat gathered in anticipation. And she was just in time, moved in just the right moment to be returned to bed. The second Hannah was soft, slipping out of Amelie? Her Omega was on it, burying her face in the Vampire Alpha’s sex, Amelie letting out a startled sound before throwing her head back against Hannah’s shoulder and gasping as Claire lapped and sucked and swallowed, shakin’ her ass a little as she hummed at the taste,

“My Alphas taste so good together, so perfect,” Claire said before breaching deeper with her tongue she and Amelie moaning, woman writhing against Hannah? It was enough to rile her Alpha up real good again. Barely any break, really, and boom, already hardening, Rut flaring, she barely had the sense to rasp out,

“‘Lie, I need marked,” ‘cause she’d be taking her Omega proper here soon, muscles already coiling with the need to pounce on the girl eating out her Alpha with her ass in the air.

“Front pocket, in a clear jar,” Amelie panted out, one hand clenching the bedsheets at her hip while the other threaded into Claire’s hair, shaft steadily forming, comin’ up hard against Claire’s head, the Omega _giggled_ , switched right around to dragging her tongue along Amelie’s shaft, sucking pre-cum from the tip before taking her in her mouth as she continued to grow, drawing a a long muted moan from the woman that just about distracted Hannah after she got up from the bed to go...where? Oh right, duffel bag, front pocket, clear jar. She found it real quick, hyper focused, she needed inside her Omega _now._ Amelie was only just able to drag her attention away from Claire enough to dip a finger into the open jar and mark Hannah’s chest before...well, she hoped whatever that shit was it wasn’t expensive because the jar got chucked across the room and she was at the foot of her bed, lining up with her Omega, and sliding right on in, hard and fast, and pulling a delighted squeal that ended in a choking sound as the motion sent her forward onto Amelie’s cock, slamming the back of her throat before she was expecting it. Claire moaned around Amelie, kept on moaning with each thrust as Hannah set a harsh rhythm, her Omega rolling right with it, clenching around her, pulling her in, trying to bear down on her in the split seconds she was buried to the hilt. Claire let out a scream against Amelie, pulled her mouth away, hand working up and down Amelie’s shaft in its stead as she sucked in air she used to cry out, “Alphas! So good so good so good, oh God!”

“Gonna fill you so good, breed you so well, this Mark might not even be able to stop it. You’re so perfect, Omega, Heat’s so strong, even in sympathy. I was made for breeding you girl, we might not have a choice in the matter.”

“Ahh!” Claire cried out into the mattress, shaking fierce as her orgasm built, “Yes, yes! My Alpha, my Alphas are so strong, so powerful, oh God, please!” she threw her head back and _screamed_ as Hannah bore into her, pressing deeper than before, fucking straight into her womb, slamming into her and pulling out, only to do it over and over until Claire was a screaming shaking mess, too far gone to focus, her hand slipping from Amelie’s cock and the woman had to take Claire by the back of her head, yanking it upward and shove her cock into her open mouth, fucking into it as their Omega screamed and begged for more.

Hannah yelled, a long, wild sound as she felt her Knot beginning to swell, and Claire writhed beneath her, panting and keening around Amelie’s cock as Hannah’s Knot caught against Claire’s entrance, only just slipping back out as she pulled back, and then she slammed home a final time, her Knot slipping in and locking her in place as Claire _wailed_ and Amelie cried out, as the Alphas came, Claire choking in the split second before she started gulping to swallow the come pouring down her throat while Hannah filled her womb. Claire trembled between them as she finished taking both their come, Amelie releasing hold of her head and allowing her up, she did raise up on her arms weakly, had a split second before she was on her elbows on the mattress but it had been enough to get her mouth off of Amelie’s cock, only for the Omega to start lazily teasing at the woman’s knot with her mouth.

“Didn’t get enough already?” Hannah chuckled as she ground into her Omega, walls clenching around her at the motion.

“Ahh!” Claire cried, whimpering as her frame twitched with aftershocks, “I just- mmm, Alphas are so good, I can’t help it.”

“Unrelenting, your Omega, we’ll truly have to do something about her,” Amelie purred, shuddering her pleasure as Claire worked her Knot, wriggling her ass with Hannah locked inside her.

Their Omega worked and writhed, taking Amelie’s cock in her mouth in the moment before the woman came again, chasing orgasm after orgasm from her Alphas, Hannah whole body tingled and blazed with the glow of it on continuum until she was shooting ropes of come into her Omega for a third time, had her damn collapsing onto the bed, lying on her side curled protectively around Claire, their heads resting between Amelie’s spread legs, she could feel a cold thigh against the back of her head as she caught her breath, pressed kisses to Claire’s head.

“Jesus, Omega, thought _I_ was gonna run _you_ ragged,” Hannah half-heartedly complained, met with Amelie’s,

“You apparently have, chérie,” the vampire said, adjusting herself so she could sit against the headboard, a few pillows at her back before she settled and got Hannah’s head in her lap, Claire’s just under hers resting more on the woman’s knee, not making any sort of response, her head sort of lolled into the woman’s lap, loose and lax, oh shit, “She merely sleeps,” Amelie assured, carding a hand through Claire’s hair. “My dear her Omega merely seeks to give your Alpha what she needs. You wished to leave your Omega so thoroughly filled, your desire is what provoked our little Omega to behave as such until you were properly sated. You feel your Rut letting up in this moment, yes?”

Huh. Yeah, she did, it wasn’t that different from her Heat dying out to gather again. But uh, “Shit ‘lie, is Rut always this intense? I feel it buildin’ again already.”

“Thus I cautioned you to adequately prepare. I’ve made appropriate arrangements, you may be permitted, even, to take me from behind, should Claire need a break from your attentions.”

“What if she don’t and just wants to watch?” Hannah asked, warm flirtation in her voice.

“...I suppose, should the two of you behave, I would allow as much as a reward,” Amelie allowed. “Although your Omega making us come so continuously without so much as a by-your-leave? That was arduous work, when we are recovered, she is surely due some punishment, don’t you think?” a smile tugged at the woman’s lips and she chuckled warm in her throat because...well Hannah was pretty sure she could be concerned that Claire, practically comatose, heard ‘punishment’ roused enough to wriggle her hips, sending a jolt through Hannah with the motion, Jesus.

“...promise I’ll be good if Alphas make me…” fell soft from her lips before she sighed and slipped back under.

“...’lie, how is it you’re the vampire but Claire here’s the real monster of the relationship?” Hannah asked.

“That isn’t quite the term I’d use,” Amelie said.

“What? Monster, or relationship?”

The woman looked caught at that, mouth working momentarily before saying, “Both!” and then, more calmly, “...it is not devious, that Claire has such desires. She is often put to such stress, constantly having to prove herself and hold her own against those who would think themselves her betters. Sexual submission is an adequate release, punishment in good fun is a part of that. She is not allowed mistakes in her day to day, they are make-or-break in her work with me and Myrnin and even before her Professors at school. Here she can have the experience of making a mistake, be met with punishment of a pleasurable sort, it seems relaxing if not wholly therapeutic.”

“You need something like that Amelie? You know, we don’t always gotta meet like this, there is sex outside of Rut and Heat.”

“That would hardly be appropriate.”

“And why not?”

“Claire would not appreciate-!”

“Claire would appreciate,” the girl sleepily assured. Rallying like a damn troop, Hannah thought for sure she’d be conked until her Knot went down.

“I do not- I have not often entertained- we’ll see!” Amelie snapped, had her blushy face on real cute, grumpy and shy.

“You’re real cute, you know that ‘lie?”

“Do be silent!” the woman snapped further, “Claire is resting.”

“Claire- mmmf!” the girl voiced some laughing complaint behind Amelie’s hand when it went to cover her mouth.

“Resting, or she will be- young _lady!”_ Amelie snapped, punctuated by Claire giggling like mad because the girl had gone and bit at Amelie’s fingers over her mouth, gave them a long lick that startled the woman and had her removing her hand. “Well, we’ll certainly have to do something about _that.”_

Felt like they was movin’ in synch, having the same idea, at least Hannah had some idea just what Amelie had in mind. But lullin’ their girl into a false sense of security would be a little fun. Amelie brought Claire up to recline against her chest, capturing her lips in a toe curling kiss, catching Claire’s little scream when Hannah’s mouth went for her sex, lapping up a perfect heady mixture that only riled her Alpha further, tasting herself and Claire together sent her Rut flairing something fierce, already hardening again against the mattress as she licked and sucked, pulling little screams from her writhing Omega, Claire’s knees kept shaking, trying to come together, it just kept Hannah’s head secure between her thighs. Amelie only let up when it sounded like the girl was out of air and when she pulled back, her weight leaving their bed entirely, their Omega fell back against the headboard and had to suck in harsh gasps to catch up, caught up in tryin’ to breathe while her brain short circuited with the need to cry out,

“Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, fuck fuck fuck! Ah-mm!” a shriek came from her, muffled sounding and Hannah chuckled, peeking up because she wanted to check and make sure she was right, and right she had been. Should’ve bet on it. ‘lie came back around with some equipment from her duffle, looked like she’d gotten into Hannah’s things too. Claire’d shrieked around a shiny black ball-gag, staring up into Amelie’s smirking expression in utter confusion.

Amelie stroked Claire’s face as she intoned, “We’re going to have some fun, my dearest, and I will absolutely bring a stop to it if it brings you true displeasure. I understand you mightn’t truly be capable of handling being restrained. You are absolutely safe, and we will heed you if you need us to stop. Is that _clear_ Claire?” she asked, and Claire nodded, offering a muffled,

“Mm-hm.”

“Good girl,” Amelie praised, however, “although you’ve been rather naughty tonight, haven’t you? Being so greedy for our come, not allowing us so much as a break between filling you _thrice_. Shall we teach her a lesson, Alpha?” 

“Only way she’ll learn, I reckon,” Hannah drawled, going right back to working Claire with her tongue, her Omega shrieking against the gag as she clutched at the sheets until Amelie finished securing a set of Hannah’s handcuffs to each bedpost on either end of the headboard, and then Hannah sat back and watched as Claire thrashed a bit, as Amelie took her wrist in hand pulled her around so she was on her knees, facing the headboard and locking her wrist in a set of cuffs before zippin’ right on around to the other side of the bed to do the same with the other wrist, securing her there and Hannah pushed Claire’s legs open more, gave her a sharp smack on the ass to prompt her to sit up higher on her knees so it was easier when she got up, ducked under one of Claire’s arms to slip into place before her Omega, kissing at her throat, and Amelie took Claire’s face in hand once more to meet her gaze, verify somethin’ in her mind, that she was doin’ okay, wasn’t uncomfortable with where this was going, being cuffed now wasn’t putting her in past pain and panic. Hannah had her hands on Claire’s hips, guiding them, teasing her by dragging her over the tip of her cock, just sliding against her opening but not quite breaching, getting a little moan each time as she kept on kissing her Omega’s throat and Amelie walked, a nice Human pace, to set up at the foot of the bed, climbing up on her knees behind Claire, caressing her backside and then the girl jerked so hard she nearly impaled herself on Hannah’s cock, let out a little scream as the Vampire loosed a fierce _smack_ against her ass.

“Mmm, I think our dear Omega is due a strike for every minute she kept her Alpha locked inside of her,” Amelie reasoned out, “Your Knot was caught in me for half of an hour, as is normal for such a vigorous Alpha, but in Claire? Oh, she kept toying with us, keeping you hard and knotted for...I would say forty-five minutes, wouldn’t you agree, Hannah?”

“Shame I don’t got my fancy new watch to verify. Guess I’ll just have to go by your figurin’, ‘lie,” Hannah supposed.

“And so we shall,” Amelie purred, “When I am through with her, Alpha, may I have your permission to enter your Omega with you? She’s such a glutton for come I think that might be the only way to give her her fill of it.”

Claire was already soaking wet, a little excited wriggle to her hips at the suggestion and Hannah chuckled against her throat. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Alpha,” she agreed, shaking her head and nipping at Claire’s throat when she let out a delighted little sound behind her gag.

Amelie started up her count...countin’ down from forty five, forty four, to when the Vampire would finally enter her. Hannah had free reign to do whatever the fuck she wanted, could only take so much of the tip of her cock slipping into her Omega, feeling how wet she was, hearing Claire’s sweet little muffled screams each time it happened, and so when a particularly hard _crack_ of Amelie’s hand agains Claire’s ass sent her right up on Hannah’s cock again Hannah grabbed her thighs and pulled her on down, relishing in the scream that pulled from her Omega’s throat, loud and long, hips wriggling in Hannah’s hands in her excitement, and Hannah felt the next smack to Claire’s ass vibrating through her, sending Claire down into Hannah’s thrusts, _fuck_. Woman had to intentionally be working in harmony with her to send Hannah absolutely wild, felt like it was doing much of the same to Claire, she really was livin’ her best damn life right now, crying out every thrust, fucked damn near breathless from her Alphas pounding her in her favorite ways.

“Three,” _crack,_ “two,” _crack!_ “one.” _CRACK_ , so hard it had Claire shrieking, even Hannah felt the sting, and then a feral growl left Hannah’s throat when Amelie’s hands were on Claire’s hips, pulling her off of the Alpha’s shaft. Her snarling was stopped only by Amelie’s stare, cool and calm as she whispered something in Claire’s ear and her Omega nodded, sitting obediently on her knees over her Alpha’s cock shaking with her anticipation and her next building orgasm and, sweet thing had come nearly three times already. Amelie was undoing the cuff, detaching them from the headboard, Claire’s right hand thunked against the mattress, arm trembling as she tried to hold herself up and failed, collapsing against Hannah who chuckled as the poor thing did her best to keep her hips up. And then Amelie was behind her again, hands on Claire’s hips to prompt her to unstraddle Hannah, explaining,

“Your Alpha will feel steadier...better, if you are on top while I enter our Omega, don’t you think?”

“Hell yeah darlin’, sounds good to me,” Hannah readily agreed, yeah, that soothed somethin’ in her further, the conflict between instinct that said Amelie was a competing Alpha while everything else in her screamed _Mate._

Hannah rose up off the bed, let Amelie do whatever she thought she needed to, moved to help her once she got the idea. They got Claire turned around, probably be more comfortable for the girl to be knotted facing up anyway, and Amelie secured one wrist to the headboard again before slipping into place behind her, and Hannah had the honors of clicking the second handcuff into place, her Omega was a trembling mess, eagerly awaiting her Alphas. Hannah got into place, on her knees between her Omega’s thighs and Claire let out a satisfied sound when Hannah entered her again, thrusting a few times before she nodded to Amelie and then their Omega threw her head back and _screamed_ as Amelie’s tip pressed at her opening, brushing against Hannah’s cock, pushing upward, testing their Omega as she slowly sheathed herself inside, Claire’s walls clenching around their cocks as her handcuffs rattled as Claire shook and released scream after scream as she came, and they enjoyed her riding out her orgasm before Amelie pulled back and slammed up into the girl and Hannah followed suit, giving over to her Alpha and letting herself just drive blindly into her Omega, pounding into her with harsh abandon, nothing in mind but the goal of filling her with come and leaving her bred. Amelie kept the girl steady, was on guard so Hannah could lose herself to the act of slamming into her Omega until her knot began to swell, catching, catching, _caught._ Locked inside and then she felt the pressure of Amelie’s swelling knot just behind and she came in the moment Amelie was locked alongside her, shooting ropes of come into their Omega just a split second after Hannah while Claire howled into her gag, chest heaving to breathe in as deep as she could manage as she came, collapsing back against Amelie in the moment Hannah collapsed against her, catching herself physically and mentally, it felt like she was falling into herself as she stopped just short of falling into her Omega, one hand on the mattress, the other taking hold of Claire’s hip before sliding up to palm the little swell of come low on her stomach, a small possessive growl in her throat as her Alpha riled at the feeling, fillin’ Hannah’s brain and chest with blazing warmth. _Mate, Omega, whole._ Amelie reaching overhead to free Claire’s wrists, before her fingers worked to undo the leather strap at the back of her head, Claire sucking in a big gulp of air through her mouth that ended in a happy, sleep-laced laugh as Amelie’s arms wrapped around their Omega’s waist and she peppered kisses to Claire’s temple.

“Ma chérie, oh my darling you did so well,” Amelie praised, stroking Claire’s hair. “How do you feel?”

“So good Alpha, I’m so full and that was,” she broke out in a giggle, “that was so much fun, mmm,” she hummed contentedly as she relaxed further against the Alpha at her back. “Hannah? Alpha? Was that good?”

“Good? Amazing, baby, shit,” Hannah said, face diving into Claire’s neck again to kiss at her throat, breathe her and Amelie in, “could do this all day, gonna need to keep you filled girl.”

“I’m good with that,” Claire assured, laughter in her voice as she carded a hand over Hannah’s braids, “so pretty Alpha, you’re so strong.”

“You were both remarkable,” Amelie said, “do rest while you can. Are you comfortable Claire? We can shift if need be.”

“We squishin’ you ‘lie?” Hannah worried, but the Vampire woman chuckled.

“I am more than comfortable bearing your weights, it is another motive for our switch,” she assured.

“I’m comfortable if my Alphas are. You can relax, Hannah, you won’t hurt me, and it kind of makes you press into me more, it feels really good I promise,” Claire said, humming contentedly, wriggling her hips a bit when Hannah relaxed against her with a sigh.

* * *

They laid there real nice and content, but Hannah could feel her Alpha stirring. She wanted to give Claire a break, this...she’d never gone through Rut before, her Heat’s were neat, tidily timed, but this felt different, a good different, but different. She was properly matched now, had an Omega her Alpha was dead set on breeding, they might really be in this for the long haul. As soon as they were unknotted, Hannah rolled onto her side, pressing kisses to Claire’s cheek, rousin’ her sleepy Omega.

“You hungry darlin’? I could use a snack.”

“Let me get it,” Claire said, stretching with a little groan before she yawned and sat up, smiling mischievously as she rocked side to side in Amelie’s lap, earning a muted grunt from the Vampire woman fighting a smile of her own. “What are you hungry for, Alpha?”

Hannah couldn’t help pulling her Omega into her arms, breathing in deep before pressing a kiss to the side of her head, “You girl, but that ain’t gonna get me the kind of snack I was tryin’ to suggest.” What even was food? Claire was lying against her now, sex against Hannah’s thigh leaking come and wet, that was the thing that most appealed even as her stomach growled in an attempt to remind her what people ate outside of their girlfriends.

“Mmm...you’re not hungry enough for like a meal or anything. I’ll go get you something, to tide you over until we’re starved enough to break out the casserole,” Claire decided, pressing a kiss to Hannah’s lips, a sweet little thing meant for leaving her with but Hannah held her close, indulged in kissing her soundly before Claire giggled and raised a hand to her shoulder, “I’ll be right back, love on Amelie for me while I’m busy, okay?”

Oh, she could do that. That was why the good Lord gave her two partners for Rut, yup, one got wore out or were otherwise occupied? There was another. Amelie was shaking her head, probably hadn’t been too keen on Claire’s phrasing, but that’s what it was. Loving. Hannah curling up against her Alpha, hand slipping down her body to stroke at her cock as she pressed kisses to her throat. Still a little exhausted for goin’ again but Amelie chuckled, baring her neck more to let Hannah do as she pleased while Claire padded over to the kitchen. She raised her hand to stroke along the woman’s side until she sloped over the curve of her breast and then she rested her hand on the woman’s face, thumb brushing her cheek before taking her lips in a slow, lazy kiss.

“Is your Alpha truly so insatiable?” Amelie wondered when Hannah let up for air, amused. “Goodness, when Claire is ready to be truly bred, you’ll leave her with twins no doubt. You’ve seeded her thrice at least in just as many hours.”

“You were right along with me darlin’...maybe one from each of us? Or are we gonna have our poor Omega carryin’ around two sets of twins-”

“I draw the line at triplets!” Claire snapped from the counter, “I swear to God Hannah Moses, if the _one time-”_

“One time?” Hannah drawled.

_“Bite me.”_

“That’s the plan, darlin’.”

“The one time I say yes to having children with you and you two land me pregnant with God, what is that even called? Quadruplets? That’s a horrifying word. I’ll kill you, Hannah Moses. I’ll chase you down while I’ve still got a full range of motion, and I’ll murder you in cold blood and I won’t get caught. If there’s one thing chemistry and Morganville has taught me, it’s how to get rid of a body.”

“You’ve rid yourself of a body in your time in my town?” Amelie wondered.

“...would you know if I had?” Claire questioned back.

“Woman, you cookin’ up anything over there other than that attitude?” Hannah wondered, smile tugging at her lips as she looked to her Omega just working away at the counter, legs slick with come and her own wetness dripping down her thighs, slicing up...huh, Grandma Day must’ve dropped off a few things with her casserole, or maybe Amelie had something to do with it. Hannah’d been needing to go on a grocery run, but someway, somehow, her darlin’ was slicing up fresh cantaloupe, a little bowl of clean strawberries already prepped at her side. Wasn’t cooking nothing, exactly, and Hannah got a little lost in the thought, the realization her Omega’s fingers would be sweet, sticky from her work, and it didn’t really take much more than that to realize she’d rolled right out of bed and made it to the kitchen, stepping right up behind Claire at the counter, a small gasp leaving the girl at the contact, Hannah’s hands on either side of her as she kissed her Omega’s shoulder.

“Alpha,” she shivered, and Hannah could smell her sympathetic Heat before the girl said, “God, already gathering again- y-you need to eat-” she sucked in a gasp when Hannah took her hand in hers, one with a freshly cut cube of melon she’d been about to add to her bowl of fruit. Hannah brought the hand to her lips, taking the bite of fruit in her mouth and biting down, relishing in the rush of juice over her tongue before she swallowed, sucking Claire’s fingers clean before her hands were on her Omega’s hips, turning her about. Claire’s knife clattered to the floor and she squeaked as Hannah hoisted her up onto the countertop, diving in for a rougher kiss though she pulled back momentarily when she heard the _thunk_ of Claire’s head against the cabinet from the force, something in her shriveled at that, accidentally hurting her Omega but a giggle burst from Claire the moment it happened, wrapping her arms around Hannah’s neck, and the Alpha relaxed, taking Claire’s face in her hands and kissing her more gently. Omega, hers, she was hers to consume, and hers to protect, she could take her time.

Didn’t get nearly enough time, or maybe it was that she took too much, wasn’t payin’ enough attention to some damn facts of life. Because it was a solid punch to the gut, knocked the wind right out of her and sent her Alpha damn heeling, retreating so damn fast when Claire sucked in a horrified gasp and pled in earnest,

“We have to stop!” and a fear filled, fear fueling, “Oh God!”

Hannah pulled back immediately, searching her Omega’s face, “Darlin’? Baby what is it?” had she done something? Was something brushing on the familiar with what those boys had tried to do to her? Fuckin’ _assholes_ Amelie took quick care of. Still didn’t know what she had up her sleeve for the Morelle girl, but she got this real dark gleam in her eye when Hannah asked about it, so, it would be good and handled. “Talk to me, what do you need?”

“Blankets! Where did yours go? Oh God oh God, do you have thicker curtains somewhere? Or maybe we can use towels- Crap!” she yelped, dropping down from the counter and slipping out of Hannah’s arms to bolt for the bed.

The sun. The damn sun was comin’ up, and there Amelie was, sprawled out on her bed with beams of light starting to streak in through her blinds, _fuck!_ Amelie was about as old as they came, had some resistance to the sun but still, Hannah was pretty well on one accord with the panic Claire was feeling over the matter. Amelie just looked up at them, concern in her expression over Claire’s being distraught, opening her mouth to voice questions of her own before she let out an “Oof!” as Claire collided with her, basically just belly flopping onto the woman, scrambling to bodily shield her from the sun,

“Just lie still, I’ll protect you!” Claire cried, ‘lie was at least a head taller than the Human girl, “Oh God, I’m so sorry, we didn’t think about the sun! Hannah go grab something quick! _Hannah!”_ that time her name was in reprimand because the woman couldn’t help herself, Hannah busted up laughing at her little Omega trying to bodily shield _anyone_ from literally anything. Streaks of light were hitting Amelie directly in the face, Claire’s head was buried in the woman’s hair, the woman would be fucked in the worst way if she was a new Vampire. Jesus, they could’ve watched her _die_ if she wasn’t literally the oldest Vampire in town...maybe in existence, save Bishop. That sobered her up real fast. It was reckless, she let herself fall into denial and refused to see she was going into Rut, hadn’t been prepared enough for Claire, without Amelie’s help, Grandma Day’s. And now she realized she sure as hell hadn’t been prepared for Amelie’s sake, _fuck._

“On it darlin’, you heard her ‘lie. Stay still. I can block out the window in the bathroom real quick if you want someplace bigger than the wardrobe to step into while I get something proper up in here,” Hannah said, moving to do just that, towels and blankets, she had those, a few blackout screens in her car for emergencies, those could be propped up in the windowsills might cover the whole things if she set them up sideways.

“...darlings. Appreciate, though I do, your quaint concern, I am very much perfectly alright. It is less than mildly uncomfortable as it stands, if the windows could be covered eventually that would be lovely but there hardly needs to be such a panic over it. Too, I could always depart elsewhere and return-”

Claire whimpered, “Don’t leave!” as she held on tighter to the Vampire woman, overlapping Hannah’s all but snarled, 

_“No!”_ her Alpha roaring up inside her, she flinched at the sound of her own voice, cleared her throat and fought for some damn control to say, “Stay. Stay, ‘lie. Please. We’ll make this right, if you go, we go together.” Not a part of her really liked that, leaving. This was her place, but her place was with her Omega, and her Alpha. She’d be just fine with it, if it came to that, follow wherever they went, the important part was they were together, and they were safe.

“Very well, my word, I did say I would return,” Amelie complained. “But yes, I can make arrangement for us elsewhere, it is merely...it would be best for Hannah, for her Alpha, that we conduct her Rut where she has domain. Go, Hannah. Do as you must, I will be fine.”

Fine or not, Hannah still made swift work of it, dashing out to her car, back into the house...good thing she didn’t really have any neighbors to speak of in the immediate vicinity because she was barefoot, naked, and dick out for the world at large to see. But she got the screens, set them up in the windows and they didn’t fit too bad, the ones meant for the windshield and back window fit just about perfect, maybe something to drape over the curtain rod would block out the rest, and the littler ones for her side windows could fit the little window over the sink, in her bathroom, just fine, kept the sunlight at bay. A few towels secured over her curtain rods later, and the only real light in the place was the lamp by her bed.

“All done baby, suns blocked out good,” Hannah assured, speaking mostly to Claire though Amelie rolled her eyes.

“It was hardly an emergency, it-” she softened entirely when she realized Claire was shaking, “Oh my darling, I am _fine._ Oh gods, it isn’t a matter of- ma chérie, I am _alright_ , please do not despair so much,” she pled, carding a hand through Claire’s hair. Oh shit, girl was a little weepy over it, sniffling and crying into Amelie’s shoulder.

“You could have died! I’m so sorry I didn’t think about the sun, that was so stupid!” Claire lamented. “Are you okay? What can we do? Are you hurt?”

“I’m perfectly well. Darling it merely stings at worse, with such little exposure, like I’ve experienced rapid sunburn. I’m very old dear, I feel nothing of the sun’s ill effects now that our Alpha has protected me from it, and I’m sure my skin is already healing, I’ve no mirror at the moment but I doubt it is even reddened still.”

Claire sniffled, peeking up at the woman before sitting up a bit, wiping at her eyes as she looked Amelie over for signs of damage, and then her eyes fell on the woman’s face and she let out a soft, almost mystified, “Oh…”

“Oh?” Amelie asked, raising a brow at her.

Claire blinked a few times, reaching out with a tentative index finger to poke at the paling skin on Amelie’s cheek and informing her, “You...you have freckles now, from the sun exposure I think? Like you got sunburned, and it healed really fast and...you don’t tan but,” she giggled, “it’s so cute!” she cheerily declared it, and Amelie let out a startled sound when their Omega tackled her again, right up on her, peppering kisses to all the little freckles dotting her cheeks, her nose with unbridled enthusiasm. “You’re the cutest!”

“I am not _cute!_ I am _ancient_ , I am an enigma! I am-”

“Damn adorable with some cute ass freckles, Jesus ‘lie,” Hannah chuckled, falling into bed with her Alpha and Omega, Claire letting out a contented sound and snuggling against Hannah as the woman set about joining in on her little love session, loving on Amelie’s newly healed skin, woman even had a little draining warmth to her, didn’t like that she’d been put to risk, but there was a little reward for it, it was a wild sensation to feel the temperature change as she trailed kisses along Amelie’s jaw, down her neck, finding new freckles on sun bared skin and leaving them with kisses.

“You’re insufferable. The two of you are truly insufferable,” Amelie complained, “that I don’t have you executed for assaulting a Vampire is beyond me.”

“Because you love it, Amelie Mc...Franceypants...do you have a last name?” Claire wondered, “Or were you born before people started doing that?”

“Darling if anything _Amelie_ is my surname. In my earliest days my first was _Empress_ , you would do well to remember-” she sucked in a breath as Hannah...well, Claire was busy loving on Amelie’s cheeks, and Hannah discovered a freckle real low, pressed a kiss to the base of Amelie’s shaft, kept working lower. “This is foolishness, you were meant to be eating, were you not? Best to do that before you’re too far gone.”

“Yeah, could go for a little something,” Hannah supposed, grinning at her Alpha before pressing that grin to the woman’s cock, feeling it harden against her chin, then her cheek as it raised.

“Hannah,” Amelie spoke with an edge to her voice, “your Alpha will not be pleased-”

“Last I checked _I’m your_ Alpha. That makes you mine, and if I got anything to say about it? You’re about to be very pleased. Claire baby, you hush her up, why don’t you?”

“Mmm,” Claire hummed into a giggling sound as she moved her attention from Amelie’s cheek to say, “Yes Alpha,” before capturing her Vampire Alpha’s lips in her own, kissing her deeply, ‘lie’s cock went fully hard the moment their lips met, throwin’ off a flare of pheromones from her Sympathetic Rut, and Jesus Claire was wet as she kissed their Alpha senseless, until Amelie couldn’t much complain of anything, so wrapped up in their Omega, and she moaned into their kiss when Hannah took her in her mouth. Her Alpha did rile a little, but the first gush of precum over her tongue filled her mind with match and _mate_. Only thing her Alpha could complain about then was the bit of impatience, that wanted Amelie to just break through whatever it was in her thick skull that kept her from giving in, letting them in.

Hannah looked up when Amelie arched into them, hips stuttering as Claire teased at her breasts, taking each in hand as she kept up kissing the woman with dizzying enthusiasm, a muted cry dropping from her lips when Claire pulled back to breathe in the split second it took to move from kissing her to planting her lips at the base of her neck and doin’ her darndest to leave a mark, sweet lips workin’ to bruise. Filled Hannah’s trailer with the heady scent of Alpha and Omega pheromones, and Claire’s wet, the musk of Amelie’s skin. Felt herself getting harder, enough that her erection dragged against the mattress, weeping precum. The moment Claire smelled it had her Omega whimpering, “Alpha…”

Hannah sucked the whole way up the length of Amelie’s shaft, pulling it from her mouth with a wet popping sound to promise, “You’ll get your turn darlin’.”

Amelie cried out again when Hannah went right back to being about her business, taking her Alpha’s cock in her mouth, all of it, licking and sucking, swallowing against the tip, head bobbing up and down until Amelie gripped the sheets on either side of her and started bucking her hips, thrusting up into her mouth, panting as she chased her orgasm, and then Claire yelped and Hannah realized Amelie’d thrust three fingers into their Omega’s opening, slipping in with ease and fucking her with force that sent her catching herself on her hands and crying out, “Alpha! Amel-mmm!” as Amelie grabbed a fist full of Claire’s hair and yanked her into a bruising kiss as she fucked Hannah’s throat, pulling moans from her that went straight into her Alpha’s shaft. And she leaked come as an orgasm worked through her the moment Amelie came, letting out a loud yell that freed Claire up to breathe before she screamed her own ecstasy, clenching around Amelie’s fingers and shaking as she came, Hannah drinking down every last drop of come Amelie could shoot down her throat. 

“So...is my Alpha pleased?” Hannah asked cheekily, when she finished swallowing, caught her breath.

Amelie didn’t answer, not directly, she stared at Hannah a moment before pulling her fingers out of Claire, bringing them to her lips to lick clean in a way that riled Hannah’s Alpha, parts aroused and jealous seeing an Alpha savoring her Omega like that before the woman finally said, “Claire darling, do tend to your Alpha, won’t you? I believe you prepared fruit for her she’s yet to partake.”

And uh, that’s how Hannah ended up reclining against her pillows on the headboard, Claire sucking on her cock, Amelie curled up against her side, feeding Hannah bites of fresh fruit, the whole thing had her Alpha purrin like a damn cat, feeling like a Queen. Only got better when her hand flexed in Claire’s hair as she felt herself getting ready to come and Claire pulled up and away, gasping for air and scrambling to straddle her hips, arms over Hannah’s shoulders as she got into position and impaled herself on Hannah, crying out at the stretch, Hannah moaning into Amelie’s hand as their Alpha chuckled. Claire didn’t waste a beat, went right into bouncing on Hannah’s cock until she came, fillin’ her real good, once, twice, a third time rising in Hannah already but still, not quite knotting her yet and that made Claire whine, bear down on her as she wriggled her hips.

“Alpha please, please please knot me, knot me, knot me,” Claire begged.

“Well hell, you ask so nicely, I can’t say no to that,” Hannah chuckled. Wasn’t like that wasn’t the plan anyway, her Alpha was just having a nice time of it, dragging things out. But she felt the pull of Claire giving over to her Omega like that, being so openly desperate for her knot got Hannah’s Alpha going, had her ignoring the next offer of fruit, focusing on thrusting up into her Omega, finally just pulling Claire against her, nearly fell off the bed turning over to get Claire on her back but she managed it...maybe she’d invest in a bigger bed. No maybe about it, definitely needed to upgrade. To a king at least, if not...did they make bigger than that? California King. Texas King should be more like it but eh. Managed to keep her bearings and got Claire on her back, head against the pillows as Hannah drove into her, pounding into her Omega as she cried out with her building orgasm, and she let out something just short of a howl of pleasure as Hannah’s knot began to swell, pressed against her opening. Hannah slammed home, harder and harder as her knot swelled, catching in Claire’s opening until it finally locked inside and Claire screamed as she was filled, swollen with come, just perfect. She sank down, turning back to roll onto her side, Amelie’s cool skin against the back of her head, a hand brushing along Hannah’s face before she did the same with Claire.

“You’ve done splendidly, darling.”

“Th-there’s so much,” Claire rasped out, “my Alpha filled me so well- ahh! A-Amelie!” she screeched when Amelie was suddenly on her side of the bed, reaching around, her arms circling her Omega to plant a hand possessively on the swell Hannah made, the other’s fingers went right for Claire’s clit. “Wh- wait- oh God.”

“Your Alpha’s Rut hasn’t dissipated, chérie,” the woman purred in Claire’s ear. “You sense this, yes?”

“Uh-huh, sh- she needs-”

“To come again. Which is best achieved by you, coming again. Too...if I may?” Amelie asked, gaze sharp and assessing as she met Hannah’s.

“Go right on ahead.”

A little lube and some preparation to Claire’s already well worked ass had Amelie slipping inside, Claire’s walls clenching around Hannah as her Omega’s orgasm built, the added pressure and sensation of feeling Amelie’s cock through Claire’s skin. It had Hannah’s alpha howling, the tight feeling low in her belly that said she was definitely gonna come again, and she did in the same moment she felt Amelie’s knot catch and lock in their omega, heard Claire’s scream as she shook in their arms, going limp against Hannah as she caught her breath, and the woman breathed out a sigh of relief as her Alpha was sated, feeling the small, taut swell in Claire’s stomach pressed against her, Amelie’s cock locked in alongside hers, the smell of her mates filling her senses. How could she not be satisfied?

She didn’t even realize she fell asleep until she was roused by her Alpha, hours later, room was darker, no light at all creepin in around the edges of the barriers in place, her alarm clock read that it was a little after nine. She wasn’t rousin’ for another rise of Rut though, even as she felt herself gone full soft in Claire. No, her Alpha was riled, like something was wrong. Her eyes snapped open to meet Amelie’s, looking back at her, a faint golden glow to her usually silver stare, seemed like the woman had drifted off herself and felt the same sense of urgency rising in Hannah. 

“Omega?” the woman was prompting, brushing Claire’s hair back, leaning over to look into her face. “Darling?”

“Claire? Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I’m okay just uh, my head hurts a little,” Claire said, and her forehead creased and she winced when Amelie captured her chin in hand and turned it upward to look in her face.

“She is light headed and nauseous, the uptick of her heartbeat is what alerted my Alpha,” Amelie shot out. “There is fruit, Grandma Day has left a casserole?”

Hannah wasn’t locked in Claire anymore, soft enough she could pull out of her Omega and she rolled right out of bed, up on her feet in an instant and moving to start smashing buttons on her oven, got it heating up as she pulled Grandma Day’s dish out of the fridge, Alpha felt like it was damn pacing a cage, growlin’ as she willed everything to move _faster_. Something warmed and whined at the sight when she twisted around, hands on hips, to see what was happening behind her, Amelie had sat up, scooped Claire up to let her curl up against her, legs tangled, head resting against Amelie’s chest as the woman deposited the few bites of melon left in her mouth, pressing kisses to her hair and openly fussin’ over their Omega. _She_ wanted to do that,and she would, once she had somethin’ more substantial to offer her girlfriend, felt a little like punishment, standing and watching and feelin’ sore about herself. Had to take care of her Omega, her Alpha. She’d do better, and six months from now...wow, either she and Claire’d be synched or uh, they were gonna be in for right back to back action. She’d be better prepared, they’d be better prepared. Have a set place, real comfortable, safe for Amelie, quick food, water...oh water! Oven wouldn’t be ready for a minute so, she went, got a big glass, filled it with ice and water, crawled back into bed, sittin’ on her knees at her bedmates’ sides. 

“Here honey,” Hannah said, holding the glass to her Omega’s lips, little flutterin’ in her stomach and her Alpha chilled out for a second when Claire smiled her thanks before sipping at her water. Jesus, girl took a few careful sips before taking the glass in hand and gulping it down, 

“Thank you Alphas, for taking such good care of me,” Claire hummed appreciatively as she leaned forward to curl up against Hannah, feverish cheek warm against Hannah’s shoulder. Amelie deftly took hold of the ice filled glass and rose up from the bed, giving them space and Hannah wrapped her arms around her Omega.

“Should’ve made sure you ate earlier darlin’,” Hannah said, pressing a kiss to the top of Claire’s head.

“You needed me,” Claire shrugged, “I’m okay Alpha. Are you? You’ve never experienced Rut before, not yourself. Are we helping enough?”

“Yeah baby, you and Amelie’re pretty damn incredible.” Jesus she was glad the other Alpha was here. Felt like she never really got enough until she stepped in. Wasn’t like Claire wasn’t satisfying her, but there was something final, grounding for her Alpha when Amelie got involved. She could lose herself in the high of satisfying herself in Claire again and again, just keep chasin’ it, catching her high, and repeating. Amelie kept her tempered, helped her find a space she could give them a break. “You need anything darlin’?”

“Can I shower please? I feel really gross and um, my Omega’s really upset I sat up,” she shyly confessed, blushin’ up a storm as she looked around them, “...we should probably change the sheets at some point.”

“Go darlings, bathe,” Amelie said from the kitchen counter. Hannah hadn’t realized she was up to something, but there was the sound of chopping. Looked like she broke out fixin’s for salad from somewhere, for all she knew ‘lie could open a portal into her own dang fridge or something. “I will see to it there is sustenance when you return. Then you should relax while you can.”

Yeah, they probably should. Could, even. Hannah’s Heat would be close to winding down, usually had a day things really started gearing up, an intensive day she needed filled non-stop, then her Heat started disippating, slowing to a standstill in her final day of lazy fucking. Lazy loving, in this instance.

Claire squeaked when Hannah rose up off the bed with her in her arms, going Alpha put a little extra umph in her, and she could probably lift Claire on a bad day, whisked her giggly Omega straight to the bathroom, catching the lightswitch with an elbow, setting Claire on her feet real careful, catching her against herself, dropping kisses to her hair as she held her close, drew her to the tub and throwin’ on the shower. Claire shivered and curled into her, staying them a second while they waited for the water to run hot, her Omega pressing lazy kisses along Hannah’s collarbone, the base of her neck. Stepping into the warm water had her Omega relaxing against her and humming contentedly.

“You sure you’re okay darlin?”

“Alpha, I’m fine,” Claire insisted, almost complaining, “I feel a lot better already, and wow, Grandma Day’s casserole already smells amazing. We’ll eat really good and rest up.”

“Rut’s almost over baby, promise.”

Claire pouted a bit at that, “Really?”

“...been runnin’ you ragged and you’re sad it’s almost over?”

“Not sad just,” Claire shrugged, “it’s nice being with you and Amelie like this, getting to be together all day, and the sex is,” she giggled, blushing real cute. “You know. I’m glad to help you through your Rut. And I’m...really excited for when we’ll be synched up.”

“Me too darlin’. Me too,” Hannah chuckled, “thing’s’ll calm down tonight, tomorrow’ll be real lazy, we can probably go out for dinner or something if you want.”

* * *

Wasn’t no restaurant, even in Morganville, they could go to, in the condition they were in the following night. Calming down did not happen, not in the slightest. They ate, got a little more shut eye, and Hannah woke up hard, Claire crying out in her sleep because her erection had slipped right up between her legs and was pressing against her Omega’s entrance, Hannah’s Alpha riled, awake and it didn’t really click with Hannah that she was up, pressing Claire face-down against the bed as she straddled her, pounding into her Omega without so much as a “Good morning.” Amelie had been dozing alongside Claire and she woke when the girl whimpered out a whispered, high pitched, 

“Alpha, Alpha!” as she clenched around Hannah’s cock. Amelie’s eyes slipped open and she peered at them momentarily before looking to Hannah as if assessing before she scooted closer, started brushing Claire’s hair out of her face, pressing comforting kisses to her cheek, whispering encouragement.

“Taking your Alpha so well, chérie, you’re doing splendidly,” she said, before capturing Claire’s lips in a kiss, catching the little squeaks and moans Hannah invoked in her as she slammed home again and again until her Knot welled and locked and she left her Omega filled again.

And again.

And again.

Day was far from lazy. Had about a half dozen false starts, just when Hannah thought she was letting up, Claire’d move to go to the bathroom, only to be met halfway back to bed, Hannah was there, thrownin her down to fuck her against the kitchen table while Amelie watched until she set about handling getting them a meal together. Following Claire into the shower, riskin’ life and limb to fuck her against the shower wall. Wasn’t the best plan, her Knot popped and they ended up laying in the tub, Hannah on her back with Claire on top of her in the tub, knotted in her Omega, Amelie peeking in to look down on them with amusement, turning off the cooling spray for them and throwing a fluffy towel over Claire at least before leaving them to their fate. Dinner turned into fucking Claire on the countertop while Amelie sipped blood and fed them bites of what was leftover of their casserole, Claire screaming out when Hannah slammed home and pulled her against her tight, secure before hoisting her off the counter, walking with her seated inside, across the trailer to settle her on the bed, coming again. Amelie joined them, let Claire suck her off while Hannah started up again, pounding a smooth rhythm into her Omega as she chased her Knot, coming in the same moment Amelie cried out and poured come down Claire’s throat their Omega eagerly swallowed before Amelie withdrew herself, reclining back on the bed and watching intently as Hannah leaned down to take Claire’s lips in her own, kissing her deep and in earnest, craving the taste of Claire, and their Alpha’s come.

And then the following afternoon, Claire was a trembling, sweaty mess, still caught up in the high of sympathetic Heat when Hannah came for a fourth time and still, her Knot refused to swell. Somethin’ was driving her, something fierce, she had to fill, had to _fill_ , until there wasn’t no chance they were walkin’ away from this without a well-bred Omega. But it wasn’t letting up, she felt so close, like this might really be the last round, it _could be,_ she knew, but there was _something_ she needed, and she couldn’t figure out what. Claire screamed, gripping the sheets and writhing beneath Hannah and letting out a yelp at the stretch as Hannah filled her fifth time.

“I- A-Alpha please, I’m so full I ca- I can’t- I need you to Knot me!” Claire begged, burying her face against Amelie’s thigh, the woman was seated at her side, smoothing a hand through her hair holding her hand, looking up at Hannah with sharp concern, but it was the Vampire’s Alpha that flared up and spoke when the woman opened her mouth. 

“This cannot go on, you seek to press her further than she can go and that is unacceptable, Hannah Moses. You will Knot this Omega or you will relent to your betters.”

That set something off in Hannah’s Alpha. She’d been whining away, driven and desperate, feelin’ a little sore in her ego like maybe she _couldn’t_ Knot her Omega, didn’t know what the hell was _wrong_ with her. But then the challenge, it rang with the threat that if she couldn’t Knot her Omega, _Amelie’s_ Alpha _would_ and while she felt every bit the certainty they were mates, that bit of competition, the little spark of friction that meant they’d always have to make it clear just who was the dominant Alpha in the situation, it lit right up, flared to flame. A growl tore from deep in her throat and she snarled at Amelie, baring teeth before she snapped,

“Mine!” 

Felt like the whole damn place dropped ten degrees from Amelie’s icy stare. “...is that so?”

Woman had to have used Vampire speed, as quick as she appeared behind Hannah at the foot of the bed. It was definitely Vampire strength that pinned her in place with a hand high on her back, buried in Claire, chest to her Omega’s face as Amelie...yeah, Vampire speed, she slipped two lubed up fingers inside her, twisting and curling, wasting no time. Hannah roared in frustration, something like outrage and absolute thrill rising up in her and she let out a sound just short of a howl in Claire’s ear when Amelie’s fingers were replaced by the length of her cock entering her in full, slamming home in one smooth motion, pushing Hannah deeper inside Claire who cried out at the pressure of Hannah so deep in, Amelie’s added weight to the force. They jolted their Omega with Amelie’s every thrust as the woman set a harsh, feral pace, a brutal rhythm that had her Alpha snarling and thrashing inside Hannah, fighting all the way while something else screamed it’s relief...the thing that pushed her to _fill, fill, fill!_

It clicked when her Knot began to swell against Claire’s entrance in time with Amelie’s swelling at hers that she realized what she wanted filled was _herself._ Her Omega was somewhere inside her, somehow part of the shit show that was her Rut, and pushing her because-

She wanted Amelie’s come. Her Omega wanted Amelie’s come, that’s why she couldn’t be satisfied until she filled Claire and Amelie came too. She wanted Amelie to fill her, wanted-

...it hit her like a freight train, it was the realization that winded her when Amelie slammed home inside her, knot locking them together as she came, that she wanted…

She wanted to have Amelie’s baby.

Not in any position to do that at the moment, woman was fillin’ up the wrong hole for that and her business was busy pouring a last painful spurt of come into Claire as she felt the wash of relief that accompanied finally knotting her Omega, the last flare of Rut slipping away from her as she did, relaxed against the girl as she shifted, Amelie chuckling in her ear as she moved with them, to climb up onto the bed and lay on their sides, Claire sucking in a harsh breath, whimpering at the shift inside her as come sloshed low in her belly.

“Very good, Hannah darling, you’re satisfied now I hope?” Amelie checked, brushing Hannah’s braids aside to press a kiss to her neck.

“Have to really be somethin’ wrong with me if I wasn’t,” Hannah said with a little laugh, still rolling with the disbelief and excitement of her little mid-rut...end of rut? Realization. She pressed a kiss to Claire’s forehead, should check on the poor girl, Jesus, if Amelie hadn’t figured out what Hannah needed she just hoped she would have had the sense to back off, give Claire some relief before trying to chase her Knot again.“S’over honey, it’s over, I promise, you did so good, took me so well. You okay? What can I do?”

“I’m...I’m okay I think just wow I’m full, it doesn’t hurt, and my Omega’s pretty thrilled,” she giggled, snuggling against Hannah and breathing a sleepy sigh. “I want a nap...and take a bath…” she peeked up at Hannah with what she was pretty sure were the prettiest pair of puppy dog eyes she’d ever had leveled at her, “can we order pizza?”

Oh. Yeah, they could run the risk of an Alpha being sent to deliver food to them now, Hannah wouldn’t go postal defending her territory or anything. “Sure thing baby.”

Claire met her gaze with absolute seriousness. “Hannah Moses...the entirety of our relationship rests on the answer to a single question. How do you feel about pineapple on pizza?”

“...well darlin’ I gotta say I’m pretty partial to it myself.”

Claire smiled, and Hannah groaned a bit with the motion when her Omega shifted upward, to peck a kiss to her lips. “Perfect,” Claire said before relaxing against Hannah again, letting out a sleepy sounding, “Amelie?”

“I do not often consume food darling, and I certainly do not tarnish my pallet with Morganville’s pizza franchise,” Amelie drawled.

“Are you hungry though? Or thirsty. You’re still good on blood right?”

“I’m perfectly content, chérie,” Amelie assured, quiet warmth in her voice, her lips at the back of Hannah’s neck, and she pressed a gentle kiss there before intoning, “rest now, both of you.” 

Claire didn’t need to be told twice, girl was _out,_ snoring softly against Hannah’s chest and her heart stuttered in her chest, warmed when she realized Amelie’s breathing had changed, the woman was drifting off at her back, breath against her shoulder blades as she dozed. Hannah was a little too wound to sleep, mind still rolling a mile a minute, even as everything in her calmed down between her wild balance of Alpha and Omega and her Rut dissipated...the thought still remained, the desire. Her Omega craved the idea but... _Hannah. She_ wanted it. Wanted to have a baby with Amelie. She’d...well she’d wanted to have a kid for a while now. Wasn’t in service any more, had a steady job, good benefits, the trailer was big enough for now and she’d been fixin’ on seeing about keeping Day House in the family, ‘lie would respect that, give Hannah’s offer preference when it came time to put the house back on the market, she’d planned on taking out a loan. She’d been kicking that around since she finally found her footing after getting back to Morganville, put it out of her mind when the Bishop deal was happening, but after? Yeah, she went right back to kicking around the idea of breeding during one of her next few Heats, seeing if Richard would do the honors, she wasn’t looking for matching up with him or nothing, he could’ve been involved as much or as little as he’d wanted or she could have just uh...handled her Heat herself and finished it off with a healthy dose of donor sperm courtesy of Morganville’s little fertility clinic. She wanted kids, was ready to be a mother as much as anyone really could be, and now that Amelie wasn’t willing yet, to match with them, but making the moves, living her life with them included, if that kept up? Yeah, her next Heat…

She wanted Amelie to breed her, next time around. The woman would be a great mother and Jesus, Claire, she wasn’t ready to have a kid herself, they’d have to talk it out but she was pretty sure she’d be on board with Hannah and fuck if it wasn’t the headiest thought, how much love Claire would have for their baby. _Their_ baby, hers, Amelie’s, Claire’s. Oh God, she wasn’t sure how she’d even begin broaching the subject with the Vampire Alpha, she’d hold off, make solid sure for herself it wasn’t just getting caught up in everything and make it clearer for Amelie that it wasn’t just Hannah’s Rut talking. Plan, figure out the right time, the right way, give ‘lie the time she needed to acclimate and realize they were mates and she was _allowed_ to have that, love and family in her life. But she’d do it, figure it out, and Jesus she was excited, felt this bit of overwhelming wash of emotion over it, the idea of how happy Claire and Amelie would be, how happy she was going to be fawning all over a little baby girl with dusky skin, Amelie’s eyes. Yeah, she needed to relax and stop before she made herself weepy over it, she was already tearing up a bit, Jesus. There was a sharp intake of breath behind her and then,

“Does something trouble you ma chérie?” came out quiet and rough from Amelie’s throat, the woman’s arms around her waist holding her tighter and she pressed a kiss to Hannah’s shoulder.

“Nah, no trouble...Claire’s out like a light,” she grinned when her joke had her feeling Amelie’s smile against her shoulder blade, felt like maybe the woman let herself smile more freely, bigger when they couldn’t see. “Everything’s alright Alpha. Just thinking. All good things.”

“Hmm…” for a moment Hannah held her breath, a bit of panic in her brain because Claire was decently sure, Hannah was too, the woman could deadass read minds but she was also decently certain she needed a level of eye contact at least...hoped she did, it might be embarrassing otherwise, embarrassing at best, make Amelie uncomfortable and overwhelmed at worst. “Well, I’ll leave you to your pleasant thoughts, then. If you’ve need of me…”

“Always need you ‘lie,” earned her a huff of laughter from the woman, “But yeah, I’ll let you know.” She was pretty well spent, worn out and now that she’d settled things in her mind her last round of Rut caught up with her, she yawned, relaxing further between her mates and maybe it was her line of thinking winding down, or her exhaustion robbing her of inhibition or the thought process that would keep her in check, it just sort of fell from her mouth, sleepy but certain, “We really do love you, ‘lie. So much…”

Amelie was real quiet, wasn’t even sure if the woman was still breathing really. But Hannah could swear...maybe she’d fallen asleep already and it was just some passing dream, but she could swear that as she drifted off to sleep she heard the woman quietly confess, “As I love you both, mes amores. More than I can ever say,” and she felt the better certainty of soft lips pressing a kiss to her skin. 


	3. In the Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's Point of View on things

Claire wasn’t sure if it was the internal whine of her Omega mourning Hannah’s cock slipping out, come spilling down her thighs, or the ravenous hunger that woke her up, but Claire’s eyes slipped open a few hours later, to find Hannah fast asleep, Amelie’s eyes were lidded, she felt the Vampire’s hand at her back, her arm looped over Hannah to reach around to Claire’s back to brush a lazy path with her finger tips while she pressed gentle kisses to Hannah’s neck before she stopped to meet Claire’s gaze, smiling a bit, that small ever-so-slightly less controlled way she did more and more often lately, with warmth that reached silvery eyes as she spoke softly,

“Good morning, chérie,” she chuckled quietly.

The windows had that deep darkness to them that said it was well into the evening, “Mmm, you got the good part right,” Claire teased.

It felt like her heart sort of squeezed in her chest, between Amelie’s lips twitching into more of a smile and the woman pressing that smile against Hannah’s neck with a firmer kiss, meant to rouse her gently as she murmured, “Our Omega is hungered, Hannah Moses, as are you…” she said, breathing in a quiet, sharp gasp “I could better see to this if you would cease your mischief.”

A smirk spread at Hannah’s lips and Claire realized she wasn’t sleeping, oh. Her arm was back, she’d thought the woman just had a hand on her Alpha, and she did, just a bit more intensely than a hand resting on her thigh, she was stroking Amelie’s cock, a lazy, teasing handjob.

“I think you could handle it despite my mischief,” Hannah drawled, opening her eyes, alight with the very thing she spoke of. “Claire baby, your phone’s on the charger ain’t it?”

She wasn’t sure, to be honest, she hadn’t really thought about her phone the past few days. Claire sighed sleepily, rolling over to grasp hold of the shiny silver phone on the nightstand. Hannah deftly snatched it away and set about dialing a number with a smile as she held it to Amelie, “Place our order, won’t you darlin’?”

Amelie’s mouth worked momentarily and Hannah pressed the call button and pressed the phone into the Vampire’s hand, the look in Amelie’s eyes was caught between absolutely murderous and entirely delighted as she shook her head and pressed the phone to her ear, gasping softly and letting out a quiet, disbelieving laugh as Hannah rolled over and slipped down to take the woman’s cock into her mouth, Claire slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from giggling, a muffled sound escaping her. Hannah looked her way and winked and her mischief was a little infectious. The phone was still ringing as Claire sat up and scooted over to join Hannah and Amelie, chuckling as she pressed a kiss to Amelie’s throat and the woman opened her mouth with a complaining,

“You are both-” and Claire almost squealed with the amusement that flared in her when the woman choked on her complaint because her call was answered, Amelie gave a soft sound in the back of her throat as Hannah took her in full, humming and sucking. “Yes, good evening I would-” she cleared her throat, “I would like to place an order,” she blinked as she was faced with, the prospect of figuring out just what to order. The only detail she had so far was ‘pineapple goes on pizza’. “I require one large-”

“Two,” Claire softly requested before returning to kissing at Amelie’s throat, there was a loud sucking sound that had Claire blushing, probably would have made Amelie do so if she could, as Hannah pulled Amelie’s length from her lips to say.

“Make that three baby, I’m starvin’,”

“Apparently,” Amelie drawled, jerking a bit when Hannah smiled and then went right back to sucking their Alpha’s cock. The woman sighed sharply, “I require three la-rge,” she controlled the pitch of the word if only by the barest of margins as Claire nipped at her throat, and she giggled when Amelie swatted her backside in reprimand, “pizzas…”

“Thick crust,” Claire whispered.

“Meat!” was Hannah’s request. “No...the fuck are those little-?”

“No anchovies,” Claire supplied.

“Girl, you watch yourself, out here bein’ helpful, you’re next,” Hannah decided before resuming her torment of Amelie. Oh wow! Gosh, she was so sore but the thought Hannah might eat her out was exciting. She had a split second concerned that might be grody now, she didn’t remember cleaning up before she passed out after Hannah’s last round of Rut, but now that she thought about it, she felt pretty clean? Like someone had cleaned her up, there wasn’t a layer of dried sweat on her skin...if she really thought about it, she remembered waking up a bit to Amelie shushing her, cool lips on her forehead kissing her softly before whispering that she should rest, so she did. That almost made her feel bad helping Hannah give the woman such a hard time but...not bad enough.

“Peppers, onion, mushrooms...olives are too salty,” Claire said, wrinkling her nose, and then, “ooh, extra cheese.” Hannah hummed her agreement into Amelie’s cock and that definitely didn’t help anything. 

“Your finest meats,” Amelie ordered, “I will see to it personally your establishment is shut down if a single anchovy touches them. Peppers, onions, mushrooms...extra...cheese-” and then she hissed in ragged reprimand, “ _stars, Hannah,”_ before taking a deep, collecting breath, “and pineapple.”

“Ask about dessert,” Claire giggled, pressing a kiss to the back of Amelie’s ear and how the woman didn’t crack her phone in hand she wasn’t sure.

“...might I please h...hear your dessert menu young gentleman?” she asked, closing her eyes and listening, focusing very hard either on trying to hear what was being said, or putting everything into being quiet until she decided. “That triple chocolate molten lava monstrosity sounds like it will do for my mat- maddening companions-” she had to slap a hand to her mouth when Hannah pulled back again, sitting up and taking the phone from her.

“Hey Bobby, they still have you workin’ the night shift huh? Yeah it’s me, put it on my card and send it on over to my place. Got cash for the tip. Thanks honey, you have a good night,” Hannah wished him before ending the call and then as if she hadn’t just left Amelie painfully hard and just on the edge of coming, she smiled and launched right into, “Sweet kid, you know he volunteers at the rec center Grandma Day plays Bingo at every- mmf!” Hannah let out a startled sound as Amelie impatiently grabbed the back of her neck to push her back down, Hannah’s startle turned into a laugh and then a purr of satisfaction.

“Are you close, Alpha?” Claire asked teasingly, biting a bit more harshly at her throat

“To _madness,_ honestly. The two of you could drive a woman to _insanity.”_

“It’s the only way I can really drive, legally,” Claire supposed. “I don’t know what Hannah’s excuse is.”

“Don’t got one, deal with it,” Hannah said, gathering her braids in hand behind her head to bring over one shoulder and keep them out of the way before she took Amelie to the base and let out a satisfied sound as Amelie cried out and came, Hannah not spilling a single drop as she drank her down before sitting back and wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, “Don’t usually get appetizers like that from the local Pizza joint.”

“I should certainly hope not,” Amelie drawled, “Mister Thompson, though of age, is quite the pubescent looking mouth breather. _Robert_ ,” oh, ‘Bobby’ was informal and apparently illegal for Amelie’s vocabulary, “Johnson is, last I checked, rather smitten with him however, thus your advances would be rather unwanted. And Miss Robins is Grandma Day’s age, a beauty but much too fragile for your nonsense and a Beta, in her time, at that.”

“...’lie, you have a thing with Ruthie Robins ‘in her time’?” Hannah asked, suspiciously.

“I did no such thing. I do not entertain...I have not- I hold no such history with any residing in Morganville.”

There should be something thrilling about that, Amelie finding something special here with them, but it mostly just made Claire sad, that the woman held herself so apart from the people and things she wanted because...what? She didn’t feel she was worthy? Or she was scared of losing them eventually which was...a valid fear, Claire supposed, she didn’t really even want to think about something happening to Amelie or Hannah. Still, she wished Amelie let herself have more of the happiness she deserved but...she would, she was pretty sure. Eventually, it would just take time. Amelie would work through whatever it was that was holding her back and her calling them ‘mates’ would stand without amendment. She curled up against the woman who huffed quietly at the affection, wrapped an arm around Claire.

“Well then, I guess that makes this somethin’ for the history books, huh?” Hannah supposed, helping their Alpha make it light, “Gonna put it on the town record, ‘lie?”

“There will be something added to your record, Hannah Moses,” Amelie threatened, “it would be such a shame to have the Chief of Police arrested-”

“For what?”

“Treason.”

Hannah snorted, “You do realize you’re technically not a government-acknowledged queen anymore-”

“Empress.”

“ _Founder_. Don’t rightly figure that’s a title that’ll get me put behind bars for a little sexual deviance.”

“That is absolutely correct. You don’t _rightly_ figure.”

“I rightly figure some things,” Hannah assured, meeting Amelie’s gaze before scooting to sit in front of Claire. “You won’t much fuss about me lovin’ on our little Omega now will you?”

“Oh, Hannah Moses…”Amelie shook her head.

Claire squeaked when cold hands were on her, Vampire strength positioning her, turning her around so her back was to Hannah and then suddenly she was looking at the Epsilon because she’d been raised, nearly upside down with her ass resting on Amelie’s chest, knees bent over the Vampire Alpha’s shoulders as a soothingly cool tongue swept along her folds, Claire sucking in a gasp that was met with, well, Hannah taking advantage of the situation. Amelie might have stolen Hannah’s idea to eat Claire out but that left the Epsilon free to, now that her Rut had passed and died down, her shaft unformed, she could seat herself on Claire’s face, let the Omega eagerly eat her out, crying out from Amelie’s work on her. For all it was some kind of payback, the Vampire was gentle with her, sweet, carefully building Claire’s orgasm as she sought to soothe sore skin and muscle, and Hannah groaned, clenching up and spilling wet into her mouth when Claire screamed as she came.

* * *

That wasn’t the only thing Amelie stole. Their pizza arrived and Claire threw on one of Hannah’s Morganville PD t-shirts to answer the door, oh! Bobby, she’d seen him around the science building, he was just in his first semester at TPU though. He stared at her a little incredulously as she hand off the tip and he handed off their pizzas and dazedly returned to his car. Claire set the stack of pizzas in the center of the bed, she and Hannah dug in in earnest. Amelie leaned forward to intercept the bite Hannah was getting ready to take, and devouring it herself, taking the edge of crust in her hand and snatching it away from the Epsilon who glowered teasingly,

“Woman, I thought your palate was too ‘refined’ for local pizza.”

“I’m rather due a slice for being accosted while ordering it for you,” Amelie complained, “And it is...decent, for all it lacks olives.”

Claire stopped mid bite to look at the Vampire in disbelief. “You...you _like_ olives?”

“Very much,” Amelie assured.

“What?! No! That’s so- they’re- they’re like Satan’s little buttholes!” Claire said, Hannah coughing as she choked on the slice of pizza she’d taken as replacement, Amelie staring at their Omega wide-eyed. “I _kiss you_ with my _mouth!_ I want to have _children_ with you some day- you can’t make them like olives! I swear to God Amelie, if you pass along your weird olive fetish-”

“It is hardly a fetish chérie, it is merely being French.”

“Well our children will be olive-hating Texans!” 

“...sweetheart I regret to inform you olives are one of Texas’s rising fruit crops.”

“No! Why? Why do you know this?”

“The majority of Morganville’s produce and the like is locally sourced as often as is possible, to cut down on widespread outside interaction.”

“You know darlin...I don’t much mind olives either, should probably get that out there early on in the relationship,” Hannah informed her.

“It’s like I don’t even know you,” Claire whispered. And then she giggled shaking her head, “Well, it’s nice to know you two have your flaws, I was starting to think you were impossibly perfect and there was no way I could live up to deserving you both but...I mean...you love olives so, I have a fair shot I think.”

“Well hell baby, I love you a lot more than olives,” Hannah laughingly assured, wrapping an arm around Claire’s waist and pulling her into her lap, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Amelie stared at them momentarily, something wistful in her gaze before she smacked her lips and supposed, “I do find you compliment pizza just as well.” It took Claire a moment to figure out she meant she could still taste Claire after eating her out and that had Hannah chuckling as Claire blushed and shyed against her Epsilon, hiding her face in Hannah’s neck. 

* * *

It was...nice, really nice, that even though Hannah’s Rut was over, Amelie still stayed, didn’t immediately take her leave, the same she’d done with Claire’s Heat, she stayed and was just...with them. Making sure ‘all was well’ but that was just Amelie being Amelie. Claire was just glad the woman let herself stay, if she needed transparent excuses, she could have them. They relaxed and ate and talked and just enjoyed being together. They showered off a bit though Hannah’s poor hair was due a wash, surprise Rut had messed up her schedule, though now that it was over...she gone for a protective hairstyle leading up to her Cycle, it just made upkeep easier for her, since it was over and done with, she wanted to let her hair down, do it’s thing for a while. She blushed when Claire and Amelie offered to help.

“I dunno darlin’s, it’s um...a little more work than ya’ll gotta put into your hair-”

“Well yeah, but I know how, honest,” Claire promised, “I have experience. Mom’s best friend since college is sort of like my aunt, she has a son a few years older than Carrie, her son’s hair is the same curl pattern as yours, I used to babysit and learned how to handle wash day when his mom got busy. It’s only if you’re comfortable with it, I understand if-”

“Nah baby, I’m comfortable, just uh...yeah, didn’t realize you’d know what to do,” and then she looked to Amelie, “...you got your blushin’ face on. Darlin’? S’okay, if you’re set on helping I can tell you-”

“I have...no hands-on experience,” Amelie confessed, “but I have been...introduced to the...YouTube, and conducted research should you...need aid, when worn out during Cycle.”

“You know about YouTube?” Claire asked, delighted.

“You did _research?”_ Hannah asked.

“I perhaps watched a number of tutorials on the matter,” Amelie allowed. “It is hardly a big deal.”

“What’s your favorite product for softening your braids before undoing them?” 

“Gotta little spray on conditioner I keep-”

Claire knew which one she was talking about, she bounded off the bed and dashed into the bathroom, snatched the spray bottle out of the basket on the back of the toilet and then she dropped climbed into bed behind Hannah, the Epsilon shifting to sit at the foot of the bed with her back to them and Amelie watched with some amusement as Claire sat up on her knees to start wetting Hannah’s hair. Amelie joined her, each of them taking an end of a braid and unraveling it, gently undoing her braids while Hannah sat quietly, letting them work.

“Chérie, this is nearly empty, and you’re out of the oil mixture you use,” Amelie started.

“Done gone through my bathroom when I wasn’t lookin’?” Hannah asked, amused.

“It is on your grocery list, pinned to the refrigerator, dear. Though I will use your bathroom door to step into mine and retrieve replacement. After Claire’s Heat I thought it prudent to keep some on hand there, for the future.’

“The future huh?” Hannah asked, and then, “Thanks ‘lie. I appreciate it.”

“I’ll return momentarily,” Amelie said, “...my assistants will be alerted I’ve stepped into my home, they might-”

“S’no rush darlin’, if you’re busy-”

“I merely say this to assure you should you find my absence troubling. I might be held a few minutes but if there is nothing Morganville-ending, I will return shortly,” Amelie promised before rising up from Hannah’s bed, moving for the bathroom. Claire’s stomach knotted up with nerves as she watched but they settled the moment the portal opened for Amelie without issue, and she disappeared...her assistants were in for an eyeful, unless she had a robe or something she planned to put on once she was home.

Hannah was quiet for a moment after the portal closed behind their Alpha and Claire was halfway through unwinding another braid when her Epsilon said, “...hey Claire?”

“Yeah Han? Oh crap, am I pulling on your hair or anything?”

Laughter burst from Hannah’s lips and she shook her head, “Nah baby, you’re doing great. Gonna have the Jacobs’ girl wishin you’d handle her wash days after you’re through babysitting her. You’re um...excited about that?”

“Well yeah, Carrie’s the sweetest, she’s so cute! We’ll have a few fun crazy days while her mom and dad have their cycle. It might be...they’re synced up obviously, and pretty regular, so they’re decently sure it’ll be around finals week which will make things interesting but she’s a sweetie, she can sit quietly and color for me for an hour or so for a few days.”

“You’re gonna be cool only studying for an hour for finals?”

“...oh, no I mean like, during my finals. We’re um...you know. Parents can bring their kids to class if they have to. I um...checked.” It made it a little embarrassing, she’d just brought the topic up with her professors, had to assure them she wasn’t pregnant after her Heat just, asking for future reference and then...she had to bring it up again to check and see if they’d be cool with her bringing Carrie to class.

“Checked?”

Claire blushed, glad Hannah’s back was to her. “Well I...I dunno. It’s dumb. I mean it’s not _dumb_ just-” oh God. “I know we’ve only been dating, like, a week but umm...I might have...you might want to have kids, you know, before I’m out of school. And you have work and Amelie runs Morganville so there might be some days it would be nice if I could take her with me, once she’s old enough to be out and about in a super public space, and it’s not like I’d just leave her to crawl around on the ground or something, I’d keep her close and you know, stake germy hands and kissy faces away. I dunno I just- I want to help so...I mean...I checked to see what the rules are, about that. Most professors are fine with it as long as they don’t disrupt class,” she shrugged.

“...already thinking about that, huh?”

“...yeah? Just- I mean I don’t think- I don’t know when that will be a thing for you but...I mean you’re epsilon, you have an Omega part of you that wants to have kids so that might be something you do before I’m ready to do it using, you know, me. I might have jumped the gun a bit, gotten a little too excited, please don’t take it as like, pressure or something, I just-”

“I wanna have a kid.”

“Yeah, whew, good. I mean I figured you’d want that someday, but I’m glad to know for sure-”

“Nah baby I mean I wanna have a kid like, soon. Next time I’m Omega’d out. I...I’m gonna ask ‘lie if...if she’d do the honors.”

“...you…” Claire had to clear her throat.

Hannah’s hair slipped from her grasp as the woman whipped around, a little wide-eyed, “Claire? Honey I- shit, I didn’t mean to upset-”

There’d been tears stinging in her eyes and she’d felt a little overwhelmed, yeah but...a good overwhelmed, the best overwhelmed! She cut Hannah off with an enthusiastic kiss, pulling away to say, “I’m not upset I- you- you want to have a baby! You’re going to have a baby! We’re going to have a baby and she’s going to be so cute! Oh my God, Amelie’s going to be so happy! I mean...she might freak out at first because um...Amelie.”

“Y-yeah I figure, I don’t plan on askin’ anytime soon, just, when it gets closer to time, if she seems open to talking about it.” Hannah said, “Wanted to run it by you first though, make sure you were cool with it.”

She was pretty sure she was being an entire _dork_ about it but, “Of course I- oh my God I’m so excited! Okay so like...there’s six months until your next cycle, do you think it would be rude to ask Grandma Day a few questions about her Cycle? She said she kept presenting as an Omega once she settled down with your grandfather so...when we get close I’ll bug out, do you still want my help-”

“Of course, always. Baby, our cycles are synchin’ up real fast, you might be in Heat at the time-”

“Oh! Right...yeah still, I’ll stay scarce leading up to it, you hang out with Amelie more and hopefully that will tell your body your mate needs you to go Omega next time. It’s too bad she doesn’t want help for her Rut, I’m pretty sure she could make a full-blown Alpha go Omega,” Claire laughed, “but yeah, that might help...I wonder if there’s dietary things that would promote your cycle toward your Omega...oh! I’ll definitely go marked up next time that way you and Amelie can, you know, do your thing. Is there anything-”

“Darlin’?”

“Yeah?”

Hannah smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “...I love you.”

Claire blushed, yeah, she was rambling. “I love you too. I love you, and Amelie and-” she grinned wide, almost sent them off the bed but they ended up laying on the edge of the end of the bed, Hannah’s head hanging over the side as the Epsilon laughed when Claire tackled her in her enthusiasm, “I love our baby! I mean this time next year we could be getting ready for her!”

Hannah shook her head, raising her head to kiss Claire sweetly, smiling into the act and that’s how Amelie found them when she returned a moment later. She was quiet, and Claire had to put the specifics of her excitement from her mind to look up to make sure she hadn’t just been hearing things, saw Amelie watching with something wistful and warm.

“Am I interrupting something darlings?”

Claire sat back, Hannah sitting up and holding out a hand to the Vampire Alpha. Amelie approached with an outstretched hand, she had a bottle of product in each hand but she offered up the fresh bottle of conditioner to Hannah but the Epsilon took hold of her wrist, and pulled her into them, Claire claiming one side of their Alpha’s neck to press kisses to and she heard the soft smack of Hannah’s lips on Amelie’s cheek.

“Just waitin’ on you ‘lie,” Hannah assured, pressing another kiss to the woman’s cheek. “Good for us, you’re always worth the wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three in the works


End file.
